HARRY POTTER Y EL CORAZÓN DEL MUNDO
by Relenna
Summary: El final esta cerca...los poderes se enfrentan... solo un ganador... harry o voldemort... cual de ellos se quedara con el corazón del mundo... descubrelo...
1. ¿un ángel?

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo.**

En esta historia si existe la magia… pero no de la manera que la conocemos en el mundo de harry potter, si no una un poco distinta, hechos paranormales, poderes sorprendentes y especiales, confusiones, miedo y pánico, son algunas de las cosas que encontraras aquí... Y un amor que cambiara el destino del mundo.

**Música****:**

Truman Show: Underground Storm.

**1.-****"¿Un ****ángel****?"**

Reproducir: "**Underground Storm**"

Una chica vestida con algo parecido a un vestido de color negro corría descalza por la fina nieve blanca y majestuosa que cubría las grandes montañas. Corría con todo lo que sus finas piernas le daban y a cada segundo miraba hacia atrás, los árboles resonaban con el viento y las nubes se movían rápidamente por el lugar oscureciéndolo y anunciando una pronta nevada.

La chica corría sin parar pero el cansancio y los mareos la hacían ver todo nublado, tropezando así con una rama y cayendo de bruces al suelo, un sollozo se hizo audible y unos ruidos de ramas quebrándose se escucharon no muy lejos de ella, el miedo se apodero de su cabeza fuertemente y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados.

Pánico, eso era lo que sentía, y así como cayo se puso de pie para seguir corriendo, las ramas por donde pasaba le rasgaban mas su harapiento vestido que tenía puesto, haciendo que la piel blanca y pálida se abriera creando pequeños rasguños.

Los sonidos de pisadas fuertes y abruptas sonaban cada vez más fuerte, indicio de que estaba más cerca de ella, siguió corriendo. Pero paro un poco su carrera cuando un grito la distrajo.

HER…MIO…NEEE… NO TE ESCONDAS… PEQUEÑA… VUELVEEEE… NO DEBES DE TEMER… SABES… YA NO TE HAREMOS DAÑOOOO……… DONDE ESTAS………. MALDITA SEAAA.- gritaba la voz de un hombre.

Horrorizada se tapo la boca para no gritar, miro por todos lados y un fino copo de nieve cayo en su mano, siguió mirando y encontró un sendero, corrió por este, los gritos seguían torturando sus oídos, las pisadas eran mas audibles a cada paso que ella daba, siento el miedo correr por sus venas y empezó a correr sin sentido por el lugar, sin darse cuenta llego a un pequeño riachuelo se acerco un poco a el y comprobó que para ser angosto era muy profundo, siguió corriendo rió abajo, pero su camino se acabo al ver que terminaba justo en la cima de una catarata,, se acerco a la orilla y comprobó que era bastante alta, tanto como para no sobrevivir a una caída.

Unas ramas rompiéndose la hicieron darse la vuelta y comprobar con horror lo que tenía en frente de ella.

Pequeñita… el amo te esta esperando… no debiste de… salirte…así… ahora el esta furioso… y sabes bien… que no lo puedes hacer enojar… ven vamos de vuelta… a casa.- le decía mientras a paso lento se acercaba a ella el hombre de vestimentas oscuras.- si vienes conmigo por las buenas… te prometo que te ayudare a que no te castigue.- le decía con una sonrisa lunática en su cara.

Vamos… hermione… piénsalo… el amo… te quiere de vuelta…

NOOOOOOOO.- gritaba ella.- NO TE ME ACERCES… NO DES NI UN PASO MAS…- su cabello castaño, ondulado y largo se mecía con el viento que resoplaba con intensidad en la orilla de aquel risco.- NO TE ME ACERQUES.- le volvió a gritar al ver que el hombre de aspecto pequeño pero robusto daba algunos pasos mas hacia ella.

Ven… ven… toma mi mano… y volvamos a casa… sabes que eres importante para el amo… sabes lo mucho que te estima… hermione… el te cuido todos estos años… y te a mantenido a salvo de aquellos que te quieren hacer daño…- le decía el hombre.

MENTIRAAAA… ES MENTIRAA…- le grito mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.- EL ME CUIDO PORQUE ASI LE CONVENIA… NO TE ME ACERQUES MAS… COLAGUSANO… O TE JURO QUE ME LANZO.- le grito con voz decidida y mirando por el barranco.

Sabes que no lo arias… tienes miedo pequeñita… y no te culpo… ven conmigo… esta haciendo frió… y te puedes enfermar… VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA.- le grito al ver que hermione retrocedía peligrosamente a la orilla.

NUNCA… ENTIENDES… NUNCA VOLVERE CON ESE SER… TAN REPUGNANTE Y ASQUEROSO...- miro al hombre y retrocedió otro paso.

Hermione… no te atreverías… no tienes las valentía suficiente para lanzarte… no fuiste capaz de terminar con tu vida cuando te cortantes las venas… sabes que no será el fin verdad… sabes que el te buscara hasta en el mismo infierno…

Puede que no sea el fin… pe…ro… lo intentare.- dicho esto se arrojo por la catarata hacia el vació. Vio las nubes alejarse, el viento soplar, a colagusano horrorizado, su cabello irse hacia delante por la presión al caer. Cerró los ojos y vio todo negro.

NOOOOOOOO…. MALDICION…-grito colagusano al ver lanzarse por el precipicio a hermione.- MI AMO… ME VA A MATAR.- como demonios le explico que la chica se mato… como le digo que la perdí.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Un muchacho vestido con ropas de color blanco, se encontraba a la orilla del rió, meditando… su respiración era profunda y armoniosa… sus manos estaban unidas y sus piernas cruzadas, el viento que soplaba en ese momento le revolvió la cabellera negra, dejándola desordenada, el ni siquiera le tomo importancia. El paisaje a su alrededor era quieto y confortable, la nieve empezaba a caer, las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles sucumbían con el viento y una que otra rama se desprendía de su lecho por estas ya muy vieja.

De pronto y sin aviso el muchacho abre los parpados dejando ver en su interior unas orbes de color verde esmeralda, una profunda mirada se hizo presente en el, sus orbes miraron de derecha a izquierda y abruptamente se puso de pie.

Sin dar señales camino unos metros río arriba buscando algo con la mirada, pero lo cierto era que ni el mismo sabía lo que era. Luego de un par de metros mas su vista deslumbro algo que no pertenecía ni al rió ni al bosque, y vaya que el conocía bien esos lugares.

Se acerco a paso sigiloso, poco a poco, en posición de ataque, como un verdadero ninja se iba acercando, estaba preparado para lo que fuera que sea esa cosa que había, pero su mente jamás se preparo para lo que tenía que ver.

Llego junto al bulto y lo dio vuelta con el pie, sus ojos quedaron asombrados… era una muchacha con ropaje negro y harapiento de cabellos largos y mojados que cubrían su rostro., su piel era blanca como la nieve y estaba llena de rasguños y pequeños manchones de sangre.

Se acerco a su cara rápidamente y le quito el cabello del rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y sangre salía desde su cabeza. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su rostro tanto que retuvo la respiración.

Un ángel…- murmuro para si.- y acto seguido tomo la muñeca de esta y comprobó si tenia latidos, no encontró nada, dirigió su mano hasta el cuello de la chica tanteo unos momentos y se quedo quieto, un leve y casi inaudible latir de corazón lo hicieron comprender que estaba viva.

Esta viva…-volvió a murmurar y con mucho cuidado la tomo en brazos, comprobando que pesaba muy poco. Sin pensarlo se hecho a correr por el bosque, mientras que la sangre que salía de la cabeza de la chica se pegaba a su pecho, al darse cuenta corrió con mas ganas, llegando así a un camino en medio del bosque, en donde se encontraba un camioneta simple de color verde oscuro. Abrió el lado del copiloto y acomodo a la muchacha ahí, corriendo hasta el lado del chofer de un brinco se monto en la camioneta y el hecho a andar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, aumento la velocidad de la camioneta hasta más no poder para no volcarse, llegando así a una carretera. Unos minutos mas tarde la vista que ofrecía el exterior de la camioneta era majestuosa, estaba finamente nevando y a lo lejos en una colina no muy alta se distinguían unas luces provenientes de un imponente y majestuoso castillo.

Se estaciono en frente de la gran puerta principal, corrió hasta el lado del copiloto y tomo en brazos a la chica, sin darse cuenta de la posa de sangre que había en el asiento.

AYUNDENMEEE.- grito a todo pulmón.- MADAM POMFREY VENGA RAPIDO… LA NECESITO…. ES URGENTE…- seguía gritando mientras corría por un pasillo largo y oscuro.

La mencionada salio detrás de una puerta del corredor y le dijo.- porque los gritos harry… cuantas veces te he dicho que…

Pero su regaño fue interrumpido por al ver al muchacho y lo que tenia en brazos.

Que paso… entra… entra…- le dijo.- recuéstala en la camilla… rápido.

Y así lo hizo.

Venga harry… tendrás que ayudarme… ginny no esta… y esta mujer a perdido mucha sangre.- le decía la señora mientras tomaba trapos y agua limpia.- toma esto… límpiale las heridas… vamos rápido no te quedes parado como un idiota. Ayúdame.

Si.- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del muchacho que respondía al nombre de harry.

La mujer se movía con maestría, mientras le colocaba una serie de aparatos a la muchacha. A la vista y paciencia del joven llamado harry.

Ha tenido mucha suerte.- le dijo cuando por fin hablo la señora a harry.- de estar aun con vida… a perdido mucha sangre y tiene un brazo roto… aparte de varias contusiones mas en el cuerpo… pero lo que mas me preocupa es el golpe en la cabeza.

Se… se… sal…vara.- dijo harry.

Puede que… como pueda que no… hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos… ahora depende de ella…- la mujer se acerco a harry.

De donde la sacaste… harry… y como se te ocurrió traerla aquí… no sabes que es peligroso.- le regaño madam pomfrey.

Lo se… pompy… que habrías hecho tu… al verla morirse a orillas del río.- al ver que la mujer asentía con la cabeza volvió a hablar.- ves sabes que no la dejaría allí muriéndose.

Claro…. Si no eres capaz de dejar una ardilla morirse… menos dejarías a una persona.- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo que me preocupa… es lo que podría decir tu tormenta de fuego.- le dijo mientras volvía a revisar los signos vitales de la paciente.

Porque debería de decir algo… ella es la mujer mas comprensiva y bondadosa que hay… habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar… aparte su especialidad es salvar vidas.- le dijo acercándose a ella.

Caía la noche y harry y madam pomfrey seguían hablando y revisando a su extraña huésped.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Una voz lúgubre y arrastrada se hizo escuchar por el lugar.

La trajiste…- dijo la voz.

Mi señor… mi amo… la chica… la chica.- repetía sin parar el hombre hincado frente a asiento grande y majestuoso donde había un hombre.

Responde… colagusano… miserable… donde esta mi pequeño tesoro.- volvió a hablar la voz con un deje de malicia en ella.

Mi señor… ella… ella… se me… escapo… se lanzo río abajo… por el barranco…- le dijo colagusano con voz temblorosa.

Como que has perdido a mi pequeñita… colagusano… esta la pagaras con tu vida…

Mi amo… la seguiré buscando… le aseguro que la encontrare… solo déme un poco de tiempo… ella va a aparecer… se lo juro.

Mas te vale… miserable… mas te vale… y te daré un par de días para que la encuentres… si no… me pagaras con tu vida… este error…

Si… si... mi amo…. Como usted ordene… le traeré a su pequeña pronto… así lo are...- y con paso tembloroso y asiendo reverencias se retiro del lugar.

Mas te vale… porque el día final… se acerca… y mi pequeñita… es importante…-dijo en un susurro el hombre sentado el la gran silla y que miraba hacia fuera por un enorme ventanal.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Aclaración:**

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de total autoría j.k. **

**Que tal… otra loca historia… pero les advierto el sufrimiento, el dolor, y la desesperación están presentes en toda la historia… bueno no en toda…**

**Nos veremos pronto… y espero me dejen algún comentario… ya sea bueno o malo…**

**Espero y les guste esta nueva historia…**

**Gracias por leer…**

**Nos vemos…………pronto…**

***RELENNA.***


	2. Un techo desconocido

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo**.

**2.- "Un techo desconocido."**

Abrió los parpados lentamente, la luz se coló directamente en sus pupilas, haciéndola ver todo borroso una lágrima involuntaria resbalo por su ojo izquierdo, el ardor y la picazón eran tremendos, trato de secarla pero su mano izquierda no se podía mover porque se encontraba entablillada, entonces trato con la derecha sin obtener mucho éxito ya que estaba llena de sondas y agujas que la conectaban a unas bolsitas que estaban colgando mas arriba, se fijo en el techo blanco y alto… y se dio cuenta que no lo conocía, pero si no lo conocía donde estaba.

Trato de enfocar bien su vista… pero era inútil estaba demasiado mareada y confundida, en su mente corrían imágenes borrosas sin cesar, gritos, risas y por ultimo la mas tenebrosa mirada de ojos rojos se le vino a la memoria, cerro los ojos con fuerza como tratando de que esa imagen se desvaneciera de su mente. Trato de incorporarse, pero unos fuertes brazos la retuvieron en su lugar por los hombros obligándola a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Esta vez pudo enfocar bien la vista luego de unos segundos, parpadeo varias veces y una voz de hombre la hizo ladear la cabeza hasta donde se encontraba su dueño, a pesar de que su vista había mejorada considerablemente aun veía borroso.

Pompy ven… pronto.- grito la voz profunda y sonora.

Unos pasos acelerados resonaron por la habitación.- cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites… muchachito.- dijo la mencionada.

Lo siento pompy… es solo que la muchacha a abierto los ojos… pero parece que no puede ver.- dijo el regañado.

La muchacha recostada en la cama escuchaba atenta la conversación que mantenían los sujetos, y pronto las imágenes más horribles de su vida volvieron a su mente haciendo dar un grito de horror y llevarse la mano que tenía "buena" hacia la cabeza, sin pensar en el dolor que le provocaba aquel acto.

El hombre en la habitación miro a la señora pomfrey y ambos fueron hacia la muchacha que gritaba llena de pánico y desesperación, la mujer le tomo el brazo con cariño y cuidado trato de que lo bajara, pero la chica no quería ceder y ella temía ejercer fuerza porque le podía hacer mas daño del que ya tenia.

Harry….amor…que son esos gritos.- dijo una pelirroja de largos cabellos, esbelta y del piel blanca, que vestía unos jeans y un gran chaleco de color verde de lana, que entraba por la puerta hacia la enfermería.

Ginny… cariño… puedes ir por el profesor y decirle que la muchacha de las cual les hable hace un rato acaba de despertar.- pidió harry.

Esta bien… pero si sigue gritando de esa manera despertara a todo el mundo… pompy deberíamos de darle algún calmante… se ve que la pobre esta muy alterada.- decía la pelirroja.

No te preocupes ginny… por favor ve a hacer lo que te dijo harry… y evita de momento que los niños vengan hacia acá.- pidió la enfermera.

Ginny se retiro del lugar a paso sigiloso y rápido. Harry la observo hasta que ella ya no se veía por el marco de la puerta y volvió a mirar a la chica que gritaba bajo sus brazos.- creo que ginny tiene razón deberíamos darle algún calmante… esta espantada esta chica…- dijo con voz cansada.

Fue entonces que la señora pomfrey con voz dulce y cariñosa le tomo la mejilla a la muchacha y le hablo suavecito.- linda… por favor… quédate quieta… no vamos a hacerte daño… si lo hubiéramos querido… ya lo habríamos hecho… por favor… deja de gritar… te aseguro que aquí no te pasara nada… estas en buenas manos… harry… y el profesor no dejaran que te lastimen… por favor tranquilízate,- decía la mujer en tono maternal.

La chica al escuchar la voz… se relajo un poco y dejo de gritar, abrió bien los ojos y harry la soltó, aprovechando que la habían soltado se coloco en posición fetal arrastrando consigo la mano que tenia lastimado y dejando escapar un quejido de sus labios.

No deberías de moverte… estas muy lastimada y has perdido mucha sangre… tu brazo esta roto.- le decía la mujer mientras revisaba el vendaje de la mano.

Don…de… estoy.- pregunto la chica con un hilo de voz.

Harry al escuchar el leve murmullo se acerco a ella, pero la muchacha reacciono mal y volvió a temblar al ver al hombre acercándose. La enfermera que vio todo le dijo a harry que se mantuviera distante porque al parecer su presencia ponía nerviosa a la chica y harry no se acerco más.

Estas en un colegio… en una región montañosa al oeste en escocia.- le dijo una voz apacible y madura.

Albus… que bueno que viniste… minerva tu también… la pobre muchacha esta muy asustada y no deja de temblar… minerva tu que tienes mas dones maternales explícale que no tiene nada que temer… que aquí esta a salvo.- le dijo la voz de la enfermera.

Minerva se acerco a la muchacha y poso una mano de ella el su brazo, cosa que sobresalto a la chica pero a la vez la tranquilizo enormemente, sentía una paz que nunca antes había sentido y eso la acarreo a abrir los ojos para ver quien había hecho eso. Una mujer de por lo menos unos 62 años de edad le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios. Sus ojos demostraban paz y amor, pero a la vez una gran responsabilidad.

Tranquila pequeña… aquí ya no tienes nada que temer… mi nombre es minerva mcgonagall… trabajo en este lugar y no dejare que nadie te lastime.- le dijo con voz suave.

La muchacha se incorporo de apoco ayudada por minerva y miro la sala, habían cuatro personas dos mujeres y dos hombres uno de mayor edad que el otro. Yo… yo... lo… sien…to.- dijo con voz casi apagada.

No se preocupe señorita…- dijo un hombre de edad que se acerco a ella, y al contrario de lo que harry creía esta ya no se sobresalto con la presencia de un hombre en la habitación.- es de entender de que este asustada… la entiendo… yo también lo estaría en su situación.

Que… paso… no… entiendo… nada.- decía la chica con voz entrecortada.

Eso es algo… que queríamos preguntarle… me puede decir cual es su nombre.- le dijo el hombre maduro.- mi nombre es albus dumbledore soy el director de este colegio… me podría decir cual es el suyo.

Yo… yo… no… me… gustaría… pero… no… se… no… lo recuerdo… yo…- decía la chica llevándose la mano hasta su frente.

Creo que esto le pertenece señorita.- le dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros que hasta hace un momento atrás la estaba sujetando para que no se lastimara,

Gra…cias…- y tomo entre sus dedos lo que el muchacho le había pasado… era una cruz de unos 2 centímetros de largo de plata que tenia unas incrustaciones en color negro, ella le dio la vuelta y detrás tenia una inscripción que decía "hermione" y mas abajo tenia una fecha 19-09-1979. Al leer ese nombre la chica empezó a acordarse de algunas cosas entre ellas su nombre.

Hermione… pero…no se nada mas… no lo recuerdo… solo… solo tengo unas imágenes difusas en mi mente y unos gritos espantosos… no… no recuerdo… nada mas.- dijo volviendo a llevarse la mano a la cabeza y apretando su frente con fuerza.

Tranquila… hermione… eso es suficiente por ahora… tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… y puede que no recuerde nada debido a eso.- le contaba la enfermera.- necesita descansar y comer algo… luego podremos seguir hablando.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió abrir dándose cuanta de que albus y minerva se retiraban del lugar despidiéndose con la mano levantada y diciéndole que descansara.

Crees que puedas comer algo…- le dijo el joven de cabellera negra una vez que se había colocado al lado de ella, cerca muy cerca de ella para ser exactos.

No… lo se… - y miro al joven y se fijo en la verde mirada que tenia quedando atrapada en el mar esmeralda que tenia enfrente de ella.

El chico no se quedo atrás y correspondió la mirada fijándose en lo ámbar de sus ojos, en la profundidad de sus pupilas y la paz que le trasmitía esa mirada pero que a la vez también le demostraba un miedo y un terror que jamás había visto en su vida, sin saber que una pelirroja presenciaba la escena desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Un carraspeo los saco de su ensueño.- te he traído un poco de sopa hermione.- dijo la chica.- te puedo tutear verdad.

Si… gracias.- dijo la mencionada.

Gracias… mi amor.- dijo el pelinegro dándole un beso a la pelirroja en la mejilla.- que despistado soy… me llamo harry potter.- dijo el chico.- y ella es mi novia ginevra weasley… mas conocida como ginny.

Hermione miro a la pareja que tenia enfrente y se sintió un poco incomoda no sabia como tenia que actuar en una situación así… no recordaba haber estado con tanta ente y mucho menos que la trataran con amabilidad y familiaridad.

Un gusto.- dijo al fin.

Será mejor que la dejemos que coma tranquila… cariño.- le dijo ginny a harry.

Tienes razón.- le respondió este.- te dejaremos tranquila un rato… cualquier cosa pompy esta aquí al lado… solo toca el timbre que esta en la mesita de noche y ella vendrá.- le informe harry.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se llevo una cucharada de sopa a la boca… estaba realmente exquisita, pero el brazo aun le dolía a horrores así que comió lento y pausado.

Luego de un rato madam pomfrey le había retirado la bandeja con el plato medio vació, ya no podía seguir comiendo nada… tenia un nudo en la garganta y una angustia tremenda. La señora fijándose en su expresión le dio un calmante para que se tomara y le dijo que descansara. Cerrando los ojos Morfeo la traslado a otro mundo… un mundo lleno de sueños y fantasías… un mundo sin dolor ni sufrimientos… un mundo lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

*****************************************************************************************************************

En un despacho se encontraban dos personas hablando… una de ellas era albus dumbledore y la minerva mcgonagall.

Pudiste averiguar algo en ella…albus.- pregunto la mujer.

Minerva… hay cosas que ni la mente mas poderosa entiende…

Entonces eso quiere decir… que…

La mente es complicada… esta llena de laberintos sin salida… pero detrás de tantas paredes siempre… estará esperándote la luz… la señorita hermione es un verdadero enigma… pero creo que pronto tendremos las respuestas que necesitamos…

*****************************************************************************************************************

Madam pomfrey… madam pomfrey.- gritaba una pequeña niña de no mas de seis años, de cabellos hasta los hombros liso y castaño.

Los gritos la despertaron haciendo que se sentara en la cama… ya no tenia puesto la sonda con el suero… solo tenia entablillada la mano… se incorporo del todo y miro la puerta de entrada hacia la enfermería. Lo que vio la dejo un poco impactada pero no se asusto… la pequeña niña que había gritado, había entrado por la puerta… pero lo curioso es que esta estaba cerrada… la pequeñita había atravesado la puerta sin sufrir ni el mas mínimo rasguño.

Oh… lo siento… no sabia que había alguien aquí… te he asustado verdad.- hablo la pequeña con su voz fina e infantil

No… nada de eso… buscas a la señora pomfrey.- le dijo hermione.

Si…esta...- pregunto la pequeña.

Cual es el escándalo aquí… quien entra a mi enfermería gritando.- dijo la enfermera saliendo de su despacho.- a eras tu kim que haces aquí.- pregunto acercándose a la pequeña.

Madam pomfrey… es jhon se quemo la mano otra vez y esta llorando y no quiere venir porque usted lo va a regañar.- le dijo la niña.

Por merlín… otra vez… pero que ese niño no aprende.- dijo la mujer a regañadientes saliendo del lugar.- donde esta… kim.- pregunto la mujer.

En la cocina.- le dijo la niña. Y con eso la mujer salio del cuarto.

Hola… me llamo Kimberly pero todos me dicen kim…como te llamas.- le dijo la pequeña subiéndose a su cama…

Hermione parpadeo varias veces antes de contestar.- hermione.- dijo al fin…

Umm es un poco extraño tu nombre… pero me gusta… que haces aquí… estas lastimada.- le dijo apuntado el brazo de hermione.

Oh… si… tuve un pequeño accidente pero… ya estoy bien.- le dijo.

Kim es hora de tu clase.- dijo una voz que hermione no había escuchado antes.

Luna.- grito la niña, saltando de la cama para luego tirarse a los brazos de la mujer que había entrado, era una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules con mirada soñadora. La mujer tomo a la niña en brazos y miro a hermione.

Hola… tu debes de ser la chica que ayudo harry… verdad… mucho gusto… mi nombre es luna… luna lovegood.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella es hermione… luna… tuvo un accidente por eso esta aquí…- le dijo la pequeña.

Si ya lo se…- dijo luna mirando a la pequeña para luego mirar otra vez a hermione.- un gusto hermione… espero y esta pequeña curiosa no te haya molestado…

No… para nada…- le respondió.

Que bueno… es hora de irnos kim… debes de ir a la clase… despídete.- dijo luna.

Chao hermione… puedo venir a verte después de mis clases… me has caído muy bien… eras la única que no se asusto al verme atravesar la pared.- dijo la niña con cara inocente.

Claro… que puedes venir… siempre y cuando tus profesores no digan lo contrario.- le dijo hermione.

Luna… me dejaras venir después… si… si… no seas malita te prometo que me porto bien.- le decía asiendo pucheros.

Siempre y cuando te portes bien en clases…- le dijo luna.

SI.- grito la niña…- te juro que se obediente.

Bueno… nos vemos después hermione… que descanses… pronto te traerán el almuerzo.- dijo la rubia para luego salir de la habitación con la niña aun en brazos.

Hermione se volvió a recostar en la cama, dirigió su mirada al techo luego de mirarlo por varios minutos no pudo evitar susurrar para si misma "viva aun", sin darse cuenta que un muchacho de ojos verdes la miraba desde la puerta y que este había escuchado su comentario, luego de unos minutos mas cerro los ojos… para volver a los brazos de Morfeo… solo que ahora sus pensamientos los ocupaba una niña de cabellos castaños y lisos que atravesaba paredes.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Espero y les este gustando… **

**Nos veremos pronto… **

**Espero y me dejen algún comentario… y gracias a todos los que leen…**

***RELENNA.***


	3. conociendo a unos pequeños

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo**.

**Aclaración:**

**Toda pregunta, tiene su respuesta, así que todas las dudas desaparecerán de a poco, no se desesperen.**

************************************************************************************************************

**3.- "Conociendo a unos pequeños."**

Un pelinegro de ojos verdes, estaba en las afueras de un grandioso castillo, el lugar estaba completamente nevado, ya no se veían hojas en los árboles y los pocos arbustos estaban cubiertos por el manto blanco.

Estaba de pie secando su frente con la manga de un grueso suéter que llevaba puesto, finalizo el acto y volvió a tomar el hacha para seguir cortando leña.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Hermione estaba mirando por la ventana de la enfermera, ya no tenia rastros del accidente, su mano estaba completamente curada, y ya no se sentía cansada. La voz de una mujer suave y misteriosa la distrajo de su paisaje que era mirar a harry.

Te he traído esta ropa… espero y te quede bien.- dijo luna acercándose hasta donde estaba ella, se la entrego en las manos y miro hacia fuera de la ventana, mientras hermione caminaba hasta la cama y depositaba la ropa en ella.

Es raro…- dijo de pronto luna.

Que es lo raro.- pregunto hermione sacándose el camisón que traía puesto.

Harry… el es raro… y mira que he visto cosas raras… pero el se pasa… no se cual es su afán de cortar la madera de manera normal… si con tan solo un movimiento de su mano eso estaría listo…-dijo.

Eso es porque a mi novio le gusta sentirse útil.- dijo una pelirroja que entraba en el lugar.- hermione te he traído estas botas… creo que son de tu numero… espero y te gusten.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias… en realidad no tiene porque tomarse tantas molestias conmigo.- dijo hermione un poco colorada.

No es ninguna molestia… hermione… después de todo te quedaras aquí y serás parte de esta extraña familia.- dijo una soñadora luna.

Hermione solo la miro y se sonrojo mas… jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza quedarse en ese lugar… no conocía a nadie… no tenia ningún don en especial y lo peor de todo ni siquiera sabia bien quien era ella misma, se acerco a las botas que le había traído ginny y se sentó en la cama acomodándose el vestido rosa pálido de manga larga y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas… un fuerte dolor de cabeza, seguido de un leve mareo la hicieron detenerse.

Te encuentras bien.- dijo luna acercándose a ella.

Si… es solo que…me moví muy rápido.- dijo levantando la cabeza de apoco, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y toma una bota blanca, se la coloco en el pie derecho y le quedo bien, repitió el acto con su otro pie...

Una vez lista se levanto y luna le pregunto si quería ir a dar un paseo por los corredores del castillo, a lo que hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Habían salido de la enfermería y un grupo de niños pequeños venían corriendo velozmente en dirección a ellas.

LUNA… HERMIONE…- grito la pequeña Kimberly que salía de entre medio de los demás niños.

Kim… te han dicho que no corras por los pasillos… te puedes caer y lastimarte.- le regaño la pelirroja que estaba detrás de luna y hermione.

Lo siento… ginevra… es que venia a ver a hermione…- le dijo la pequeña con la cabeza agachada. Ginny la miro con un poco de enfado y paso por su lado sin siquiera mirar a los demás niños.- tengo que ir a preparar mi clase… las veré luego y luna no te entretengas tanto… debes de acompañarme a hacer las compras en la tarde.- dicho esto se fue del lugar dejando a una sonriente pequeña que se acerco a abrazar a hermione.

Chicos quiero presentarles a hermione… hermione ellos son los pequeños de esta casa.- dijo con una sonrisa kim.

Habla la muy grande.- le dijo luna.- jaja este pequeñín de aquí es marcus.- dijo revolviéndole el pelo castaño oscuro a un niño de no mas de 8 años el cual le sonrió y le dirigió un tímido hola, ella es martina dijo por una niña del porte de kim de cabello rubio y ojos miel, luego la tomo en brazos para acércala hasta ella, el es Alan.- dijo por un niño de unos 5 años de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos chocolates y luego se dirigió hasta un pequeñito de por lo menos 3 años de edad que le estiraba los brazos, uno de ellos con un vendaje en la mano, luna bajo a martina y tomo al pequeño.- este de aquí es jhon, era un pequeño de cabellos negros y unos profundo ojos grises grandes y brillantes.

Oda… dijo el pequeño.-

Hola.- le dijo hermione, el pequeño algo tímido se acerco y le dio un ligero beso en el rostro, a lo que hermione reacciono dando un paso atrás… jamás alguien le había dado un beso tierno… bueno que ella recordara nadie.

Didculpa… no quedia asustadte.- dijo jhon escondiendo su cara con sus manitos.

No… no… te disculpes… no me has asustado… solo me impresione un poco… nadie… nadie… me.- pero se quedo callada ya que por el corredor venia el profesor dumbledore.

Que tal niños… no deberían estas estudiando… que hacen aquí… oh ya veo... que han conocido a la señorita hermione.- dijo el director.

Un coro de siiiiiii se escucho por el lugar.

Vaya que pulmones.- dijo el director sonriente.

Que tal si vamos por una rica taza de chocolate.- propuso luna, a los que todos los niños volvieron a gritar si, con mas fuerza que antes, haciendo que dumbledore se tapara los oídos.

Señorita hermione… podría hablar con usted unos segundos.- dijo el director cuando los niños habían emprendido la marcha.- no se preocupen niños la señorita hermione los acompañara en un momento…. Vayan tranquilos por esa rica taza de chocolate.

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron a luna para salir con rumbo a la cocina.

Hermione miro a dumbledore y este le sonrió... acompáñeme señorita hermione caminemos.- le dijo. -Se encuentra usted bien… se que aun no recupera la memoria… pero su recuperación física fue muy rápida… usted a que cree que se deba.

Yo… señor… no lo se… podría ser que aquí cuidan muy bien.- le dijo mirando hacia donde los niños se habían ido y sin evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior.

Puede ser… ahora quiero hacerle una propuesta señorita…

Puede llamarme hermione… solo… hermione.- le interrumpió ella.

Bueno… hermione… a vista de que kim le agarro mucho cariño… sin saber porque.- y le dirigió una mirada curiosa, un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de hermione.- quiero proponerle si le gustaría quedarse en el castillo…

Yo… señor… vera… yo no tengo dinero… no tengo nada… no tengo como para pagar mi estadía en este lugar…- pero fue interrumpida por dumbledore.

Aquí nadie a hablado de dinero… la mayoría de los muchachos son huérfanos… que los dejan abandonados cuando descubren que tienen alguna clase de poder extraño… todos los alumnos de este castillo tienen alguna habilidad mágica o paranormal como quiera llamarlo… y los profesores somos pocos… harry, luna y los demás muchachos se criaron aquí… y decidieron quedarse a enseñar… tal cual lo hicimos con ellos.

Pero… yo no tengo cualidades mágicas ni nada por el estilo… no se en que pueda serles útil.- dijo hermione despacio.

Claro que las tiene hermione… solo debes de saber bien cuales son… los niños no se dan muy fácilmente con las personas y kim parece adorarla… porque no empieza cuidándolos para que no se metan en problemas… usted no tiene donde ir… y yo necesito a alguien que los cuide… que le parece… acepta el puesto.

Si… claro… pero…

Sin peros hermione… los niños la esperan… y cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmela… luna se encargara de mostrarle el castillo y ya conocerá a los demás integrantes de esta rara familia.- habían caminado despacio y son que hermione se diera cuenta habían llegado hasta la cocina donde unos niños reían felices por que luna tenia unos bigotes de chocolate en la boca.

Hermione entro en el amplio lugar… donde todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa, cada uno con una humeante taza de chocolate y en el medio galletas, kim miro hacia atrás y le hizo señas para que se sentara al lado de ella y luna le ofreció una taza de chocolate recién hecho.

Gracias…- dijo tomándola y sentándose donde kim le indicaba.

Hermione… podrías cuidarlos… es que ginny me pidió que la acompañara a hacer las comprar… y esa tormenta roja tiene un genio… que mas vale no disgustarla.- le dijo luna.

Claro… de hecho el profesor dumbledore… me ofreció quedarme aquí a cambio de que cuidara a los niños.- le contó.

En serio… y has aceptado…- dijo con ojos brillantes.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y luna grito…- que bueno… que te quedaras… me alegro mucho… ya nos hacia falta otra mano femenina entre tantos hombres.-dijo.

Tantos hombres.- pregunto hermione.

A… ya los conocerás… son un encanto… bueno snape… no lo es mucho… pero sirius y remus… los dejaran maravillados… y claro a ron y los gemelos.- decía una entusiasmada luna.

No te preocupes… ella se emociona mucho con todo.- le dijo kim con los labios llenos del chocolate que estaba tomando.

Hedmione… te quedadas con nosotos.- le dijo un pequeñito que se acerco a ella.

Si jhon… me quedare aquí… te gusta la idea.- le pregunto...

Me encanta… tu… tu… me podias ayudad a id… al baño.- le pregunto con un sonrojo.

Por supuesto… solo debes de decirme donde esta y yo te ayudo…- se puso de pie y jhon le tomo la mano apenas, con paso lento salieron de la cocina con dirección al cuarto de baños.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Harry potter colocaba leña al fuego de una enorme chimenea que estaba en medio de un gran salón el cual tenia varios sillones y almohadones en el suelo, unos niños corriendo por el lugar lo distrajeron.

Hey para donde van a toda carrera niños…- pregunto al grupito.

Vamos a hacer una guerra de nieve.- dijo martina.

A si… y quien los va a acompañar.- pregunto el ojiverde.

Hedmione…. Respondió el más pequeño que venia tomado de la mano de una mujer.

Harry levanto la vista… y allí… esta ella…mordiéndose el labio, el ángel que creyó haber visto a la orilla del río… la mujer que lo había mirado…con los ojos mas dulces y penetrante que hubiese conocido.

Si… harry… el profesor dumbledore le pidió… que se quedara a cuidarnos… y ella dijo que si.- le contó el mayor de todos.

Harry se puso en pie y la volvió a mirar… el pequeño jhon aun la tenia de la mano.- es cierto eso.- pregunto acercándose un poco a ella.

Si…- respondió tímidamente y dando un paso atrás.

Ya vamos hermione… vamos a jugar… te prometo que será a lo muggle.- dijo marcus y le agarro la otra mano y la arrastro hacia fuera.

Hermione lo miro con cara de no entender y el niño volvió a hablar.- normal... sin poderes.- dijo desapareciendo por la gran puerta.

Dejando a un confundido y sorprendido harry… mirando por donde se retiraban los niños y una mujer misteriosa y enigmática, una sonrisa leve se dibujo en su cara y volvió a tomar leños para alimentar el fuego.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Yo quiero una taza de chocolate… aquí hace mucho frío…**

**¿Luna me dará una taza?… creo que no… tendré que hacerme una yo sola…**

**En fin…**

**Es cortito el capitulo…**

**Pero esta historia será de capítulos cortos…**

**Espero y les este gustando la historia…**

**Nos vemos pronto….**

**Y no lo olviden dejen algún reviews**.

**Recuerden que los personajes no son míos son de j. y que la historia se basa en algunas películas y cosas que mí alocada mente le da por imaginar. **

***RELENNA.***


	4. guerra de nieve

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo**.

**4-"Guerra de nieve."**

GUERRA DE NIEVE.- grito la pequeña kim a todo pulmón corriendo y tirándose en ella de un piquero.- un auch se escucho junto con un golpe amortiguado.

Hermione corrió hasta donde estaba la pequeña boca abajo, la levanto y le pregunto si estaba bien… la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asintió con la cabeza y se soltó de los brazos para ponerse de pie, tomar un poco de nieve entre sus manos y lanzársela a marcus que se encontraba detrás de hermione.

Marcus con nieve en la cara grito.- a ella.- y junto con martina y Alan formaron un grupo de combate, jhon corrió a esconderse detrás de la espalda de hermione que se había levantado y miraba con los ojos bien abiertos como unos pequeños le lanzaban con toda sus fuerzas pequeñas bolas blancas que no le hacían ni cosquillas.

Hermione… tu estas en nuestro equipo.- le dijo kim que estaba haciendo una especie de pared de hielo.- ayúdame… jhon… hermione…- la mencionada se hinco en la nieve y con las manos desnudas comenzó a tomar nieve y acumularla en la pared que estaba formando kim, el frió en las manos hicieron que se pusieran rojas y las retiro del lugar frotándolas un momento… el pequeño jhon que estaba a su lado la miro y le dijo.- toma… hedmione.- y le pasaba sus propios guantes, hermione lo miro fijamente y le sonrió tomándolos en sus manos, para acto seguido devolvérselos.- no son necesarios jhon… tus manos son mas pequeñas y los necesitas mas que yo… vuelve a colocártelos… si.- el niño la miro y los volvió a colocar en su lugar y tomo nieve entre sus mano y ayudo a kim a construir su imponente fuerte de batalla.

Habían pasado 20 minutos donde las bolas de nieve volaban de un lado a otro, ningún equipo quería perder y hermione reía mientras formaba mas bolas y se las daba a jhon que a duras penas alcanzaba a lanzarlas fuera de la pequeña muralla que habían formado, dando de golpe en la del oponente.

De pronto marcus y alan del otro lado se pusieron de pie con muchas bolas en los brazos y comenzaron a atacar al grupo oponente haciendo que hermione y los demás se pusieran de pie y retrocedieran hacia el castillo (estaban de espaldas a el) una bola a toda velocidad se dirigía a jhon y hermione se puso delante de el, la bola llego de lleno en su estomago miro a alan que tenia una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y se agacho a coger nieve para lanzársela despacio a alan que la miro y se puso a reír, la bola le llego a marcus que estaba al lado de el y las risas se hicieron mas fuertes, alan indignado tomo una bola que tenia en sus brazos y a todo pulmón grito.- A HERMIONE .- y los demás muchachos que lo acompañaban se fueron en contra de ella.

Hermione miro a los chicos y empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras las municiones le llegaban en el cuerpo sin hacerle ningún daño pero le provocaron un gran escalofrío, siguió retrocediendo, sin darse cuenta que los chicos habían dejado de lanzar bolas, dio un paso mas y choco con una raíz que sobresalía en el suelo, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás, cerró los ojos pero el golpe nunca llego, los abrió lentamente y unos ojos verde esmeralda le devolvían la mirada, un fuerte brazo la tenia sujeta de la cintura y otro de la espalda, el silencio se hizo presente, el viento soplo fuerte haciendo que su cabello se meciera con su paso y de pronto la voz de jhon preguntando si estaba bien los saco de su letargo.

Harry le ayudo a ponerse de pie.- estas bien.- le pregunto y ella asintió con la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, sus manos congeladas y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Después de un leve silencio un grito se escucho.-A HARRY.- grito kim y todos los niños se fueron en contra de harry, quien solo pudo colocar sus manos en la cara mientras esperaba que la lluvia de bolas de nieve cesara.

La lluvia paso y harry se quito las manos de la cara miro a hermione y le dijo.- vamos por ellos.- ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza y miro a los niños, ambos se agacharon y tomaron nieve, formaron una bola y los niños salieron corriendo en la misma dirección seguidos por harry y hermione, todos riendo.

********************************************************************************************************************

Desde una ventana en lo alto del castillo una pareja de profesores miraba la escena que tenían fuera con una sonrisa en la cara.

La mujer entrada en edad se acomodo en el hombro de su compañero y le dijo.- se ven felices.

El hombre la escucho y pregunto.- te refieres a los niños, a harry o hermione.

A todos.- respondió la mujer.-

El hombre la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo mas a el.- se merecen un rato de paz y alegría.

Si.- dijo minerva y volvieron a mirar hacia fuera donde 5 niños corrían a lo que mas podían mientras eran perseguidos por dos adultos.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Jhon corre… vamos… tu puedes.- gritaba kim mirando hacia atrás de ves en cuando, seguía con su carrera cuando un golpe la hizo volver a mirar atrás, era jhon que había caído al suelo.

Hermione corriendo se acerco a el y lo tomo en brazos, el nuño tenia una sonrisa en su cara, junto con mucha nieve, hermione le sonrió y le quito la nieve.- estas bien… te pegaste en algún lado.- pregunto la mujer, el pequeño negó con la cabeza y le dijo.- ya me puedes bajar… hedmione no me a dolido… la nieve… etaba blandita.- la mujer hizo lo que le pidió y vio a los demás niños acercarse a jhon.

Juguemos a escondernos.- propuso kim.- yo contare hasta diez y todos se esconden.

Los demás gritan que si, y hermione hablo.- yo… yo… no…se como se juega.- dijo con la cabeza agachada para no mostrar su rubor.

Oh… eso es fácil.- dijo kim… te escondes con harry… el te enseñara, y se acerco a harry lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta donde estaba hermione.- verdad harry que tu le enseñaras, harry miro a hermione y un leve color rosado apareció en sus mejillas, asintió con la cabeza y kim tomo la mano de hermione y las junto (empiezo a adorar a esta niña) se dio media vuelta y empezó a contar…- uno… dos… que esperan deben de correr a esconderse.- le dijo a harry y hermione que ni siquiera se habían movido de sus sitio a diferencia de los demás que habían largado la carrera, harry al escuchar a kim agarro bien la mano de hermione y la obligo a correr con él.

Hermione corría a lo que mas podía, el hombre que la llevaba era mas rápido que ella, esquivaban unos cuantos árboles mientras la voz de la pequeña kim se sentía mas lejos, sin aviso previo harry se detuvo haciendo que hermione chocara con el.

Lo siento… te detuviste de pronto y…yo…

Shuuuu.- le dijo el poniendo su mano en sus labios, su corazón se acelero mas de lo que estaba por la carrera.- hay que escondernos.- le dijo de pronto y retiro su mano de los labios de ella, sin soltar la otra mano caminaron hasta detrás de un gran arbusto, se metieron detrás de el y harry se agacho sentándose en la nieve, ella le imito y se sentó a su lado, la respiración agita de harry la hicieron mirarlo, tenia el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas, harry sintió la mirada y volvió la cara hacia donde ella.

Miro la mano que tenia entre la suya, sin saber porque no la había soltado aun, la levanto hasta dejarla a la altura que el pudiera verla bien y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, mira a su dueña y le dijo.- debes de tener frió.- desenredo su mano de la de ella y se quito los guantes que al parecer era como de cuero, dejando ver otro par mas abajo(hacia mucho frió) se quito estos también y se los paso a hermione.- son mas pequeños y mas abrigados también.- le dijo, hermione los tomo con manos temblorosas y harry volvió a hablar.- vamos colócatelos te quedaran un poco grandes pero ayudaran con el frió.- y después se coloco los que le quedaban a el.

Hermione obedeció y se los coloco, notando de inmediato el calor que emanaban, ruido de pisadas la hicieron volver a mirar a harry este le hizo puso su dedo índice en su propia boca en gesto de que no fuera a hacer ruido y hermione asintió y bajo su mano para apoyarla en la nieve, choco con la otra mano de harry el cual al sentir el contacto la miro notando que ella tenia la vista clavada en su mano.

El dio vuelta la mano y la entrelazo con la de ella, haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos, le dio una leve sonrisa y ruido de pisadas mas fuertes y pequeñas se escucharon, harry miro por la esquina de su escondite y vio a unos 6 metros de ellos a kim mirando por todos lados, cuando la niña miro hacia el otro lado harry dio vuelta la cabeza y se volvió donde hermione.

Tengo una idea.- le dijo.- sígueme.- y acto seguido se levanto y ayudo a hermione a ponerse de pie, aun con las manos entrelazadas.

Con pasos lentos caminaron por el otro lado del arbusto, hermione lo seguía atenta, esperando alguna indicación, la voz de kim la asusto.

Los vi.- grito kim corriendo hacia donde estaba sus demás compañeros que ya habían sido encontrados por ella.

Harry miro a hermione para atrás y le dijo.- a correr.- y ambos corrieron para llegar primero que kim.

Code hedmione.- gritaba el pequeño jhon.- code fuedte.- volvió a decir.

Llegaron justo uno poco antes que kim., aun de la mano.

Hermione respira agitado, mientras kim llegaba y se lanzaba a sus brazos sin aviso haciendo caer de espaldas y llevarse a harry con ellas.

Los demás niños vieron la escena y se lanzaron todos en montoncito encima de los jóvenes adultos, risas y mas risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, mientras harry y hermione le hacían cosquillas a los pequeños para que se quitaran de encima de ellos.

De pronto la nieve que pendía de un árbol cayo abruptamente al suelo dejándolos a todos cubiertos por ella y muertos de la risa, al cabo de un rato todos estaba de pie y se sacudían la nieve de encima.

Tonos rojizos en el horizonte, indicio de que la tarde estaba a punto de morir, para darle vida a la oscuridad de la noche, hermione viendo es espectáculo dijo.- ya es hora de entrar niños… esta empezando a oscurecer y no quiero que nos regañen…. Vamos dentro…- los niños protestaron y la voz de harry se hizo presente.

Hagan caso… recuerden que ahora deben de obedecerle.

Esta… bien.- y todos a paso lento se encaminaron hacia la gran puerta de entrada al castillo.

Hermione iba detrás de ellos y harry iba cerrando la comitiva, un ruido de ramas los hizo mirar hacia arriba y fijarse que una pesada rama se desplomaba justo en dirección a hermione.

HERMIONE.- grito y corrió hacia donde ella, la mencionada se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, justo cuando unos brazos la envolvían y la tiraban hacia atrás cayendo abruptamente al suelo, de espalda y pegándose levemente en la cabeza, la fuerza con la que corrió harry los hizo dar varias vueltas en el suelo, deteniéndose abruptamente con harry debajo de ella.

Sintió las ramas tocar el suelo y abrió los ojos por instinto justo después de recibir el golpe miro un poco hacia arriba y la cara de harry con sus lentes mal puestos y las orbes verdes detrás de ellos, el cabello de ella estaba todo lleno de nieve y enredado por las vueltas, las manos de el aun estaba en su espalda y las de ellas reposaban en el pecho de el, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, como tantas veces ya lo habían hecho, despacio muy despacio sentía como harry acercaba su cabeza hacia la de ella, ella bajo la mirada y se topo con unos labios entre abiertos una respiración media agitada, volvió a mirar hacia arriba y esta vez el miraba sus labios.

Harry miraba los labios rosados de la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos, su corazón latió fuertemente, estaban semi abiertos, podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, se acerco un poco mas, la mujer se estremeció en sus brazos y el la volvió a mirar a los ojos, sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente, acerco un poco mas su cabeza contra la de ella, ya podía saborear esos labios entre los suyos, estaba a punto de conseguirlo, solo un poquito mas…

HARRY… que haces.- grito una pelirroja, la cual cargaba unas bolsas.

Harry de asusto y giro a hermione quedando el encima de ella, hermione agitada lo tiro de un empujón hacia un costado, para luego sentarse en la nieve, una mano se ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse.

La acepto, una vez de pie se fijo que al dueño de la mano, no lo conocía, un muchacho con pecas en la cara y una sonrisa en los labios le devolvía la mirada, llevaba en la otra mano una bolsa grande, el muchacho era alto de unos hermosos ojos azules, hermione al verlo bien se sonrojo mas, si es que eso se podía.

Harry… porque estabas en el suelo… y con ella.- pregunta una extrañada pelirroja.

HERMIONE… HARRY.- gritaban 5 niños corriendo hasta donde estaba el grupo.- están bien… pregunto alan.

Harry se puso de pie y contesto… si estoy bien.

La rama casi te mata.- dijo una asustada kimberly a hermione que se estaba sacudiendo un poco de nieve de su ropa…

Estoy bien… kim… no es nada.- dijo ella.

Si no hubiera sido por harry esa rama te habría caído encima.- le dijo marcus.

Por suerte harry… estaba hay.- dijo kim con una media sonrisa y miraba a harry.

Es cierto eso amor…- pregunto ginny. Harry asintió con la cabeza.- a lo que ella dijo… te golpeaste en algún lado… cariño… te lastimaste.- y dejo la bolsa en el suelo y empezó a registrar a su novio por si tenia algún golpe.

Gin… estoy bien… no me golpee solo… fue… una caída… nada del otro mundo.- le decía mientras trataba de que su novia no lo siguiera tratando como un niño pequeño.

Que les parece si mejor entramos.- propuso una rubio también con bolsas en las manos.

Si es mejor.- dijo el chico de ojos azules que estaba a su lado.

Harry tomo las bolsas que su novia había dejado en el suelo y así todos se dirigieron hacia en interior del castillo.

Mas tarde en la cocina, se encontraban luna, hermione y el joven de ojos azules, sacando el interior de las bolsas que habían traído.

Así que se cayeron.- dijo luna sacando una bolsa grande de harina y la colocaba encima de la mesa.

Hermione la miro y asintió con la cabeza… tomo del interior de la bolsa unas latas de conserva y pregunto.- donde va esto.

El chico de ojos azules respondió.- eso va en el compartimiento que esta arriba de tu cabeza.

Ella lo miro y obedeció abriendo la puerta y colocando las latas en su interior.

Pero que distraída soy… no te he presentado con ron.- dijo luna.

Dime algo que yo no sepa... contesto el chico sacándose el gorro de lana que traía puesto, revelando una cabellera roja un poco larga.

Hermione… el es ronald weasley… mi prometido…ron… ella es hermione.- dijo luna y tomo del brazo a ron.

Hermione los miro a luna y luego miro al pelirrojo, el cual sonreía.- mucho gusto ronald.- dijo ella.

A no… me puedes decir ron… como todos aquí hermione.- dijo el.

No le molesta… dijo ella.

Luna se hecho a reír y ron le dijo- claro que no… es mas corto y menos formal.

Donde están los niños.- pregunto la voz de albus dumbledore que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

Están cambiándose… han quedado hecho un desastre después de la sesión de juegos que tuvieron allá fuera.- contesto luna.

Se la han pasado bien.- dijo el hombre mirando a hermione a los ojos.

Creo que si.- respondió luna.

Luna… después le podrías mostrarle a hermione su habitación… no me parece cómodo que este durmiendo en la enfermería.- dijo el profesor.

A lo que hermione contesto.- a mi no me molesta… por mi esta bien.

Si profesor.- respondió luna sin hacer caso a lo que decía hermione.

Luego dumbledore salio de la cocina con una bolsa llena de caramelos de limón que saco de las bolsas.

Al rato siguiente luna llevo a hermione hasta su habitación. No era grande tenia una cama para una persona, una mesa de noche, un armario y un baño pequeño del otro lado de la puerta.

Te gusta el cuarto… no es muy grande… pero la cama es cómoda.- le dijo luna.

Hermione le sonrió y dijo-… es muy bonita…- y luego se sentó en la cama.

Bueno acomódate… mañana le diré a pavarti para que vamos a comprarte un poco de ropa… ese vestido te queda un poco grande de cintura.- le dijo.

Hermione se ruborizo un poco y le dio un tímido gracias.

No tienes porque darlas… hermione… me agradas mucho… y no solo a mi… a los niños también.- le dijo luna.- y creo que a todos aquí en el castillo le agradas… en especial a un pelinegro.- dijo eso ultimo en un susurro cosa que hermione no alcanzo a escuchar.

********************************************************************************************************************

**¿A cual pelinegro le a agrado demasiado hermione?**

**Me encanta harry…………**

**Es muy lindo….**

**Y dumbledore entro a la cocina a puro robarse los caramelos…. Es muy fresco…**

**Le gusto este capitulo…. A mi si…**

**Espero algún comentario… para ver si les gusto… y si no… también.**

**Nos vemos….**

**y muchas gracias por leer...**

***RELENNA.***


	5. el piano bajo la luna

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo**.

**Música****:**

Craig Armstrong – **"**In My Own Words**."**

************************************************************************************************************

**5.-"El piano bajo la luna."**

Colagusano… han pasado 16 días y aun no encuentras a mi pequeña… que tienes que decir a tu favor.- dijo una voz como salida de ultratumba.

Mi señor… mi amo… hemos recorrido toda la zona… pero no hay rastros de la mocosa.- respondió con voz temblorosa.

Son unos inútiles… no pueden hacer nada…- grito el hombre.

Mi señor… hacemos todo lo que podemos…

No es suficiente… a caso no ves que la necesito… deben traérmela pronto… o ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias.- lanzo un rayo con su mano que impacto de lleno en el estomago de colagusano haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

Cuando quieres las cosas bien hechas debes de hacerlas tu mismo.- se dijo para si el hombre y concentro sus pensamientos en una mujer de cabellos rizados y castaños.

********************************************************************************************************************

Dos semanas es el tiempo que llevaba hermione en el castillo, en todos esos días conoció a mucha gente como a remus lupin y a niphandora tonks una pareja de profesores y esposos, ella estaba embarazada, pero lo mas increíble era que el día que la conoció la mujer llevaba el cabello largo y negro y a los minutos después lo llevaba de un color rosa chillón y hasta los hombros, lupin se rió de ella cuando pregunto quien era y le explico que su esposa podía cambiar su cuerpo a su antojo… así como el podía convertirse en algunos animales.

También conoció a un tal severus snape… pero este la miro con cara de pocos amigos… aun así le pareció una persona misteriosa y muy inteligente.

Un día domingo conoció a los patriarcas weasley y los gemelos de esa familia, wuauuu jamás se le paso por la mente que un simple caramelo te podía hacer votar humo por los oídos y que estos los habían inventado los gemelos y mucho menos se imagino lo rico y abundante que cocinaba la señora weasley.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente mientras recordaba como a ron le salía humo por las orejas, el agua caía por su cuerpo, se masajeo las sienes y apretó los ojos, unas imágenes borrosas de unos ojos rojos se hicieron presentes.- vuelve a mi.- escucho la voz en su cabeza y comenzó a temblar, ella no conocía esa voz, pero le provocaba miedo y desesperación.- hermione.- volvió a escuchar la voz y esta vez con el susto choco con la pared haciéndola abrir de bruces los ojos, las imágenes desaparecieron de su cabeza pero el dolor y los mareos no. Cerro la manilla del agua de la ducha y estrujo su largo cabello, tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella, pensando de quien podrían ser esos ojos rojos.

****************************************************************************************************************

Harry se levanto de bruces de la cama despertenado a su acompañante.

Que sucede.- pregunto ella.

Nada… solo que he tenido una pesadilla.- respondió el pelinegro levantándose de la cama donde se encontraba.

Y se puede saber que soñaste esta vez.- pregunto la pelirroja tapándose con la sabana.

Lo de siempre… gin… no te preocupes… voy a ducharme.- y a paso largo se metió en el baño, dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca, cuando harry cerro la puerta detrás de el la pelirroja perdió toda esperanza de compartir la ducha.

Caminaba apresurado hasta la cocina, apenas y tenia tiempo de tomar un café y a lo mejor unas tostadas, tenia el tiempo en contra para ir a recoger al pueblo a su amigos draco y neville.

Llego a la cocina esperando encontrarla vacía, pero se equivoco, el una de las sillas de la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentada hermione con una taza en una mano y una cuchara en la otra, la mujer se percato de que ya no estaba sola y miro la entrada de la cocina, choco de golpe con un fuerte torso envuelto en un chaleco color gris, miro mas arriba y vio al dueño, harry entro en la cocina a paso lento.

Buenos días.- dijo ella.

Buenos días.- respondió el. Tomando una tostada que había encima.

Hermione lo miro y le dijo.- te gustaría una taza de chocolate.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y le dijo.- si por favor.- seguido de un.- gracias.- Se sentó en una silla al lado de hermione, sin saber porque ya que el quería sentarse lejos de ella, pero tampoco sabia porque se quería sentar lejos.

Aquí tienes.- le dijo hermione y el tomo la taza y la deposito en la mesa, observo como volvió a su asiento y no despego la vista de ella hasta que se sentó por completo. Volvió la vista hasta la taza y la tomo con las dos manos, el rico sabor a chocolate caliento le recorrió la boca…- esta muy bueno… quien lo preparo.- pregunto harry.

Hermione se ruborizo y le contesto.- fui yo… a los niños les gusto así y desde entonces lo prepare yo.

Esta muy bueno.- dijo el volviendo a tomar otro gran sorbo.

Harry… que bueno que ya te veo… pensé que te habías ido ya a recoger a neville y draco al pueblo.- dijo luna.

Oh… es cierto.- dijo harry levantándose y dejando la taza encima de la mesa.- casi lo olvido… pero ya me voy… pero… para que me buscabas luna.

Necesito que traigan del pueblo unas cosas, pero yo no puedo ir… tengo que dar las clases de la mañana, y ginny esta con ron… revisando el huerto antes de que llego neville y nos estrangule por tenerlo descuidado.

Y que quieres luna…

Necesito que le compres ropa a hermione… veras no tiene nada y lo que le pasamos de pavarti, no le queda muy bien… parece que cayeran dos hermione dentro de ese vestido…ni mi ropa ni la de gin le sirven… somos un poquito mas baja que ella…

Hermione se volvió a ruborizar y dijo.- no es necesario con lo que me presta pavarti es suficiente… - pero no siguió hablando porque luna la interrumpió.

Nada de eso… ya te hemos dicho… harry me harías el favor de llevarla a la tienda para que se compre algo a su gusto.

Yo no… puedo ir… luna… debo de cuidar a los niños.- dijo hermione.

No te preocupes, ellos tiene clases conmigo… ve y aprovechas de conocer hogsmeade… es un pueblo un poco antiguo pero muy bonito.

Pero…

Pero nada… se nota que no conoces a luna… cuando dice algo mas vale hacerle caso.- le dijo harry.- vamos a la camioneta… se nos hace tarde y draco es un poco mañoso. Y tomo de la mano a hermione y se la llevo dejando a luna con los ojos bien abierto y mirando las manos entrelazadas.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Andaban por un camino de tierra dejando en a su paso una enorme polvareda, ninguno de los hablaba, hermione se limitada a mirar por la ventanilla hacia fuera y ver el hermoso paisaje que tenia, el gran manto blanco se empezaba a disolver con los tenues rayos del sol, indicio de que el invierno llegaba a su fin. De pronto a lo lejos se empezaron a divisar unos hermosos techos aun cubiertos de la capa blanca.

Ese que se ve haya es el pueblo de hogsmeade.- dijo harry, rompiendo el silencio, ella solo miro hacia delante sin pronunciar palabras.

Harry se estaciono fuera de la estación de trenes y apago el motor.- llegamos… los muchachos deben de haber llegado ya.- dijo y abrió su puerta para salir de la camioneta, hermione le imito bajando con cuidado porque el piso estaba resbaladizo.

Caminaron en silencio entrando a la estación, hermione se quedo un poco atrás mirando el lugar, era muy hermoso y antiguo parecía un pueblo medieval, la gente transitaba a paso lento y se detenían a saludar a otras personas.

Hasta que llegas… pensé que nos habías olvidado… potter.- dijo una voz fría…

Me gustaría… pero ya sabes… luna insiste en que debo de llevarte al castillo… y bueno aquí estoy.- dijo harry estirándole la mano en señal de saludo al cual el otro muchacho acepto y estrecharon las manos.- donde esta neville.- dijo después de unos segundos.

Me buscabas.- dijo el mencionado detrás de el, harry se dio la vuelta y estaba el muchacho sonriéndole.- veo que no te quedaste en Bulgaria… me alegro porque creo… que ron tiene problemas en el invernadero.- dijo dándole un abrazo al chico.

Que te entretuvo longbottom.- dijo en otro chico que los acompañaba.

Nada… solo me entretuve mirando esa chica.- dijo señalando a hermione.

A… veo que ya te has fijado.- dijo harry.

En que…- dijo el otro chico con voz fría… pero se detuvo al ver la chica que menciono neville se acercaba a ellos, dejándolo con la boca semi abierta.

Hermione se coloco a lado de harry.- chicos ella es hermione… vive en el castillo.- dijo harry.- hermione el es neville longbottom.- ella miro al chico y le dirigió un tímido hola.- y este rubito es draco malfoy.- dijo señalando al rubio de ojos grises que estaba al lado de neville.

Un gusto.- dijo draco, tomándole la mano y depositando un leve beso en ella.

Neville miro la escena y en sus labios apareció una leve sonrisa.

Y de donde apareció la señorita hermione.- pregunto este.

Es una historia larga neville… se las contare por el camino… es mejor que nos vayamos… aun tengo que pasar a la tienda.- dijo harry.

Hermione parpadeo varias beses… pensando que a harry ya se le había olvidado el encargo de luna.

Llegaron a la camioneta y cargaron las dos maletas que traían los recién llegados.- bien vendrán con nosotros o se quedaran aquí.- pregunto harry.

Y donde iremos.- quiso saber draco.

A la tienda de ropa…- respondió el ojiverde. Y guió a hermione hasta ella.

Después de 20 minutos en la tienda y de haber elegido con ayuda de draco, neville y harry, hermione salio con un gran surtido de ropa y zapatos, y también con un ardor en la cara, ya que harry les contó a los muchachos que la chica no tenia nada que usar, mas que ropa que le quedaba unas tres tallas mas grande.

Es resto del día paso sin mas contratiempos, hermione llevo su nueva ropa a la su habitación y la acomodo con ayuda de kim y jhon que no se despegaban de ella en ningún momento.

Una fría noche de luna llena se dejo caer en el castillo, todos estaba ya en sus respectivos cuartos, hermione salía del cuarto de baño con un camisón blanco y descalza, era tarde y se metió en la cama, dispuesta a dormir tranquilamente.

********************************************************************************************************************

Corría detrás de una joven… si era una joven, no la veía bien, una carcajada fuerte y macabra salio de su boca, pero el no entendía porque, luego unas palabras salieron de ella también.- no corras mi pequeña… sabes que no puedes escapar de mi… no tienes salida…- la joven corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo y cayo al suelo.

Gritos… fuego… sombras… más gritos… un cuerpo de mujer, llanto y lágrimas, el mismo cuerpo de mujer que volvía a correr desesperada, sus manos grandes la atrapaban y tapaban su boca para que no gritara, luego la tiraban dentro de una pequeña celda húmeda y fría, la mujer a la cual no pudo verle el rostro gritaba y pedía que parara, pero el no se detuvo y susurro unas palabras que el no entendía y la mujer cayo inconsciente en el suelo mojado.

Despertó con la frente empapada en sudor y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se llevo una mano a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en su frente y se pregunto que diablo había sido eso, miro a ginny a su lado y esta ni se movía. Decidió que debería de ir a tomar un baso de agua y salio de su dormitorio solo con los pantalones largos de su pijama puestos y descalzo.

********************************************************************************************************************

En una habitación un poco lejos de la de harry, dormía hermione bueno. Hasta que la pesadilla se hizo presente.

Corría por un largo pasillo, un hombre de ojos rojas la perseguía, era un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, los truenos sonaban por todo el lugar.- escucho la carcajada del hombre y luego sus palabras.- no corras mi pequeña… sabes que no puedes escapar de mi… no tienes salida.- corrió mas fuerte chocando con algo que la tiro al suelo.

Volvió a gritar de dolor por el golpe, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se puso de pie y volvió a correr pero el hombre la atrapo con una mano en la cintura y la otra en su boca, ya no pudo gritar, el hombre la condujo hasta un celda pequeña y la tiro al suelo, susurro algo que ella no pudo escuchar y su cuerpo se convulsiono llevándola a un abismo de oscuridad y desesperación, cayo inconsciente al suelo con la imagen de unos ojos rojos en su cabeza.

Despertó de golpe y con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba aterrada y la imagen de los ojos rojos se volvió a ser presente, esta vez los veía por toda su habitación, se levanto tambaleante de su cama y sus propios gritos aun resonaban en su cabeza, se llevo las manos hasta ella y comenzó a sollozar, la habitación estaba oscura y las rizas del hombre de sus pesadillas se escucho por el lugar volviéndola a asustar y sin poder evitarlo se hecho a correr, saliendo de su habitación.

Corrió aun con las manos puestas en su cabeza, las carcajadas y los gritos no la dejaban haciendo cerrar por segundo los ojos, para luego abrirlos y seguir corriendo, paso por un sin fin de pasillos, subió por lo menos tres pisos sin darse cuenta, presa del pánico llego a un pasillo sin salida que tenia en el final una enorme ventana, se acerco a ella para mirar hacia fuera, un escalofriante trueno se dejo ver por el bosque, el sonido hizo que hermione se tapara los oídos y se girara para esconderse, abriendo una puerta y entrando en la habitación.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Harry salía de la cocina con una vaso de leche en la mano, la cicatriz aun le dolía y se llevo la mano desocupada a ella, la toco, un leve grito lo sobresalto haciéndolo tirar el vaso de su mano, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo para convertirse en miles de pedacitos de vidrio, derramando el contenido por el lugar.

Miro hacia todos lados, pensando que era un reflejo de su atormentado sueño, cuando de pronto lo volvió a escuchar, agudizo su oído y corrió por donde creyó que venia la voz.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Estaba a oscuras, solo las luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas la dejaron ver su interior, una habitación enorme con una gran chimenea ahora apagada, unos cuantos sillones y mesitas al costado, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue un hermoso piano de color blanco iluminado por la luz de la luna, era misterioso y bello a la vez, hermione se acerco a el a paso lento, como hipnotizada por el instrumento, se detuvo al costado de este.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, miro por los corredores y no vio nada, siguió su camino por las escaleras, repitiendo la acción piso por piso, escucho un leve sollozo y subió un piso mas, se quedo quieto tratando de escuchar algo, pero ya no se oía nada.

Camino a paso lento por el pasillo, notando que la puerta del fondo se encontraba un poco abierta.

********************************************************************************************************************

Rodeo todo el piano y lo acaricio como si fuera un objeto de gran valor, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que derramaron y por la emoción que sintió de pronto en su corazón.

Abrió la tapa que ocultaba las preciadas teclas y las acaricio suavemente con sus finos dedos. La luz de la luna en su espalda hacia que se dibujaran siluetas en el piano y ella movió sus dedos y pareció que tenues sonidos salieran de el.

Estaba sola ella y el piano… el piano y ella.- entonces se le ocurrió una idea, se sentó en el piso y toco dos teclas el sonido suave se escucho por la habitación.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Paso a paso llego hasta la puerta que se encontraba medio abierta, un sonido salio de la habitación y llego a sus oídos, parpadeo unos segundos.- minerva.- dijo en un susurro, y luego por el espacio que quedaba con la puerta abierta miro hacia dentro.

Una silueta de mujer, estaba en el piano, la luz de la luna a su espalda no dejaba ver quien era, de pronto mas acordes se escucharon y quedo alucinado por la melodía.

********************************************************************************************************************

Reproducir: "In my own words".

Comenzó a tocas las teclas suavemente, cerro los ojos para concentrarse en la sonata que hace muchos años le enseñaron, las notas sonaban aun en su cabeza, se sentía una con el instrumento bajo sus dedos, y su mente llegaron imágenes de una bella mujer enseñándole la melodía, no le veía el rostro, pero estaba segura que era una mujer hermosa y cariñosa, los sonidos del piano la trajeron de vuelta, se detuvo un segundo y continuo con la suave melodía.

Harry se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mientras la música invadía todos sus sentidos, se sentía feliz, pero a la vez un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, no sabia el motivo por el cual su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero lo que si sabia era que la melodía que escuchaba la trasladaba a otro mundo.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Siguió tocando con más ganas, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, el miedo que la había llevado hasta allí, ya no estaba, se sentía realmente en el paraíso.

La melodía llegaba a su fin, toco las últimas teclas con una sola mano, mientras con la otra secaba una lagrima.

Un fuerte golpe en la entrada de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse y ponerse de pie, camino hasta quedar al costado del piano y tomo un candelabro que había encima de este.

Quien esta ahí.- grito con voz asustada.

Harry se asusto de la voz que sonó de dentro de la habitación, llevo las manos hacia arriba y empujo la puerta para entrar. Jamás se imagino que la mujer que tocaba el piano tan maravillosamente fuera ella…- hermione.- dijo en un susurro.

Parpadeo varias veces y volvió a hablar... -Que haces aquí…- dijo ella sin salir de su asombro al ver a harry aparecer por la puerta.

Lo siento… no era mi intención espiarte.- se defendió.- escuche ruidos y vine a ver que pasaba…

No… lo siento... la culpa la tengo yo… no debí acercarme hasta aquí… y no debí de tocar… es solo… que.- dijo ella pero harry la interrumpió.

Pensé que eras minerva…- le dijo.- ella es la única que sabe tocar el piano.- bueno… ella me enseño un poco… pero creo que soy un desastre.- le dijo dando un paso hacia dentro.

Lo siento mucho… -volvió a decir hermione...

Como llegaste aquí.- le pregunto.

Me perdí…

Te… perdiste… pero estamos en el sexto piso.- le dijo el.- como te perdiste.- le pregunto y se acerco por completo a ella, vio que estaba descalza y en camisón y se sonrojo, la miro a la cara y la luz de la luna se reflejaba al costado de ella, le daba un aire mas misterioso aun.

Yo… yo… Salí corriendo… y… corrí… con los ojos cerrados… no sabia donde iba… y corrí… y… me perdí.- dijo ella.- encontré esta habitación y entre en ella… lo siento… se volvió a disculpar.

No te preocupes… es solo… que no entiendo aun como pudiste llegar hasta aquí con los ojos cerrados.- rió harry.

No lo se…

Bueno no importa…- la miro a los ojos.- hermione… te puedo hacer una pregunta, la joven asintió con la cabeza.- como aprendiste a tocar el piano.- le dijo.

Hermione se sonrojo y cerro los ojos…- me enseño…- pero se quedo callada.

Quien te enseño.- pregunto curioso.

Mi… mi… madre.- dijo al fin.

Tu madre.- pregunto harry y ella volvió a asentir.- pero…- iba a seguir hablando pero lo interrumpió hermione que se había dado la vuelta y que ahora miraba la luna por la ventana.

Mi madre… me enseño cuando yo tenia unos 6 años.- dijo ella bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Pensé que no recordabas nada.- le dijo harry.

Tengo imágenes en mi cabeza de cosas que supongo he vivido… pero recuerdo a mis padres y todo lo que me enseñaron… no recuerdo sus nombres… es como si nunca lo hubiera sabido...- tomo aire y dio un leve suspiro.- ella me enseño a tocarlo.- dijo tocando el piano.- era muy buena… y amorosa…

Tu madre… esta…

Muerta…- término de decir ella.- igual que mi padre.- mas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Harry se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo, era un abrazo tierno y calido, lleno de sentimientos compartidos.

Lo siento.- le dijo al oído.

Fue hace mucho...- dijo ella.- no recuerdo bien hace cuanto… ni como murieron… pero si recuerdo que los amaba mucho.- dijo soltándose del abrazo.

Harry le tomo la cara con una mano y con la otra seco una lagrima que caía…- mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia mas o menos un año.- le dijo harry.- los asesinaron.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Lo siento…- dijo hermione.- no quería… yo no… sabia… lo siento.- volvió a decir.

No te disculpes… no es tu culpa…el que un maldito psicópata los matara… por las noches aun sueño con mi madre… o mejor dicho tengo pesadillas.

Hermione escucho la palabra pesadilla y se estremeció, cosa que noto harry y la miro a los ojos.- sucede algo.- pregunto harry.

No… es solo… que ahora estoy aquí precisamente por eso.- dijo ella.

Por que.- pregunto.

Por una pesadilla…

********************************************************************************************************************

En otra de las habitaciones una mujer se encontraba mirando por la ventana, el hombre que estaba en la cama se acerco a ella, tomándola de los hombros.

Has escuchado albus… has escuchado la melodía.- dijo la mujer.-si minerva… le he escuchado.- le dijo apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de esta.

Entonces no fue un sueño.- dijo ella, albus negó con la cabeza.- entonces quien la toco.- pregunto dándose la vuelta para luego mirarlo a la cara.

No lo se minerva… no lo se.- dijo abrazándola.

Crees que haya sido ella… me refiero a su espíritu.- dijo la mujer con la cabeza metida en el pecho del hombre.

No lo creo… minerva…no… lo creo…

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Les gusto este capitulo…**

**Es mas largo que los otros…**

**Gracias a todos lo que me siguen es esta loca aventura… en serio muchas gracias...**

**Pronto se viene la acción… y conocerán el otro lado de la luz… la oscuridad…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo… capitulo.**

**les recuerdo que los personajes principales de esta historia son de JKR y la musica es de C.A.**

**Si llegase a ver alguna falta **

**Ortográfica, en verdad lo siento ya que nunca leo 100 % todo lo que escribo. **

***RELENNA.***


	6. ataque

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo.**

**6.-**** "Ataque"**

Los días pasaron poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta comenzó mayo, hermione caminaba por el pasillo tenia puesto ropa muy cómoda, cuando de pronto vio que venían corriendo por el pasillo unos pequeños tornados que chocaron con ella.

Donde van con esa prisa.- pregunto hermione.

Hermione… vamos… tienes que venir... vamos a ver el entrenamiento de los grandes.- le dijo la pequeña kim saltando de un lado para otro.

Desde al poco tiempo que ella había llegado, sabia que los muchachos entrenaban tanto en magia como en sus habilidades especiales, lo hacían para aprender a controlarlas y controlarse ellos mismos, pero jamás había ido a ver lo que hacían, ya que siempre estaba ocupada con los niños.

Los pequeños la tomaron de la mano y la obligaron poco menos a ir con ellos, bajaron hasta el subterráneo y marcus abrió la puerta de una pequeña sala que tenia un enorme ventanal, detrás del ventanal se podían ver los "grandes" como los llamaba kim.

El profesor dumbledore se encontraba hablando con harry y draco y estos asentían con la cabeza, jhon le pidió a hermione que lo tomara en brazos y esta así lo hizo, de pronto la voz de dumbledore dirigiéndose a ellos la hizo volver a mirar el lugar.

Niños… por favor si van estar allí, deben de quedarse bien quietos y no asustarse, recuerden que es solo un entrenamiento, y será mejor que tomen asiento.- dijo eso y movió su mano derecha, detrás de cada uno apareció una cómoda silla, los chicos se acomodaron en ella y dumbledore ahora se dirigió a la pareja que tenia en frente, ya que todos los demás se fueron a la orilla del gran salón en donde estaban.

La habitación en donde estaba se sumió en la oscuridad, dejando ver mejor por el vidrio hacia fuera, hermione acomodo a jhon en la silla que estaba al lado de ella y se concentro en lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Bien draco… dame lo mejor que tengas… porque créeme esta vez no me rendiré tan fácil.- dijo harry con voz desafiante.

No me esperaba menos de ti.- dijo draco colocándose en posición de ataque, cosa que también imito harry.

Cuando diga tres.- grito dumbledore.- uno, dos, tres, comiencen.

Luces de colores iban y venían, salientes de las manos de los respectivos muchachos, hermione miraba todo con gran curiosidad, no recordaba ver tanta energía reunida en dos personas, ni mucho menos como están las esquivaban como si nada pasara.

De pronto draco comenzó a concentrarse mucho, junto sus manos y cerro los ojos, para luego abrirlos de repente dejando salir de sus manos una gran cantidad de hielo, que le congelo los pies hasta las rodillas a harry.

Muy… interesante… draco… pero sabes que esto no me detiene.- le dijo harry acomodándose los anteojos...

Lo… se… pero es la primera parte de mi plan.- dijo y con eso se lanzo hacia harry estirando el puño, antes de que le diera de lleno en el rostro, solo unos segundos antes harry había desaparecido del lugar.

Hermione miro el lugar donde supuestamente estaba harry, pero no lo vio, sin siquiera saber porque miro hacia su lado izquierdo donde se suponía que no había nadie y allí esta el, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, la miro y le guiño un ojo para luego volver a desaparecer y aparecer detrás de draco, tomándolo de los hombros y propinándole la mejor llave de lucha que el recordara.

Te rindes.- dijo el pelinegro.

Has hecho trampa.- dijo draco.- se supone que no te desaparecerías.

Te dije que no me iba a dejar perder, además dijimos que utilizaríamos todas nuestras técnicas, bueno esa esta incluida…

Bien… esto termina aquí.- dijo el profesor dumbledore, los chicos se separaron se dieron la mano y se sentaron en la esquina en el suelo- quien mas va a pelear.- pregunto en eso luna y ginny fueron al frente.

Por alguna razón hermione se sentía incomoda, ya que nadie se percato donde estaba harry en los segundo que había desaparecido, como era posible que ella lo hubiese visto, si el uso una habilidad que ni siquiera draco pudo ver, entonces ¿habrá sido su imaginación?

Las chicas tuvieron un combate muy fuerte, ninguna de las dos quería perder bajo la otra, luna le había dicho que aparte de poder ver el futuro y de practicar el arte del misticismo, podía crear y manipular el viento, así como también le dijo que la pelirroja sabia perfectamente como controlar el fuego, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, se atacaban con hechizos si es que lo que pronunciaban era eso, porque ella, jamás había escuchado esas frases, para luego salir de sus manos luces que impactaban en su oponente.

Dumbledore dio por terminado el combate cuando las dos chicas estaban en el suelo ya sin energías y sin poder moverse. Entonces volvió a preguntar quien seguía, se puso de pie ron y neville pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo harry.- que tal si hacemos el duelo entre los tres.- dijo este mirando a dumbledore.

Me parece bien… harry.- dijo neville.- que opinas ron.-pregunto mirando al pelirrojo, este asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su lugar en medio de la sala, quedando así harry en una esquina y neville en la otra.

Otra batalla se dio en la habitación solo que en esta los contrincantes se tenían que preocupa

Preocupar de dos personas a la vez haciendo que la lucha fuera más interesante.

Hermione miraba a los tres oponentes y sus destrezas que eran varias y cada vez se coloca más nerviosa, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y comenzó a transpirar helado, se levanto de su asiento y sin mirar a nadie salio de la habitación.

Una vez fuera se apoyo en la puerta un fuerte dolor de cabeza la recorrió entera y se hecho a correr hacia el exterior del castillo.

********************************************************************************************************************

Fuego por todos lados había en la habitación y un hombre en el medio, hablaba en un extraño lenguaje que nadie mas podía entender, de pronto miles de serpientes se encontraban alrededor, el hombre que había tenido los ojos fuertemente cerrados los abrió y dirigió una leve sonrisa a sus invitadas.

Volvió a pronunciar unas palabras parecidas a un susurro, casi inaudible, las serpientes hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza y desaparecieron del lugar, la habitación volvió a llenarse del frió que momentos antes del ritual había.

Bellatrix… síguelas… puede que alguna de con mi tesoro.- dijo el hombre con voz lúgubre.

La figura envuelta en una capucha negra que respondió al nombre de bellatrix movió su cabeza afirmativamente y desapareció del lugar.

El hombre se volvió a su asiento y acaricio la cabeza de una gran serpiente.- muy pronto nagini, ella estará de vuelta, confió en que tus hermanas la encontraran y confió en que lucius haga un buen trabajo en esos asquerosos pueblos.

********************************************************************************************************************

Estaba apoyada en un árbol cerca de la entraba al castillo, respiraba muy agitada por la carrera que había pegado hasta ese lugar, levanto levemente la cabeza y la imagen de fuego y de gente corriendo llego a ella, se tomo la cabeza con las manos y pego un leve grito, cerro los ojos fuertemente y las imágenes volvieron, la gente corría desesperada, los vio como sufrían, como lloraban, y corrían incluso vio como unos cuantos caían al piso sin vida, vio correr a niños, ancianos a hombres suplicar por sus vidas pero lo que mas la impacto fue ver esos seres ocultos bajo un manto negro y una calavera en el rostro, le hacían recordar al alguien o algo, pero no estaba segura de que, volvió a gritar al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sentía angustia, miedo, dolor y sufrimiento cerro los ojos muy fuerte y antes de caer al suelo unos brazos la sujetaron, abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre que jamás antes había visto, volvió a gritar.

Tranquila… tranquila… no quiero hacerte daño…- dijo el hombre sacándose la capucha que tenia puesta, revelando a un hombre moreno, extremadamente guapo con un largo cabello azulado y ojos grises.

Hermione parpadeo varias veces, no entendía porque ese hombre la tranquilizaba tanto, la voz de harry la saco de su letargo.

Sirius… que sorpresa… que haces aquí… y… con hermione en brazos.

Ahijado… veras… esta preciosura me cayó del cielo.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y sin soltar a hermione.- no me hubiese gustado que estrellara esta linda carita en el suelo.

Hermione se enrojeció e inmediatamente se separo del bello hombre.- gracias.- dijo una vez de pie.

Cuando quieras…- le dijo sirius y miro a harry.- de haber sabido que me recibirían así, hubiera venido mucho antes, cuando remus me comento que había una muchacha encantadora y hermosa se quedo corto.- dijo tomándole la mano a hermione e inclinándose para besarla.- me llamo sirius black… a tus ordenes… cuando quieras.- y deposito un ligero beso en la mano de ella.

Hermione.- dijo ella.

Un gusto hermione.- le respondió el.

Harry miro la escena y de tres zancadas cruzo el espacio que lo llevo hasta su padrino.- que bueno que has venido sirius.- le dijo mientras lo separaba de la castaña.- tenemos tanto de que hablar, y que hacer…

Pero fue interrumpido por el hombre.- harry… me temo que mi visita no es de cortesía, sucedió algo y la orden debe de acudir… pronto.- dijo con aire preocupado.

Bien… vamos dentro entonces…

Hermione… debes de entrar… si no me equivoco… te sentías un poco mal cuando te encontré.- dijo sirius.

No es nada.- respondió ella.- ya estoy bien.- volvió a hablar y entro junto con los hombres.

*******************************************************************************************************************

En el salón donde se encontraba el piano se encontraba un grupo grande de personas reunidas, sus rostros mostraban mucha preocupación y sorpresa.

Como es de esperarse… el ataque fue muy rápido… en unos cuantos minutos… esos seres tenían el pueblo en llamas… y todo aquel que se atravesaba lo mataban…- decía sirius haciendo unos extraños gestos con las manos.

Y como es de suponer… no dejaron huellas… ni marcas.- pregunto la profesora mcgonagall.

Eso es lo mas raro… minerva… todos los ataques anteriores… no han dejado huella… pero ahora si…- respondió sirius.

Harry miro sorprendido a su padrino iba a preguntar pero remus se le adelanto.

Y que clase de huella han dejado sirius.

Una calavera… con una serpiente en algunos muros y árboles marcados.- respondió el con los ojos cerrados, como recordando la extraña marca.

Tendremos que ir a investigar.- propuso harry.

Si… harry… pero hay que ser cautelosos… creo que quien ataco el pueblo… ahora si quiere hacerse conocer.- dijo dumbledore.

Porque opina eso profesor.- pregunto ginny.

Muy simple… es la misma técnica que utilizaron anteriormente los que no dejaron huellas… y ahora si… es muy probable de que lo mismo… con la diferencia que ahora busca algo… el problemas es el que.- dijo dumbledore poniéndose la mano en barbilla.

Entonces es eso lo que hay que averiguar albus.- dijo minerva.

Bien… harry… iremos al pueblo… señorita luna… usted se puede quedar aquí con minerva y la señorita hermione para cuidar mientras nosotros vamos.- pregunto dumbledore.

Por supuesto… pero cualquier cosa que pase… deben de avisarme de inmediato.- dijo ella.

Por supuesto amor.- le dijo ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Todos los miembros de esa junta desaparecieron en un sonido de plin y luna y minerva salieron de la habitación con rumbo hacia donde estaba hermione y los niños.

********************************************************************************************************************

Harry se encontraba caminando junto con ron por una de las que se suponía horas antes había sido una calle, ya que ahora solo eran escombros y muertos, como era de suponerse en un poblado de muggles habían llegado algunos oficiales de policía de unos pueblos mas cercanos, así como también ambulancias y bomberos.

Que rayos… paso aquí.- dijo ron en tono de exclamación.- es como si el mismísimo infierno se hubiese hecho presente, jamás había visto tanto desastre y mucho menos tantos muertos.

Tienes razón, ron esto es algo escalofriante.- dijo harry agachándose y dando vuelta un cuerpo de un niño de no mas de 11 años. Que al verlo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños fuertemente.

La cicatriz le dolía a horrores pero no decía nada, sabia que dumbledore se preocupaba mucho de ese dolor y de los sueños que el tenia, pero aun no entendía el porque de la preocupación, que el supiera no tenia sueños proféticos como luna, y el dolor de la cicatriz lo asumía a los dolores de cabeza que le daban.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y ron lo miro.- sucede algo hermano.- pregunto el pelirrojo.

No es nada ron… solo que ver esto… me provoca una angustia y dolor de cabeza… me da tanta impotencia no haber podido hacer algo.- le dijo harry parándose de donde estaba y llevándose a ron a seguir buscando algo que delatara lo que había sucedido en ese lugar.

********************************************************************************************************************

Hermione y compañía estaban reunidos todos en la sala de estar, luna y los niños cantaban una extraña canción que ella jamás había escuchado, ni cuando era niña, minerva estaba en su despacho por si algo salía mal con los muchachos y ella simplemente se limitaba a estar sentada en un sillón y observar por la ventana hacia fuera con la mirada perdida, no podía sacarse de la mente las horrendas imágenes que había visto, y que significaban. La voz de jhon la hizo volver en si.

Hedmione… te sabes la canción de la adañita.- le dijo sacudiendo los pantalones que tenia puestos, de migas de galletas.

Que me preguntaste jhon… estaba un poco distraída.- le dijo.

Hedmaione… estas un poco blanca… que te pasa.- pregunto con voz inocente y suave.- te duele algo.

La verdad es que si… jhon… me duele la cabeza.- le respondió.

Si te duele la cabeza deberías de irte a recostar un momento y tomarte alguna poción de madam pomfrey.- le dijo luna que estaba escuchando lo que preguntaba jhon.

Te molesta si me voy a recostar un momento… luna.

Me molestaría que no fuera… ve y pídele a la pompy una poción… te la tomas y ya veras como en un par de horas estas como nueva.- le dijo luna.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, le dio un pequeño beso a jhon y se fue con dirección a la cocina.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su dormitorio con un frasquito de pócima contra dolores de cabeza, preguntándose porque madam pomfrey tenia tantas en el armario, cuando un leve mareo la hizo apoyarse en la pared, sintió como una voz pedía ayuda y miro para todos lados, no había nadie, y los niños no eran… no eran sus voces, camino hasta abrir la puerta de su habitación, dejo el frasquito en la mesita de noche y volvió escuchar la voz.

Ayúdenme.- decía.- cerro los ojos con fuerza y vio una imagen que la dejo helada. Era una mujer, estaba agonizando en el suelo y con un bebe en brazos, este no lloraba, y sintió una fuerte necesidad de ayudarla… lo deseó con tanta fuerza que no supo como, pero al abrir los ojos estaba frente a ella.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Un capitulo mas arriba…**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Nos vemos…**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios…**

**A… quiero hacer otra aclaración… no me gusta colocar los signos de interrogación o de exclamación y esas cosas… se que debería… pero no me gustan… así que pido las disculpas del caso… para el que encuentre que es una falta grave…**

**recuerden que jhon solo tiene 3 años, asi que por lo tanto le cuesta pronunciar la "r". **

***RELENNA***


	7. cenizas

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo****.**

**7.- "****Cenizas"**

Miro para todos lados y donde sus ojos se posaban veía horrendas escenas de casas quemadas y gente muerta, volvió a mirar a la mujer que estaba en suelo y se agacho a verla, su bebe estaba bien pero ella estaba muy mal herida, no sabia que hacer ni como actuar, ni mucho menos sabia como había llegado hasta allí.

La mujer abrió los ojos y la vio.- ayúdalo… por favor… su… nombre… es…- pero la mujer no termino la frase ya que dio su ultimo respiro.

Hermione derramo muchas lagrimas y tomo al bebe entre sus brazos, este se calmo a sentir los brazos tibios de ella, y ella saco un colgante del cuello de la madre en forma de triangulo y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Pequeñito… ahora que hacemos… no se donde estoy… y… tu… madre… acaba de … morir.- dijo derramando mas lagrimas, aun sentía la fuerte opresión en su pecho… miro alrededor y no había nada, mas que escombros y fuego, a lo lejos vio una ambulancia, pero no quiso ir ya que le preguntarían como había llegado hasta allí, y ella lo ignoraba.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, viendo como algunas de las casas que se mantenían en pie se derrumbaban por lo quemadas que estaban, siguió así por lo menos unos diez minutos hasta que llego a un montón de cuerpos calcinados, cayo de rodillas, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, sintió su corazón parar unos segundos y recordó lo que había visto unas horas antes, mas lagrimas bajaron por su mejilla.

******************************************************************************************************************

Harry se había separado del grupo, caminaba por el lugar sin rumbo fijo, tenia la mente nublada, aun sus ojos no daban crédito a la masacre que veían. Camino hasta llegar a unas ruinas que aun le salían llamas, subió la mirada y el cielo tenia un lúgubre color gris mezclado con tonos rojizos, volvió la vista al frente y se fijo en una silueta de mujer a lo lejos, esta estaba de pie y de espaldas a el, con la distancia no pudo ver quien era, así que lentamente se fue acercando a ella.

Mientras caminaba, iba pensando en como era posible de que hubiera alguien con vida en ese lugar, los únicos que estaban allí, que eran los policías y los demás, dumbledore se habían encargado de confundirlos y que se quedaran quietos para que ellos inspeccionaran el lugar tranquilos, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era porque no sentía la presencia de aquella persona.

********************************************************************************************************************

Hermione estaba de pie después de la breve caminata que había hecho para alejarse del lugar, mirando hacia el horizonte, no entendía lo que le había pasado, ni mucho menos como había terminado con un bebe en los brazos, sus cabellos se movían con el pasar del viento y tomo el bebe con un brazo para luego colocarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, las imágenes de la mañana retornaron a su mente y comenzó a preguntarse si tendrían algo que ver con que allí había pasado.

Sumida en las imágenes y sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cómo alguien se acercaba a ella por la espalda, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Siento una mano tocarle el hombro para darle la vuelta y ella por instinto lo hizo, encontrándose con un par de ojos verde esmeralda, detrás de unas gafas.

Harry.- logro decir en un susurro.

Hermione.- pregunto el ojiverde.- que... que haces aquí…

Yo… yo…- pero mas palabras no salieron de su boca.

Como llegaste hasta aquí… a caso no vez que es muy peligroso.- le decía harry con voz temblante.

Veras… yo… yo… no se…- pero otra vez fue interrumpida por harry.

Debemos de ir con el profesor…- dijo harry agarrándola del brazo y fijando su vista en el bulto que tenia ella entre los brazos.

No.- grito hermione.- no… yo…

De donde has sacado un bebe.- le pregunto harry…

Por favor déjame explicarte…- vio como harry respiro profundamente y asintió con la cabeza, entonces ella continuo hablando.- veras… yo no se como llegue hasta aquí… solo se que un momento atrás estaba en mi habitación con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abro estaba enfrente de la madre de esta criatura.- dijo y dio un leve suspiro.

Como que no sabes… y la madre.- pregunto harry.

Murió… en mis brazos… me pidió que cuidara de su hijo… pero no alcanzo a decirme como se llamaba… esto es de ella.- dijo sacando la cadenita con un triangulo colgante.

Harry lo tomo en su mano y luego la miro.- debemos de decirle a albus… tenemos que averiguar porque estas aquí… y como llegaste…

Harry… se que tienes razón… en que debemos hablar con el profesor… pero… acaso no entiendes… no es normal que yo este aquí… como crees que reaccionarían ellos… no recuerdo la mitad de mi vida… no recuerdo como es que llegue hasta aquí… y tampoco se porque tengo este fuerte dolor en el pecho… solo se que quiero estar tranquila… no quiero mas preguntas…- dijo y entonces sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

Hermione…- le dijo secando una lagrima de su mejilla.- no podemos quedarnos callados… esto es importante… por favor no llores… jamás he podido ver a alguien llorar.- le dijo.

Lo siento…

Harry dio un hondo suspiro y luego tomo el bebe entre sus brazos.

Que haces.- pregunto hermione.

Este bebe… no puede ir contigo… seria extraño.- le dijo.

Eso quiere decir que no me delataras.- pregunto ella.

No… pero debes de prometerme algo.- hermione asintió con la cabeza y termino de secar las lagrimas de sus ojos.- debes de prometerme que si recuerdas algo, cualquier cosa, o si averiguas como llegaste hasta aquí… me contaras de inmediato… de acuerdo.- dijo el.

Esta bien… harry… es una promesa.- dijo ella.- pero que harás con el bebe.- pregunto.

Lo llevare con dumbledore, el sabrá que hacer… quédate aquí… yo diré que lo encontré con una señora que murió en mis brazos y después les diré que seguiré recorriendo el lugar, escóndete, y vendré por ti para llevarte al castillo…

Esta bien… -hermione se dio me vuelta y harry emprendió la marcha con el bebe dormido en sus brazos.- harry.- dijo hermione.- este se dio la vuelta y la miro y noto sus ojos brillantes y hermosos, sus cabellos ondeaban con el viento, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.- gracias… muchas gracias.- dijo ella y se dio la vuelta y camino para esconderse detrás de un montón de escombros.

********************************************************************************************************************

Harry donde te habías metido.- pregunto draco.

El lo miro y siguió caminado…- estaba del otro lado.- le respondió y draco lo siguió en la caminata.

Profesor dumbledore.- dijo harry al llegar donde el, que estaba justamente hablando con un aturdido policía.

Que sucede harry… encontraste algo.- le dijo.

La verdad que si… encontré una mujer… murió en mis brazos.- mintió harry.- pero su bebe esta bien.- le dijo mostrándole el bulto que tenia en brazos.

Vaya…- es un bebe muggle.- dijo y miro a harry.- como supiste donde estaba…

Harry no sabia como hermione lo había encontrado… pero no podía decir que el no lo había encontrado… no podía delatarla… aunque sabia que dumbledore tarde o temprano se enteraría…- estaba llorando.- dijo al fin.

Sabes que no puede estar entre nosotros… verdad harry…- hablo dumbledore.

Lo se… por eso lo traje…

Este bebe no tiene ninguna demostración mágica… y por lo que siento… tampoco hay gente aquí con poderes.- dijo albus.

Esta seguro.- pregunto harry.

Por supuesto…- dumbledore cerro los ojos y volvió a hablar.- no siento ninguna presencia mágica extraña… solo nosotros… y lamento decirte que este bebe es un muggle…

Harry no entendía nada… como era posible que dumbledore no sintiera la presencia de hermione… ya que el estaba seguro que la joven tenia algún poder mágico oculto y no lo sabia… porque debía de tenerlo… o si no como había llegado hasta allí. Esta pensando en eso cuando dumbledore le volvió a hablar.

Harry… le entregaremos el bebe a los oficiales...- y así lo hizo...

A… también encontré esto.- le dijo harry entregándole a dumbledore la cadena…- era de la madre del bebe.

Bien… harry…- lo llamo dumbledore cuando el se dio la vuelta para ir donde estaba hermione.- hay algo mas que me quieras decir.- le pregunto.

No… no señor…- le dijo.- seguiré buscando…- y a paso firme se retiraba del lugar, cuando de pronto alguien le tomo del brazo.

Ginny… que sucede.- pregunto.

Nada… solo… puedo ir contigo.- le pregunto.

Es mejor que te quedes cerca de dumbledore… sabes bien que no me gustaría que te pasara algo…

Si… pero quiero ir contigo… últimamente te he sentido un poco alejado de mi.- dijo la pelirroja.

No digas tonterías… ginny… sabes que hay temporadas que mis pesadillas no me dejan dormir….

Si…

Vuelve con dumbledore… es lo mejor…- le dijo harry y se soltó de su agarre haciendo que la pelirroja diera la media vuelta y se fuera en dirección del profesor.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Llego después de un rato donde estaba hermione… después de cerciorarse que nadie lo había seguido. Ella estaba sentada en suelo, con las rodillas abrazadas y la cabeza escondida entre ellas.

He vuelto…- le dijo.

Hermione se sobresalto y levanto la cara, y harry se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida y con los ojos rojos.

Sucede algo…- pregunto.

Ella negó con la cabeza… y harry ser acerco mas a ella, le estiró el brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y ella acepto.

Gracias… harry… se que para ti esto es muy difícil… pero te prometo que apenas tenga una respuesta a esto… le contare al profesor...- ella se agarro el pecho fuertemente.

Hermione… que sucede…- le pregunto nuevamente pero la chica no hablaba.- hermione que tienes.- volvió a preguntar.

Me… duele… mucho…- alcanzo a decir antes de desmoronarse sin perder el conocimiento. Harry la alcanzo a agarrar antes de que chocara con el suelo.

La tomo fuertemente en brazos y desapareció del lugar.

Llegando directamente hasta la habitación de ella, la miro a la cara y esta estaba muy blanca… y tenia los ojos cerrados, la respiración era corta y dificultosa y el se asusto.

La recostó en la cama y le volvió a hablar.- hermione… estas bien…

Si…- dijo ella en un susurro…- solo déjame descansar me siento sin fuerzas… como… si… la poca alegría y fuerzas que tengo… ya no las tuviera mas…- luego de unos minutos de silencio ella volvió a hablar.- harry debes de volver… te deben de estar buscando…

Pero tu estas mal…

Si no vas… sabrán lo que paso… y no habría valido la pena la mentira.- le dijo.

Esta bien… pero tu te quedaras aquí… y descansaras… ni se te ocurra moverte…

Si…- dijo y cerró los ojos…

Entonces harry la volvió a mirar y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría y fuerza… sin saber porque… tan solo de verla allí… con los ojos cerrados, unos rizos traviesos en su cara, su labio inferior a medio morder… su figura y la pureza que irradiaba… se sintió feliz… lleno de vida… y volvió a afirmar su teoría… realmente parecía un ángel…

Desapareció del lugar dejando a hermione profundamente dormida y cobijada, en la seguridad de la habitación.

**********************************************************************

En una habitación iluminada solo por una antorcha de fuego estaba un hombre sentado en una especie de trono, acariciando la cabeza de una enorme serpiente.

Mi señor… el pueblo muggle ha sido totalmente destruido.- dijo un hombre envuelto en una capucha y con una marcara en forma de calavera en la cara.

Bien… lucius… bien…- dijo el hombre.

Mi señor con respecto a los miembros de la orden del fénix…

Que pasa con eso… lucius…- dijo el hombre alzando un poco la voz.

En estos momentos ya deben de haber descubierto las marcas… mi señor…

Eso es bueno… deben de saber que estoy aquí… de vuelta… y que muy pronto… resurgiré…- una riza macabra se escucho proveniente de su boca.

Si… mi señor… pera la chica…

Todo a su debido tiempo… ella sola… vendrá a mi… solo es cuestión de tiempo… y de unas cuantas… visiones.- dijo acariciando con su otra mano una cruz negra, que tenia un hermoso cristal del mismo color en el centro y una larga cadena.

**********************************************************************

**He aquí otro capitulo…**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan sus comentarios… **

**De verdad muchas gracias…**

**Y recuerden los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad son de j. excepto los niños que invente.**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

***RELENNA***


	8. algo esta cambiando

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo.**

** *********************************************************************************************************

**8.- "****Algo esta cambiando"**

La orden del fénix era un grupo de hombres y mujeres con poderes sobrenaturales comúnmente llamado mágico, se escondían en la fachada de un colegio, claro esta que este también funcionaba para albergar a niños y jóvenes que no sabían como usar sus poderes mágicos y eran discriminados por la sociedad.

Esa tarde la orden había ido a ver un macabro espectáculo, volviendo entrada la noche.

Como están muchachos.- pregunto minerva cuando los vio entrar en la sala de reuniones.

Es realmente horrible lo que vimos.- dijo ron.

Encontraron algo.- pregunto luna que entraba por la puerta.

Mucho y nada a la vez…- respondió dumbledore.

Harry se acerco a la chimenea era tarde y a pesar de que el invierno se estaba retirando hacia frió. De pronto miro sus manos y recordó a hermione y que no la había ido a ver.

Voy a cambiarme.- dijo tomando el rumbo a las habitaciones.

Amor… deseas que te prepare algo.- dijo una cansada ginny.

No… solo descansa… estaré en mi habitación… durmiendo… si son tan amables de no molestarme por ahora.- dijo y salio del todo de la habitación.

No crees que esta un poco raro.- le dijo ron a luna muy despacio para que solo ella escuchara.

Si...- respondió ella.- crees que… nos oculte algo…

No lo se…

*********************************************************************************************************************

Llego al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de hermione y camino por el corredor hasta llegar a su puerta, se detuvo para tratar de escuchar si ella estaba despierta y al no escuchar nada decidió entrar.

Cerro la puerta tras el y miro a la cama de hermione ella no estaba, se dirigió hasta la ventana y miro por ella, al cabo de unos segundo unos pasos lo hicieron mirar hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Allí estaba parada ella, solo con una toalla que le cubría su cuerpo, finas gotas de agua viajan por sus pies hasta caer al suelo, levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada ámbar que tanto le gustaba, le gustaba… pero como y desde cuando… gustarle… no podía.- se dijo en sus pensamientos…

Lo siento… pensé que estabas dormida y… llegue y entre… realmente lo siento.- dijo dándose la vuelta para no seguir mirándola con cara de bobo.

No te disculpes… solo no te des la vuelta.- dijo ella mientras tomaba un vestido rosa pálido y se lo colocaba, quedando este muy pegado a su cuerpo y mojado.- puedes voltearte.- dijo cuando termino de colocárselo y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

Si quieres me voy.- dijo el dando un paso hacia la puerta.

No es necesario… vienes a decirme algo importante.- le pregunto.

En realidad venia a ver como estabas… te veías realmente mal esta tarde.- le dijo.

Si… que paso… cuando desperté estaba un poco confundida… no recuerdo mucho…

No recuerdas el ataque al pueblo muggle.- le pregunto.

No… solo se que me desmaye y me trajiste hasta aquí… sucedió algo malo.- pregunto ella.

Harry se llevo una mano a la frente.- como es posible que no recuerdes nada… salvaste a un bebe… llegaste hasta un lugar lejísimos de aquí sin saber como…

Que yo que…- pregunto hermione.

Entonces harry se sentó en la cama y ella lo imito y comenzó a relatarlo todo lo sucedido desde que la vio en el pueblo.

Harry… no entiendo nada… como puedo hacer cosas… y luego no acordarme…- dijo ella tomándole una mano que la tenia puesta en su regazo. El se puso muy nervioso ya que estaba solo con ella en la habitación, y ella estaba tan hermosa con el cabello húmedo cayendo por su espalda, con ese vestido que la cubría hasta las rodillas y dejaba ver sus hermosas curvas.- basta se dijo mentalmente, potter no puedes estar pensando en ella… no sabes nada de ella…- pero la voz de hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Te ocurre algo… te has puesto muy serio y un poco sonrojado.- le dijo.

No… no es nada… solo pensaba…

Es mejor que vayas a tu habitación… hablaremos mañana te parece…- le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa de lado.

Es tan hermosa.- volvió a pensar, sacudió la cabeza y dijo.-Esta bien… estoy cansado… y debo de ordenas mis ideas.- se levanto de la cama y dio unos paso hasta la puerta.

Hermione…

Harry…

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Dime.- dijo el.

Yo… solo… quería… decirte… que gracias por todo… y… que descanses.- le dijo con voz muy suave.

Si…- dijo el.- hasta mañana… - dijo y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el.

En que diablos pensabas potter… como se te ocurre siquiera en mirarla… en… en mirar sus labios… sus hermosos ojos que me trasmiten tanta paz, se decía mentalmente.

Harry que haces aquí.- le pregunto luna que estaba parada a unos metros de el...

Yo… yo…- pero no puedo contestarle nada más.

Harry te hice una pregunta.- le volvió hablar luna que tenia las manos puestas en la cintura.

Solo vine… a ver como estaba… nada mas.- dijo muy nervioso.- que descanses luna.- y con eso harry salio disparado por el pasillo hasta la escalera que lo conducía hasta su habitación.

Pero que rayos le pasa.- se dijo luna y luego se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.- creo que una pelirroja no va estar muy contenta que digamos.- y con eso se fue hasta su habitación que estaba al principio del pasillo.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Los días transcurrían rápidamente, y los ataques a pueblos muggles se hicieron más intensos, todos los miembros de la orden del fénix estaban muy preocupados en especial unos profesores que hablaban en una habitación.

Albus… sabes a la perfección que todo esto es obra del maldito loco del innombrable.- dijo sirius.

Si.- contesto el.

Y que medidas tomaremos… el castillo esta protegido… pero que pasara con los muggles.- dijo remus.

No podemos proteger a todo el mundo… deberemos de llamar a la comunidad mágica que este alerta… y que cualquier cosa nos den aviso.- hablo dumbledore.

Y crees que podemos confiar en la "comunidad mágica" que esta fuera… si mas lo recuerdo ellos no quieren saber mucho de nosotros.- dijo severus snape.

Si pero son tiempos difíciles.- respondió albus.

Nunca pensamos que los mortifagos atacarían por su propia cuenta… al no tener al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.- dijo tonks.

Si… pero creo que nadie nos asegura que el este del todo muerto.- dijo dumbledore.

Como que no lo esta… tiene que estarlo… harry...- pero sirius no alcanzo a terminar de hablar.

Calma sirius… es solo una suposición… no te exaltes.- le dijo remus.

Así… pero no me gusta… por su culpa no están aquí ni…- pero de nuevo fue interrumpido porque tocaron a la puerta.

Adelante.- dijo dumbledore.

Era molly weasley la madre de ron y ginny, y de 5 hermanos más, que traía en sus manos una bandeja con café.

Gracias molly… eres muy amable.- le dijo albus.

No es por nada… decidieron ya lo que haremos con los ataques.- pregunto tomando la única taza que quedaba encima de la mesita ya que todas las demás habían sido ya cogidas.

No amor… estamos en eso.- dijo arthur weasley… patriarca de la familia weasley.

Yo sigo pensando… que por las dudas es mejor decirle toda la verdad a harry.- dijo sirius.

Creo que aun es muy pronto para tomar esa decisión.- dijo minerva.- creo que aun no esta preparado para saber toda la verdad.

Puede ser… pero entre mas tarde peor.- dijo sirius.

Confió en el buen juicio de harry… sirius… es un muchacho muy inteligente.- le dijo dumbledore a sirius.

Se que los es… profesor… pero…

No alcanzo a terminar porque neville entro corriendo a la habitación.

Un nuevo ataque… en el pueblo del sudoeste…- dijo neville con la respiración agitada.

Bien… vamos para allá.- dijo dumbledore.- avísale a harry y a los demás.- le pidió el a neville.

Si profesor.- y corriendo nuevamente salio del lugar con dirección a donde se encontraba harry.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Harry y hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca del castillo, hace un par de días a harry se le ocurrió la idea de llevarla al lugar para que sacara algunos cuentos para que se los leyera a los niños, tal fue su sorpresa al verla la cara a la castaña cuando entro por primera ves a ese templo del saber.

Hermione por su parte se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, ya que a ella le encantaba leer y a los niños les gustaba todavía mas, que ella les leyera, se quedaba varis horas al día, allí, cuando los chicos tenían sus clases y ella no tenia nada que hacer.

Estaban ella, harry y los niños, todos sentados en el suelo, escuchando una historia atentamente. Mientras harry les hacia unas mímicas con las manos, cosa que a los chicos les causaba mucha gracia y con sus risas contagiaban también a hermione, haciéndola que dejara de leer y que el cuento quedara olvidado por algunos segundos.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Ginny miraba a su "novio" con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, moviendo la cabeza, en forma de negación, salio del lugar, topándose con un par de ojos grises.

Ey… tormenta de fuego… ten más cuidado.- le dijo draco.

El que tiene que tener mas cuidado aquí… eres tú…- le dijo ella.

Umm parece que estamos de mala… me pregunto porque será.- le dijo draco en forma sarcástica.

No molestes quieres… porque no vas por allí… a conquistar a alguien y me dejas tranquila.- le dijo ella dando un paso al frente para salir del lugar.

No me dirás que estas celosa…- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

Por ti… no digas estupideces draco…

No… no lo decía por mi… lo decía por la parejita de allí dentro… creo que tu novio pasa mas tiempo con la castaña preciosa que contigo…- le dijo el.

Ginny se enfureció y trato de darle una cachetada pero el rubio fue más rápido y le cazo la mano.

Suéltame.- le dijo ella, pero al contrario de lo que ella pidió draco la acerco mas a el.

Pelirroja…

Suéltame draco...- dijo cuando este se acercó mas a ella.

Eso no es… lo que tus ojos quieren.- le dijo el.

Y que sabes tu de lo que yo quiero.- pregunto ella levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

Porque es exactamente lo que yo quiero.- y se acerco tanto que rozo sus labios con los de la pelirroja. Ella se removió inquieta pero no trato de zafarse de su agarre, cosa que aprovecho el y la beso con pasión.

Un fuerte carraspeo los obligo a dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, neville estaba con los ojos abiertos de par el par mirándolos y luna fue la que tenia cara de no poder creer lo que veía.

Luna… neville… por favor… esto no es lo que parece…- dijo una nerviosa pelirroja.

Creo que de esto… después hablaremos.- dijo ella.

Hay un nuevo ataque.- dijo neville cuando ya le había pasado la impresión de la escena.- donde esta harry.- pregunto.

Draco apunto hacia dentro de la biblioteca y el entro en ella, no sin antes darle una mirada de furia a draco.

Luna… por favor… en serio… esto no es lo que tu crees.- decía la pelirroja.

Y que se supone que es… si no es lo que vi.- dijo ella.

Bueno es solo… que…- pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque por la puerta apareció harry y neville.

Sucede algo… chicos…- pregunto harry.- ginny.- dijo mirándola a ella.

Esta se puso bien colorada y dijo.- nada amor… solo venimos a buscarte.

Bien… aquí estoy… vamos entonces.- dijo el pelinegro.

Luna se quedo allí y draco espero unos momentos para empezar a caminar, una vez que los demás se perdieron de vista el dio el primer paso.

A que juegas… draco…- pregunto la rubia.

No estoy jugando… luna.- dijo el cargando las palabra luna.

Entonces deja a gin… tranquila.- le dijo ella.

Para que quieres que la deje tranquila… es mejor que tenga alguien en quien confiar y apoyarse cuando potter…- no alcanzo a terminar porque luna lo miro fieramente.

Harry y ella son novios… y muy pronto se van a casar que no se te olvide…

Como digas luna… pero si te digo una cosa… la pelirroja me interesa… mas… de lo que le interesa a potter…- y dicho esto draco se fue el lugar dejando a luna.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Cada vez que había un ataque a algún pueblo muggle… hermione caía enferma y harry era el que la cuidaba, ya que todos los demás estaban tan ocupados en sus asuntos que no le prestaban mucha atención a la castaña. Había vuelto del ataque del pueblo, sintiéndose muy mal, por el espectáculo visto.

La relación que mantenía con ginny, estaba ya tan deteriorada que el no sabia que hacer… la quería …si… y la quería mucho… pero por otra parte… estaba ella… la mujer de cabellos castaños y ondulados… que le devolvía el alma al cuerpo… que con tan solo una sonrisa de ella, lo hacia volver a sonreír.

Que me esta pasando…- se dijo para el mismo.- estaba apoyado en la pared de la habitación de la castaña.- no puede estar sintiendo lo que siento…

Hermione se removió inquieta en su cama y logro articular una única palabra.

Harry.- dijo ella sin despertar. El se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano.

Hermione… por merlín… que me has hecho… que no te puedo sacar ni un minuto de mi cabeza…- dijo el.

Continuara…

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Pobre harry… aun no se da cuenta de que se esta enamorando de la castaña, si es que ya no lo esta.**

**Les gusto este capitulo… a mi me encanta que harry le preste mas atención a hermione que a ginny, bueno siempre a sido así, no es que yo lo este inventando.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y recuerden los personajes no son míos son de JK R.**

**Besos a todos y en verdad muchas gracias a todos los que dejan su comentario a esta humilde servidora.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**

**Les dejo el titulo:**

"**31 de julio".**

***RELENNA***


	9. 31 de julio

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo**.

**Se que la creadora de harry dispuso de ****que él es un año menor que hermione… pero como esta es mi loca historia serán de la misma edad… por favor no se vayan a enojar por esto.**

**Me olvidaba este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores lo quise cortar pero me pareció medio injusto así que lo deje así… espero y lo disfruten…**

Música recomendada para este capitulo**:**

**Sweetbox: far away.**

**************************************************************************

**9.- "****31 de julio"**

El tiempo pasó… entre más ataques a pueblos muggles, más pesadillas y visiones, más angustia y los encuentros en la biblioteca se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes entre harry y hermione. Dando paso al cumpleaños de harry… el 31 de julio.

Ginny corría de un lado a otro haciendo los preparativos necesarios para el cumpleaños número 21de su novio. Si es que se le podía considerar novio, a un hombre que apenas ya te dirigía la palabra, pero ella era una mujer muy fuerte y no dejaría que su relación "perfecta" se arruinara, por lo que fuera que se arruinara.

LUNA.- grito esta.- ese cartel va en el centro del salón, en aquella pared.- dijo ella apuntando la pared del fondo de enorme salón donde se encontraba en piano, lo había removido a un lugar y los pocos muebles que habían, los habían sacado, para colocar en su lugar unas cuantas mesas y sillas.

Esta bien… gin… pero no grites… no estoy sorda… pero si sigues gritando así… muy pronto lo estaré.- le dijo luna mientras caminaba a la pared para colgar el cartel que decía "feliz cumpleaños".

Lo siento… luna… es que quiero que esta celebración sea perfecta.- dijo toda emocionada.

******************************************************************************************************************

Hermione y los niños estaban preparándole un regalo sorpresa de cumpleaños a harry.

Hedmione… como esta mi tadjeta…- le pregunto el más pequeño de la casa.

Hermione la tomo en sus manos y la miro, era muy bonita de un color verde clarito con muchas estrellas pegadas y en el medio decía "harry", y también tenía dibujada unas nubes.

Esta muy hermosa jhon.- le dijo una vez que había terminado de mirar la tarjetita.

El pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomo un crayón para tratar de dibujar a harry en las estrellas.

Así pasaron varias horas mas dibujando cada uno una hermosa tarjeta de felicitaciones de cumpleaños para harry.

Pero hermione como no sabía que regalarle… y ella no tenía dinero… ni mucho menos sabía los gustos del pelinegro, con ayuda de kim tejió unos hermosos guantes de color verde esmeralda…- como sus ojos.- pensó ella mientras los envolvía en un papel plateado.

****************************************************************************************************************

Todo estaba hermosamente decorado, el gran salón lucia expendido, la mesa estaba repleta con comida que preparo la señora weasley, los gemelos prepararon unas buenas sorpresas "explosivas", luna y ginny realmente se habían lucido y draco y neville entretenían a harry en la sala de practicas para que no descubría la sorpresa.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Que tal si dejamos esto hasta aquí.- dijo draco al ver a ginny asomarse por el ventanal e indicarle que todo estaba listo para el cumpleaños.

Bien.- dijeron harry y neville al mismo tiempo.

Así cada uno partió a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

******************************************************************************************************************

Hermione puedes ir a buscar a harry a su habitación… quiero ser yo la que cargue el pastel.- le dijo ginny.

Si.- dijo ella y salio del gran salón.

Camino hasta la habitación de harry y toco tres veces la puerta, espero unos segundos y por ella se asomo harry vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa verde oscura que estaba abierta, dejando ver todo su torso desnudo.

Ella se ruborizo un poco al verlo así… te vine a buscar.- dijo en voz baja.

Y para que seria.- dijo el acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Hermione agacho la cabeza concentrándose en su hermoso vestido de color marfil que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dijo.- los niños te están esperando para leer un cuento.- mintió.

Ah… lo había olvidado…- dijo el abrochándose la camisa (para mala suerte de la autora) – vamos.- le dijo cuando termino su faena.

Caminaron en silencio harry iba detrás de ella, mirando como caminaba, como se mecía su vestido al andar y como ella colocaba los mechones de su hermoso cabello detrás de su oreja, revelando lo nerviosa que estaba, llegaron a la gran puerta y hermione tomo el pomo.

Hermione.- dijo él.-

Si.- dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

Pero harry no dijo nada… solo se acerco a ella y le tomo la mejilla con una mano. Ella se estremeció con el contacto de la mano en su cara y él se acerco un poco más a ella.

Los niños… nos esperan -dijo ella soltándose de su agarre.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, con lo que le había costado quedarse solito con ella.- pensó y abrió la puerta de golpe.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY.- gritaron todos al ver a harry en el umbral.

El se sorprendió y se maldijo mentalmente por lo que había estado dispuesto hacer segundos antes a la castaña.

Todos se abalanzaron a abrazarlo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños, y el solo trataba de ver por encima de todas las personas a la castaña.

Bien harry… debes de pedir un deseo y soplar las velas del pastel.- le dijo ginny que sostenía un gran pastel en las manos y se lo acercaba.

El cerró los ojos y mentalizo su "deseo" luego de un par de segundos soplo las 21 velas y estas se apagaron de inmediato. Todos aplaudieron al instante y harry pudo observar mejor el salón ya que habían prendido las luces, la señora weasley le dio un caluroso y fuerte abrazo marca weasley para luego seguir su esposo, y así continuaron todos hasta que llego el turno de los pequeños.

Haggy.- dijo jhon.- toma te hice esto pada ti.- le dijo tendiéndole la tarjetita.

Gracias jhon.- dijo harry.- esta muy hermosa.- dijo mirando la tarjeta.

La hice yo… hedmione nos enseño.- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

Los demás niños también le entraron sus tarjetas de distintos colores y formas y cuando el ultimo termino harry miro de reojo a hermione que sostenía un pequeño paquete en la mano, esta se acerco a el y justo cuando se lo iba a entregar ginny coloco música.

Harry… amor… ven… vamos a bailar…- redijo ginny cuando llego a su lado.

Ginny… espera un momento… estoy con los niños…- pero ginny no lo dejo terminar y lo llevo al centro del gran salón para empezar a bailar.

Reproducir: **far away.**

Era una canción suave y melodiosa, se movían por todo el salón mientras los demás los miraban, él pudo ver a hermione en la esquina, de pie y sola mirando hacia el suelo y estuvo tentado de ir a hacerle compañía y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque ginny se aferro mas a él.

Que pasa amor…- pregunto ella.

No es nada gin… solo estoy un poco cansado… y no me esperaba esta fiesta…-mintió.

Solo es algo pequeño para demostrarte lo mucho que todos te queremos.- le dijo ella posando su cabeza en su pecho.

Gracias…- le dijo y en eso vio a draco acercarse a la castaña, algo le dijo que el no alcanzo a escuchar y ella negó con la cabeza, luego de unas palabras de el y de que le tendiera la mano, ella acepto y se dirigieron hacia donde ellos bailaban.

Draco le puso una mano en la cintura y tomo con su otra mano la de ella para que la apoyara en su hombro luego tomo la otra mano de ella y la apretó comenzando así una suave danza.

Harry miraba todo como en cámara lenta, no entendía porque tenía esas ganas impresionantes de ir y partirle la cara a draco, no entendía porque tenía ese tipo de sentimientos y mucho menos porque no podía dejar de mirar a la pareja.

Ella sonreía de una manera angelical por las vueltas que le daba draco al bailar y de pronto a mitad de canción vio que luna y ron también estaban bailando, de pronto draco se acerco disimuladamente a el y le dijo que te parece un pequeño cambio, el no alcanzo a contestar cuando ya tenia a hermione entre sus brazos y su "novia" se alejaba un poco con draco bailando.

No podía creer como era posible que draco adivinara sus pensamientos… acaso el era tan evidente que tenia muchos deseos de bailar con la castaña.

Ella se removió inquieta en sus brazos y el la aferro mas a su cuerpo, ella lo miro a los ojos y el le sonrío.- no se bailar.- le dijo ella.

No te preocupes… yo tampoco.- le respondió él.

Ella sonrió y siguieron bailando desconectándose de todas las miradas curiosas de ver como ellos se complementaban tan bien y para no saber bailar no lo hacían mal.

Por otro lado luna y ron bailaban alegremente, mientras draco aferrada mas a la pelirroja que quería zafarse de sus brazos.- draco porque hiciste eso.- le pregunto.

Solo quería bailar contigo… acaso es un pecado.- le dijo al oído.

No… pero yo estaba con mi "novio" no pudiste esperar.- le pregunto.

A lo cual el solo respondió con un no. Y la apoyo en su pecho para seguir bailando.

La canción termino y todos se separaron menos harry y hermione, que siguieron unos segundos mas abrazados, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la pelirroja que gruño por lo bajo.

Cuando por fin se separaron hermione se puso muy colorada y salio muy rápido del lugar ya que se sentía muy nerviosa por estar así y que todos los miraran. Harry trato de detenerla pero no pudo, ella fue más rápida y salia de la habitación quien sabe con que rumbo.

Ginny aprovecho y dijo.- yo voy por ella.- y salio tras ella dejando a harry en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y se adentro a la cocina, tomo aire y lo sostuvo un buen rato para luego soltarlo, se tomo la cabeza con las manos y no dejo de preguntarse que significaba lo que le estaba pasando cuando tenia a harry cerca.

En eso estaba cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella, pensó que era harry y se dio la vuelta lentamente, abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de que no era harry, sino ginny la que la miraba furiosa.

No te creas, de que soy tonta… niña… que te tras con mi "novio".- le dijo casi gritando.

Nada…- dijo ella pero iba a seguir hablando cuando ginny la interrumpió.

No te hagas la tonta… te he visto como lo miras… me he fijado en como le hablas…

Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero ginny siguió hablando.

Déjame decirte algo… mosquita muerta… a mi no me engañas haciéndote pasar por una pobre victima de amnesia… conmigo esas cosas no van… y déjame dejarte en claro algo mas… "harry es mi novio, muy pronto nos casaremos, porque el me ama muchísimo, nos conocimos desde siempre y estamos destinados a estar siempre juntos"… y ninguna aparecida va a venir e interponerse entre nosotros porque no lo conseguirás.- le dijo fríamente.- además eres muy poco cosa para él.

Hermione soltó unas lágrimas y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Yo… jamás… he querido eso…- dijo en un sollozo.

Pues mas te vale… y ya estas advertida aléjate de "mi harry"… por las buenas… si no quieres vértelas por las malas.- dijo y acto seguido prendió fuego con una de sus manos para asustar a la castaña, y lo consiguió.

Hermione vio las llamas y se aterro, le recordó un calabozo lleno de fuego, de gente gritando, y de ella amarrada, cerro los ojos y dio un ligero grito para luego volver a abrirlos mirar a ginny y salir corriendo del lugar por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha y dio la vuelta para subir a la fiesta junto a harry.

Harry sin saber mas que hacer se dirigió a mirar por la ventana hacia el exterior del castillo, allí estaba mirando como la noche caía sobre las montañas y el bosque, cuando de pronto diviso una figura corriendo hacia el.- pero que demonios.- dijo en un susurro y enfoco bien su mirada en la figura.- hermione.- dijo.- pero… donde va.- se pregunto mientras veía a la chica correr a toda velocidad, se dio la vuelta y vio a ginny entrar en la habitación medio sonriente, camino hacia ella y no le dijo nada.

Donde vas… amor.- pregunto la pelirroja.

Al baño… no me tardo.- dijo el, sin saber porque le había mentido.

No tardes…- dijo ella.

Y harry salio del lugar cuando estuvo en las escaleras desapareció y apareció en el bosque, busco con la mirada huellas y las encontró y comenzó a correr en dirección por donde se había perdido hermione.

******************************************************************************************************************

Ella corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, jamás se había sentido tan triste y miserable, bueno no era que ella recordara mucho, pero nunca pensó que una persona que supuestamente te daba cariño, luego te tratara de esa manera, tan cruel y despiadada.

Era cierto que harry le atraía de una manera que ella no sabia como interpretar, pero lo único que se le ocurrió era de que estaba muy agradecida con el, por todo lo que la ayudado, jamás se le paso por la mente mirar a harry con otros ojos… o si.- se pregunto y detuvo en medio del bosque, el viento comenzó a soplar tenuemente y los ruidos de búhos y animales nocturnos se hicieron presente, cosa que la asusto un poco.

Debería de regresar.- dijo en voz alta mirando para todos lados, pero aunque quisiera ya no podía, estaba totalmente perdida en medio del bosque.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Harry buscaba como loco por todos lados.- donde te has metido hermione… y porque huyes.- decía mientras seguía corriendo.

******************************************************************************************************************

Hermione ya sin saber donde estaba, comenzó a caminar lentamente y al cabo de unos minutos llego hasta una roca, allí se sentó y trato de pensar…

Haber… según harry fui capaz de salir del castillo y llegar a ese pueblo… tal vez si me concentro un poco lo pueda lograr.- dijo en voz alta para luego concentrarse en el castillo, pero nada paso. Luego de varios intentos se dio por vencida.

Luego de un rato en silencio sintió pasos y comenzó a mirar asustada el lugar.

Harry llevaba un buen rato recorriendo el bosque, hasta que a lo lejos diviso una silueta a la luz de la luna.- hermione dijo y comenzó a correr hacia allí.

Efectivamente era ella quien lo miraba asustada.

Por fin te encuentro… que crees que hacías saliendo así del castillo.- pregunto el ojiverde.

Yo… lo siento… Salí a tomar aire y me perdí… no supe como regresar.- dijo ella ocultando su mirada.

Ya no importa… debemos de volver.- dijo el tomándola de la mano. Una sensación rara los recorrió a ambos y se quedaron quietos, luego de unos segundos sus miradas se conectaron.

No.- dijo ella y comenzó a forcejea soltándose de su agarre.

Que sucede… hermione.- dijo el sin soltarla…

Por favor suéltame.- dijo ella recordando las palabras de ginny.

Porque… debería de soltarte…- pero hermione hizo un movimiento brusco y el al tratarla de agarrarla perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de ella.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez para siempre…- que bella eres…- le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Harry… esto no esta bien… déjame por favor.- pero sus bocas se atraían como imán y ya estaban a centímetros la una de la otra.

No puedo…- dijo el y poso sus labios en los de ella. Por fin, lo que había deseado hacer desde el día que le salvo la vida en el río, lo estaba haciendo, sus labios eran tibios y dulces cosa que lo volvió loco y ambos profundizaron más el beso.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Voldemort estaba sentado en su trono por así decirlo con los ojos cerrados, cuando de pronto los abrió bruscamente, solo dijo dos palabras mientras de levantaba.

Te encontré…- y salio del lugar.

******************************************************************************************************************

El beso continuo por un largo rato mas, hasta que ambos necesitaron de llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno.

Esto… esto no esta bien.- dijo hermione ruborizada.

Lo se… pero no pude evitarlo…- dijo el.

Ambos se separaron y harry ayudo a hermione a levantarse, la atrajo hacia el dispuesto a darle otro beso cuando una risa macabra se hizo presente.

Te encontré… después de mucho… te encontré… mi tesoro.- dijo la voz que no sabían de donde venia.

Hermione se asusto y se abrazo a harry, esa voz le parecía conocida.

De pronto una luz y unas llamas aparecieron revelando de entre ellas una silueta de algo parecido a un hombre. Hermione se horrorizó y ahogo un grito.

Quien eres.- pregunto harry protegiendo a hermione.

No te metas mocoso… dame a la chica y te perdonare la vida.- dijo el hombre.

Nunca.- dijo el.

Entonces el hombre se dejo ver.

Ambos se asustaron por la apariencia del hombre.

Mi pequeña… es hora de que vuelvas con tu amo.- dijo saliendo de las llamas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y apretó más el brazo de harry.

No se quien eres… pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie.- dijo ella.

Oh… claro que si mi pequeña… - dijo el hombre sacando desde su cuello una cruz parecida a la que tenia puesta ella.- esta es tu gemela.- dijo el mostrándosela.

Hermione llevo una mano hasta su cuello y acaricio la cruz.- mientes.- dijo ella.

Claro que… al parecer no me recuerdas… pequeñita… pero no te preocupes… te haré recordar.- dijo esto y lanzo un rayo de color celeste con la mano que los impacto a ambos haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Hermione cerro los ojos, y las imagines comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, recordó todo, quien era ella, quien era ese hombre… la muerte de sus padres… su escape, y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Que le hiciste infeliz…- dijo harry tratando de ponerse de pie y ayudar a hermione.

Solo… le devolví lo que perdió… ahora entrégamela.- volvió a pedir el hombre.

Ella abrirlos ojos de golpe y se incorporo junto a harry.- eso jamás voldemort… nunca volveré contigo.- dijo ella secamente.

Tiene que venir… pequeña… o prefieres que mate al muchacho.- dijo el haciendo aparecer una espada de energía la cual le empuño fuertemente.

Tendrás que matarme primero antes de que le hagas daño.- dijo ella haciendo aparecer de la nada también una espada de energía.

Harry estaba muy asombrado… quien diablos… era ella… y porque parecía conocer al tipo ese… y lo que era peor de donde provenía semejante poder, de ella o de el.

******************************************************************************************************************

Albus y minerva estaba bailando en la fiesta, cuando de repente una demostración de energía se hizo presente y ellos pararan en seco.

Sentiste eso… albus.- pregunto minerva.

Si… al parecer nadie mas se dio cuenta.- dijo el mirando por todo el lugar.

No… al parecer no… debemos de ir a ver.- dijo ella.

Si…- y con eso salieron de la habitación sin que nadie más que sirius black se diera cuenta.

******************************************************************************************************************

Todo paso muy rápido, hermione corriendo hacia el hombre y atacándolo con la espada, el hombre que responda al nombre de voldemort le contesto el ataca y se carcajeaba de lo lindo y el, ni siquiera se podía mover de su sitio, estaba demasiado impactado con lo que veía.

De pronto una luz verde se acerco al rápidamente, pero hermione fue mas rápida y de un manotazo la hizo salir en otra dirección.- quédate quieto.- le dijo ella y coloco su mano apuntándolo, una luz blanca salio de su palma y rodeo todo el lugar.

Que haces.- dijo el acercándose a ella, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía avanzar porque algo se le impedía el paso.

Siguieron peleando como verdaderos expertos en eso. Las bolas de energía y magia iban y venían por ambas partes.

Vamos… pequeña… no lo pongas difícil… recuerda quien soy… soy tu único amo.- decía el hombre mientras atacaba.

Tu eres un ser despreciable y repúgnate… jamás me volverás a tener.- decía ella mientras contra atacaba.

De pronto la presencia de dos personas se hizo presente y harry miro tras el… eran albus y minerva quienes habían aparecido.

Harry… que sucede.- pregunto albus.

Eso es lo que me encantaría saber.- respondió el mirando hacia donde estaba hermione peleando con voldemort

El rostro de dumbledore se desfiguro al ver con quien peleaba hermione.-señorita hermione.- pregunto albus para luego agregar.- tom.- dijo el y minerva apretó su brazo.

Sucede algo profesor.- pregunto harry.

Pero justo en ese momento hermione era tirada al suelo estrepitosamente por un hechizo de voldemort. Este se acerco a ella y miro a harry.

Vaya… vaya… si no ni mas ni menos que el mismísimo albus dumbledore.- dijo el hombre.- te haría un reverencia… pero ya no eres nada…

Tom.- dijo albus.

Oh viejo… ya no me conocen por ese entupido nombre muggle… recuerda que ahora soy lord voldemort.- dijo colocándole un pie encima a una aturdida hermione.

Para mí siempre será el viejo tom.- dijo albus, provocando la furia de este… quien le apunto con su espada y dejo salir un rayo de color verde, que para suerte de ellos reboto en una especia de campo de energía.

Que demonios.- dijo tom.

Ja… creíste que los dejaría solos… voldemort.- dijo la castaña en suelo.

Tu… maldita.- dijo el y la levanto por el cuello, apretándolo.

Suéltala.- grito harry pero nada podía hacer al estar encerrado.

No puedo salir.- dijo albus.- que has hecho riddle.

Yo…. Nada… no seas ingenuo… la que hizo eso… es esta.- dijo apretando mas a hermione.

Un rayo de color gris le llego de lleno en el estomago y la soltó. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco…

Entonces ella se puso de pie…- vamos voldemort termina… lo que tienes que hacer… trata de matarme.- le dijo.

El la miro a los ojos y noto el dolor y la rabia en las orbes marrones…- sabes que aun no puedo… pero pronto te daré en el gusto.- dijo el y se abalanzo a pelear de nuevo contra ella.

Las espadas volvieron a chocar una y otra vez, la energía se hizo mas presente iluminado la oscuridad que ya había caído en el lugar. Hasta que de pronto una luz los cegó a todos y vario rayos se escaparon por todos lados.

Un rayo les dio de lleno a ambos, dejando a los dos tirados en el suelo, el hombre se levanto a duras penas y juro volver desapareciendo del lugar, y ella cayo inconsciente, el campo de energía se desvaneció dejando salir a sus ocupantes.

Hermione.- grito harry y se arrodillo frente a ella, comprobó que aun respiraba y de que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida.

Hay que llevarla al castillo.- dijo dumbledore.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y todos desaparecieron del lugar.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Wuauuu que cumpleaños… no creen…**

**Quien es realmente hermione…o que es…**

**Y como voldemort la encontró.**

**Porque nadie mas se dio cuenta de la energía emanada por ellos en el bosque.**

**Muchas preguntas… que tendrán respuestas en los próximos capítulos…**

**Gracias por leer y comentar a: **_sus, hermione1591, jesshp_.

**Hasta el próximo.**

**Por fis déjenme su comentario… siiiii…**

**Me olvidaba el próximo capitulo se titula:**

"**Profecías"**

***RELENNA*.**


	10. profecias

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo.**

Música recomendada para este capitulo:

**Enya: ****Adiemus. **

**Nota: esta ****canción si es necesaria, porque es parte de un ritual…**

**************************************************************************************************

**10****.- "Profecías".**

Harry, albus y minerva, se encontraban en el pasillo fuera de la enfermería del castillo, esperaban una respuesta alentadora por parte de madam pomfrey con respecto a la salud de hermione… si es que era ese su verdadero nombre.

Desde cuando…- pregunto harry, hablando por primera vez.

Dumbledore dio un hondo respiro y hablo.- te refieres a, desde cuando conozco a tom….- harry asintió con la cabeza y albus prosiguió a hablar.

Fue alumno de este castillo, yo mismo lo traje, cuando descubrí sus dotes mágicas…

No estoy entendiendo nada… profesor.- dijo harry.

Creo… que después de lo que sucedió con la señorita hermione… habrá que hablar…- dijo el.

Eso es lo que estoy esperando… que hable.- dijo harry.

Pero antes de que dumbledore volviera a hacerlo, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par dejando ver a la señora pomfrey con una bata puesta y que contenía sangre.

Como esta.- pregunto antes que nadie minerva.

Logre sanar su herida… es magia muy negra… y poderosa... minerva… aun no entiendo como ella no esta muerta.- dijo la enfermera con una mano puesta en el mentón.

Es una historia larga pompy.- dijo albus.

Bueno… como sea…- dijo harry.- ella esta bien… verdad…

Si… ahora si… pero esta inconsciente… perdió mucha energía vital… aparte de sangre… por ahora solo necesita dormir…

Harry dio un hondo suspiro y miro a albus. Y este le dijo.- será mejor que por hoy descansemos… mañanas hablaremos… harry… y no te preocupes… sabrás todo lo que se sobre tom riddle.- dijo albus y se despidió de todos.- buenas noches… que descanses… y pompy.- dijo mirando a la mencionada.- cualquier cosa que pase con la señorita hermione me avisas de inmediato…

Por supuesto albus.- dijo la mencionada.- y con respecto a los demás… estos ya deben de estar descansando… dieron por terminada la fiesta cuando harry no llego…

Fue lo mejor.- dijo minerva.- hasta mañana pompy.

Albus y minerva salieron del pasillo, dejando solo a harry y la enfermera.

Puedo pasar.- pregunto harry nervioso.

Noce a que… harry… ella esta profundamente dormida…- respondió la enfermera.

Pero harry coloco cara de niño bueno (de esas que no te dejan decir que no) y con eso consiguió que la enfermera lo dejara entrar.

Y allí estaba él… de nuevo a los pies de esa cama… donde se encontraba esa mujer… la misma que lo atormenta noche y día… la misma de la que se dio cuenta de que no sabe nada, la misma mujer… especial… y de la que esta profundamente enamorado… porque sin ninguna duda… lo de el es amor…

Se acomodo en una silla que había colocado al lado de la cama, tomo la mano de hermione y la acaricio suavemente, recordando el maravilloso beso que le había dado a la castaña. Pero así como recordó el beso también recordó la batalla y de la familiaridad con la que ese hombre la trato, los celos se hicieron presente sin que el lo pudiera evitar haciendo quedarse dormido.

Despertó sobresaltado, miro el reloj en la pared y este indicaba las 3:42, se froto los ojos con ambas manos y recordó donde estaba, miro la cama bajo el y descubrió que esta estaba vacía.- pero que demonios.- dijo en voz alta y se levanto para prender la luz.

Busco por todos lados a la castaña, que debería de estar descansando en la cama y no la encontró, asustado salio del lugar.

Recorrió todo el piso sin éxito, y justo cuando comenzó a llenarse de angustia por no tenerla cerca luces provenientes de afuera del castillo llamaron su atención. Cruzo el umbral de la puerta y miro hacia el cielo estrellado, en el había una hermosa aurora boreal y de pronto la curiosidad lo invadió haciendo que se trasladase hasta lo mas alto del castillo.

Reproducir: "**adiemus**".

Allí de pie en al borde del castillo, esta ella, con su cabello suelto enredado y ondeando al viento, tenia una especia de vestido color negro pero perfectamente podía ser gris, el no lo podía distinguir a ciencia cierta, pero sin duda lo que mas llamo su atención fue una suave melodía que resonaba en el lugar

Era tan hermosa la melodía, que parecía cantada por los mismísimos elfos o dioses, estaba tan embobado por eso que no se fijaba que hermione recitaba el melodioso cántico, ni mucho menos se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de la mujer brillaba de una manera extraña y enigmática, ni de que salían varias esferas pequeñísimas de luces que parecían extractos de alma, que se unían al compás de la melodía a la extraña aurora boreal en el cielo y la hacían resplandecer mas.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, llego al lugar donde estaba la castaña, esta estiro los brazos en forma de cruz y harry la abrazo por detrás, ella pareció no darse cuenta del hecho, ya que sin asuntarse llevo sus manos juntas hacia su pecho y harry como hipnotizado coloco su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Ella abrió los ojos y la melodía se hizo casi inaudible, haciendo que harry también los abriera y se sobresaltara.

No deberías de estas aquí.- dijo la castaña sin voltearse, la melodía aun seguía sonando.

Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto… que hago aquí.- dijo el parpadeando varias veces.

Si no lo sabes tú… como quieres que lo sepa yo.- dijo hermione tomándole la mano que extrañamente seguía en su cintura.

Harry miro hacia abajo y se sonrojo por la posición en la que estaba.

Realmente no sabes que te trajo hasta aquí.- pregunto la castaña.

Paz.- dijo el sin pensarlo.

Ella solo sonrió.- que curioso… - dijo después de un silencio.- jamás me habían dicho que traía paz…

De que hablas.- pregunto harry haciéndola darse la vuelta. Y así quedar frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez algo había cambiado, ya que harry descubrió sus sentimientos hacia esa mujer, pero ella, ella ya no tenia la mirada de ingenuidad y delicadeza, si no que tenia una mirada cruda y de sufrimiento y que en el fondo de sus orbes se distinguía aun la inocencia y el amor… el amor…

No me mires así…- dijo la castaña.-

Así como…

Con esa mirada… no puedes… no debes...- decía ella, pero jamás termino de hablar porque harry de apodero de sus labios ansiosa y desesperadamente, al principio trato de resistirse pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no… de que estaba bien… de que estaba correcto lo que estaba haciendo, y con eso se dejo llevar profundizando mas el beso y alargando mas el momento.

Sin darse cuenta de que la melodía llegaba a su fin, de que la aurora boreal desaparecía dejando un extraño campo energético en su lugar, siguieron besándose como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

Pero por sobre todo ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de una pelirroja escondida detrás de la puerta que llevaba hasta allí, con lagrimas en los ojos esta se retiro del lugar cerrando despacio la puerta para no ser sorprendida.

**********************************************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente en el despacho del profesor albus dumbledore se celebraba una reunión de la orden del fénix, en ella estaba ya todos sus integrantes, conversaban del porque de la reunión de "carácter urgente" que había proclamado dumbledore a esas horas.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a el junto con hermione, una hermione por decirle así, muy distinta a la que habían visto, una hermione de mirada mas dura y sombría. Justo en el momento en el que dumbledore iba a hablar por la puerta entra harry, el cual tenia un rostro cansado pero a la vez feliz, la pelirroja lo vio y se reacomodo en su silla molesta.

Que bueno que ya estén todos… porque ha llegado la hora de hablar.- dijo albus indicándole a hermione que se sentara, nadie se movió excepto minerva, ella la vio y se dirigió al lado de ella a acomodarse.

Es hora de volver a remover el pasado… en vista de los acontecimientos de anoche.- dijo albus y la gente comenzó a murmurar.

Que es lo que sucedió anoche.- pregunto la señora weasley.

Fui testigo del retorno de tom riddle.- dijo albus y todos los mayores ahogaron un grito.

Acaso todos ustedes lo conocen.- pregunto harry.

Todos se removieron inquietos y ninguno fue capaz de hablar.

Harry… no te adelantes…- dijo albus.- bueno como les decía, anoche presencie el retorno de riddle… siempre pensé de que volvería… sobre todo después del incidente de hace 9 años…

Dumbledore procedió a contar todo lo que vio la noche anterior con respecto a la batalla de hermione y voldemort… una vez terminado su relato, todos miraron desconfiados a hermione, exceptuando a harry y minerva.

Quien eres… o que eres.- pregunto maliciosamente la pelirroja a hermione apuntándola con el dedo.

Hermione la miro y vio en sus ojos ira, y molestia.- mi nombre es hermione granger…-dijo ella.

Pero que demonios eres… nadie aquí tiene esos poderes que nos comento el profesor… acaso viniste a servirle de espía a ese tal voldemort…- volvió a atacar la pelirroja.

De haber sido así, no estaría aquí.- dijo ella fríamente.

Y quien nos garantiza que no te quedaste a espiarnos y hacerte pasar por buena…

Ginny ya basta.- dijo harry.

Yo no estoy pidiendo que confíen en mi.- dijo hermione sin hacerle caso a la intervención de harry.- pueden hacerlo… como puede que no…

Yo si confió en ti.- dijo harry y todos ahogaron exclamaciones.

Harry.- dijo ginny.

Ella nos protegió allá fuera… con su propia vida… ginny…-

Pero puede que haya estado confabulada con ese tipo… y que además…

Pero no siguió hablando porque albus paro la pelea verbal.

Ya basta señorita weasley… no estamos aquí para discutir la situación de la señorita granger…

Estamos aquí… por la seria amenaza que representa voldemort para el mundo mágico y muggle…

Entonces empiece a contarnos la historia de cómo conoció a voldemort.- dijo hermione.

Dumbledore dio un hondo suspiro y comenzó a relatar….

Fue hace muchos años… el tenia unos diez u once años… yo estaba aquí en mi despacho… cuando de pronto sentí su gran presencia mágica, gracias a eso llegue a el… vivía en un orfanato muggle y no tenia ni idea de los poderes sobrenaturales que poseía… le enseñe todo… a como manejar sus poderes… a como usarlos sin causar daño… de cómo debía de proteger a los mas necesitados y ayudarlos…

Pero todo eso fue inútil… con el correr de los años… me di cuenta de el no tenia intenciones de ayudar al mundo… mas bien estaba deseoso por ser reconocido… por infundir miedo en los demás estudiantes y respeto a través de la fuerza…

Dio otro hondo suspiro y continuo.- un día llego y dijo que el quería algo mas… no quería seguir siendo uno mas de mis estudiantes… que el ya había aprendido todo y de que era hora de que retomara su camino solo…

Yo lo deje ir… sin saber de que con los años… se convertiría en el ser mas tenebroso que piso este mundo, era despiadado… le gustaba asesinar y tomar la energía de los demás… odiaba a los muggles y al amor… sembró las sombras y la oscuridad por años… sin que nadie lo pudiera detener….

Un día una muy pequeña alumna de esta escuela.- dijo esto y minerva se removió incomoda.- tuvo una visión… mas bien… fue mas que una visión del futuro… fue una profecía…- albus trago saliva duramente mientras observaba el rostro de harry.

Y que decía esa profecía.- pregunto hermione con media sonrisa en la cara.

Decía:

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

Harry se quedo sin habla… no cabía de la impresión.

Eso que quiere decir profesor.- pregunto ron.

Eso significa de que harry… es el mencionado de la profecía.- dijo hermione levantándose de su puesto.

Eso es mentira.- dijo ginny.

Me temo señorita weasley de que la señorita granger tiene razón.- dijo minerva.

Pero….- dijo harry.- como es posible yo jamás lo he visto… jamás…- se repetía.

Harry… recuerdas de que te conté de que un loco desquiciado había asesinado a tus padres y te provoco esa cicatriz…- dijo sirius hablando por primera vez.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

Pues veras… ese loco… se llama tom riddle… conocido ahora como lord voldemort.- dijo dumbledore.

A harry se le aguaron los ojos y no pudo más que gritar y salir corriendo del lugar.

Ginny iba a seguirlo pero dumbledore la detuvo.- déjelo un momento a solas… necesita procesar la información…

Y el silencio reino en la habitación… todos estaba tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que nadie se dio cuenta de que hermione había desaparecido…

***********************************************************************************************************

Harry desapareció del lugar… llegando a su lugar preferido en el mundo… cerca del río… donde conoció y rescato a la castaña… allí se sentó y lloro como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro.

El miro a su acompañante y no se sorprendió de verla allí.

Quiero estar solo.- dijo el pelinegro.

Te puedo acompañar a estar solo.- dijo una castaña de ojos marrones sentándose a su lado.

Y así estuvieron mucho tiempo… hasta que harry comenzó a lanzar piedras al agua.

Sabias lo de la profecía.- pregunto harry rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

Ella lo miro dudosa y respondió.- si… días antes de huir de voldemort encontré entre sus cosas una de las dos profecías que tiene en su poder… pero no sabia que eras tu… solo lo asimile por lo que me dijo una vez… de que había atacado a una familia… y que esta había sucumbido bajo su poder… pero el bebe salio casi ileso… solo con una cicatriz curiosa en la frente…

Harry no dijo nada solo la escucho y suspiro hondo.

Tienes suerte.- dijo hermione…

Porque lo dices.- pregunto harry…

Porque no te vio anoche… de haberte reconocido… estarías muerto.- dijo ella.

No... se... que es mejor.- dijo harry… - estoy condenado… a morir o matar…

Pero en cualquiera de los casos… tienes el recuerdo de una gran vida… de unas personas que te quieren… que darían la vida por ti… tienes el recuerdo de algo parecido a una familia.- dijo hermione y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos.

Harry noto esto y le tomo la cara…

Y de ti…- le dijo suavemente…

No harry… yo estoy condenada… por mucho que sientas algo por mi… o lo que sintamos… nunca podremos estar juntos…

No digas eso.- dijo harry apegándola mas a el.

Tu tienes a tu novia… una familia que cuidar… amigos… y... a ese maldito que acabar.- dijo ella.

En cambio yo… ya no tengo nada… voldemort me quito todo y me condeno a esta vida… asesino a mis padres… por su culpa… jamás conocí a mis abuelos… me mantuvo encerrada… solo para un fin…

De que hablas.- pregunto harry a centímetros de su cara.

No eres al único que lo persigue una profecía… lamentablemente la que me persigue a mi la desconozco… - dijo hermione.

Harry le dio un tierno beso en los labios y ella cerro los ojos…

Esto no puede ser posible… harry.- dijo ella cuando el muchacho se separo.

Porque…- pregunto harry.

Porque mi sentencia de muerte esta escrita en esa profecía… porque voldemort tiene la otra mitad… porque él... conjuro magia antigua y unió su espíritu con el mió…. Porque el día que el muera… yo lo are con el.-

Harry se quedo en silencio… aun no podía creer que ese maldito demonio fuera capaz de hacer tanto daño… mato a sus padres… y a los de hermione… lo marco de por vida a morir o a asesinar… y ahora la mujer de la cual se había enamorado... le decía… que su vida dependía de si voldemort vivía o moría.

No puede ser.- dijo harry en un susurro.

Así es harry… es cosa de tiempo nada mas…- dijo ella y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Cha chann**

**Que tal heeee… les ha gustado este capi…**

**A mi me encanto la escena del beso…. **

**Nota****s:**

*** No crean que odio a ginny… no la pensaba colocar de esa manera… y tampoco la odien… solo defiende lo que ella considera de que es suyo…**

*** En el próximo capitulo revelare quien es la persona que dijo la profecías o mas bien las profecías… espero y se sorprendan…**

**Esta vez no les adelantare en nombre del capitulo que viene… quiero que sea sorpresa…**

**Bueno los dejo… nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…**

**Y no se olviden de dejarme algún comentario… **

**Nos leemos **

***RELENNA*.**


	11. el comienzo

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo****.**

**Antes que todo… quiero decirles que este capitulo es mas cortito… es solo para aclarar un buen punto de la historia… **

**Y gracias a todos… en verdad estoy muy agradecida por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios… hacen que me sienta muy feliz…**

****************************************************************************************************

**11.- "El comienzo".**

Habían pasado tres días desde el cumpleaños de harry y del regreso de voldemort, los miembros de la ordene del fénix estaban aterrados, ya que si él, volvía seguramente lo haría con mucho mas poder del que tuvo antes.

Dumbledore… que medidas tomaremos para resguardar el castillo.- pregunto snape.

El castillo tiene como protección magia muy poderosa.- dijo dumbledore.

Pero para voldemort no es suficiente.- dijo hermione que acaba de entrar en el despacho de dumbledore.

Que quieres decir… mocosa.- dijo snape.

La verdad.- dijo ella sin perder su porte.

Sinceramente hermione desde que recupero la memoria se volvió una mujer fría y sin sentimientos… a todos los trataba con total indiferencia sobre todo a ginny, que cada vez que podía trataba de hacerla quedar mal. Pero la cosa cambiaba, cuando ella estaba con los niños o con harry… ella sentía que con solo ellos podía ser la mujer vulnerable y sensible que realmente era.

Tu… protegiste el castillo la otra noche.- dijo harry.- eso era lo que hacías.- pregunto.

Si… me pareció poca la seguridad… voldemort no tarda nada en recuperarse y me temo que si yo no hacia nada el nos habría encontrado ya.- dijo hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Se le agradece mucho señorita granger… es usted muy amable.- dijo dumbledore.-

Pero estas bien de tus energías.- pregunto sirius.

Por supuesto… solo fue un simple hechizo que leí en un libro.- dijo ella.

Que clase de libros.- pregunto ginny.

De esos que tienen muchas hojas… y tapas muy duras y gruesas.- contesto hermione con una leve sonrisa.

No te burles de mi… mosca muerta.- dijo ginny, haciendo que todos la miraran por la sorpresa de que ella hablara así.

Creo que hoy todos estamos muy tensos… vayan ya a dormir y descansar.- dijo albus sabiamente… sabia que las peleas de la pelirroja y la castaña había aumentado… ginny no confiaba en ella y el se preguntaba su la actitud de harry con hermione tenia algo que ver.

Señorita hermione… mañana si es tan amable podría venir temprano hacia aquí… necesito hablar con usted… a solas.- dijo dumbledore.

Claro.- dijo ella.- mañana temprano hablaremos… ahora estoy un poco cansada.- dijo eso y se retiro del lugar.

Con harry a la siga de ella.

Cuando llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y soltarse el cabello, sus mata de rizos castaños y rebeldes cayeron por su espalda, demostrando que jamás obtendría el hermoso cabello lacio y brillante, pero que mas daba, ella era así… y no le interesaba cambiar… después de todo… era solo un cuerpo…

Un llamado en su puerta la hizo sobresaltarse y fue a abrir. No se sorprendió de ver a harry allí de pie y con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Que haces aquí… deberías de irte a dormir con tu novia.- dijo hermione en un susurro.

Sabes que ella… ya no es nada para mi… y de que no podría dormir sin desearte buenas noches.- dijo el también en un susurro.

Bien… ya lo has hecho… buenas noches harry.- dijo la castaña e iba a cerrar la puerta pero el pelinegro se interpuso.

Solo… un buenas noches.- dijo él…

Y que esperas… que te invite a pasar… sabes perfectamente de que te estas ilusionando por nada… harry… entre tu y yo no puede haber nada… reconcíliate con tu novia y se feliz con ella… que conmigo no tienes nada.- dijo ella con los ojos aguados.

No me interesa el futuro… solo quiero vivir el presente… y mi presente eres tu… solo tu.- dijo él.

Hermione le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se despidió de el.

Harry se dio la media vuelta y con una sonrisa boba se fue del lugar hasta su dormitorio.

Ella cerro la puerta y trato de ahogar las lagrimas que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos… sin poder evitarlo algunas cayeron por la fuerza de gravedad hasta el suelo y ella solo se repetía mentalmente "aléjate de harry, antes de que sea demasiado tarde". Sin más se quedo profundamente dormida.

*****************************************************************************************************

Mañana… ja ja ja… mañana comienza en gran retorno de lord voldemort… mañana… es el día… donde todos los sangre sucia morirán… y mi pequeñito tesoro volverá a mis manos.- dijo la macabra voz de lord voldemort en su habitación. Miro hacia fuera y vio su gran ejercito prepararse para el ataca al amanecer.

Y su riza macabra se entendió por todo el lugar… helando hasta el mas frió corazón.

***************************************************************************************************************

Hermione recorría el despacho de dumbledore… ella sabia que el viejo hombre quería saber toda la verdad con respecto al pasado de ella, en eso estaba cuando un cuadro con una pintura de una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules sonreía posando para el pintor.

Fue la sensación mas extraña que había tenido en toda su vida, la imagen le parecía demasiado familiar y no podía recordar en donde había visto a esa niña.

Pero no pudo seguir mirando la pintura, ya que por la puerta venia entrando albus y minerva.

Buenos días señorita granger.- dijo albus.

Buenos días.- dijo ella secamente y se acomodo en un sillón.- supongo que quiere hablar conmigo respecto a voldemort.- dijo.

Efectivamente… señorita granger.- dijo él.

Y que es exactamente lo que quiere saber.- pregunto ella.

Pero justo en ese momento golpearon a la puerta. Y minerva la abrió, dejando pasar a harry.

Hermione se removió un poco incomoda ya que la sola presencia de potter la hacia ponerse muy nerviosa… extrañamente nerviosa…

Estamos todos.- dijo albus.- bien señorita granger… que es exactamente lo que usted tiene que ver con riddle.- pregunto el hombre.

Hermione tomo aire y comenzó su relato.- el día que yo cumplí 11 años el ataco mi casa y mato a mis padres.- dijo decorrido ella, harry tomo asiento al lado de minerva y se dispuso a escuchar.

Los asesino a sangre fría… sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada… sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse… -dijo ella y cambio su rostro a uno triste y sombrío.

Lo siento mucho señorita granger.- dijo minerva.

Eso ya paso.- dijo ella.- luego de eso me encontré sola y voldemort me llevo a su mansión… durante años nunca entendí el porque no me había matado… me mantenía en una habitación oscura y fuertemente protegida con magia negra.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.- nunca me toco… ni me lastimo hasta el día que trate de escapar…

Ese día su trato para con migo cambio radicalmente… coloco en mis muñecas unas pulseras que me impedían salir de la mansión y reducía toda mi magia y poder… haciendo que le llegara todo directamente a el…- hermione dio un hondo suspiro y continuo.- un día… mas bien una noche de eclipse me saco del lugar llevando a un extraño cuarto… allí hizo una especie de pacto con no se que cosa o no se que… logrando que su alma quedara unida a la mía… y que mi poder sea completamente de el….

Eso es horrible.- dijo minerva… y hermione la miro con dolor.

Unos días después.- dijo hermione continuando con su relato.- me entere de la profecía del hombre que lo derrotaría… y también me entere de que tiene otra mas escondía en sus aposentos.- al ver que dumbledore iba a preguntar ella respondió…- no se de que se trata… solo se que desde ese día comenzó a enseñarme todo respecto a magia negra y los poderes que según el yo tenia ocultos…

Pero como supo él de usted.- pregunto albus.

El me dijo que me encontró por la cruz gemela.- dijo ella.

Y albus abrió mucho los ojos.

El día de mi cumpleaños mis padres me regalaron esto.- dijo ella mostrando la cruz que colgaba en su cuello.- dijeron que me pertenecía por siglos y de que tenia una gemela… pero esa estaba perdida…- dijo hermione con nostalgia.

Pensé que estaban perdidas.- dijo albus.

Eso es todo lo que se.- dijo hermione sin prestarle atención al comentario de dumbledore.

Y como logro escapar.- pregunto minerva.

Me hice pasar por enferma… gastaba todas mis energías en practicar hechizos que leía… en su gran biblioteca de magia negra… así un día me soltó de las cadenas pensando que yo moría por la energía que sacaba de mi… aproveché su error y desaparecí del lugar sin dejar huellas…- dijo hermione.

Sin duda alguna has pasado por muchas cosas terribles.- dijo minerva.

Si.- dijo ella.- pero no es nada comparado con lo que se viene… si el reúne las fuerzas necesarias el mundo entero estará sumido en oscuridad.- decía.

Sabe algo mas.- pregunto dumbledore.

Lo ultimo que me entere mientras estaba allí.- era de que estaba reuniendo dementores para atacar muggles… eso es todo… señor...- Dijo y se puso de pie… camino hasta el cuadro y lo miro largamente, haciendo que todos los presentes miraran también el cuadro.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Mientras ellos cuatro hablaban un nuevo ataque, más poderoso que todos los anteriores, se llevaba a cabo en pueblos muggles…

La gente corría…

La gente caía…

La gente moría…

Esos eran los pasos que seguían los mortifagos… atacando a las personas inocentes… quemando y maldiciendo todo sin un ápice de piedad…

Mientras tanto voldemort de los lejos… miraba la escena y no hacia mas que regocijarse en su alegría despiadada…

Una vez termino el primer pueblo y de que dejaron la marca tenebrosa… todos desaparecieron del lugar, trasladándose al pueblo más cercano para seguir atacando.

Algunos de los miembros de la orden del fénix llegaron al lugar de los hechos para ya nada alcanzaron a hacer… todo estaba destruido… y solo quedaba buscar a algún supervivientes…

De pronto todos sintieron la magia oscura y maligna y fueron al encuentro de los mortifagos al otro pueblo… entre todos esos poderosos magos iban… remus lupin severus snape y sirius black…

*****************************************************************************************************************

Minerva se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia ella.

Harry también se puso de pie y solo dio dos pasos cuando se fijo en hermione y su corazón volvió a latir a mil por hora.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y miro a dumbledore.- Profesor… porque usted tiene un cuadro de mi madre en su escritorio.- pregunto hermione.

Minerva la miro seriamente y albus abrió completamente sus ojos.

Lo demás para harry ocurrió como en cámara lenta… minerva miraba a hermione como si fuera una especie de eslabón perdido… albus negaba con la cabeza y hermione no entendía nada.

Que has dicho.- pregunto albus.

Que ese mismo cuadro lo tenía mi madre en nuestra casa… ella me dijo que lo había pintado un amigo de su padre y que se lo habían regalado cuando ella cumplió los 11 años.- dijo hermione.

Minerva comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y trato de ir a abrazar a hermione, pero esta se corrió dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Dime… hermione.- decía dumbledore con la voz entrecortada.- como se llamaba tu madre.-

Hermione lo miro extrañada y contesto.- Jean… Jean granger.- dijo ella.- mi padre matiuw granger… porque la pregunta.

Y tus abuelos.- dijo minerva entre sollozos...

No… no los conocí… nunca.- dijo ella.

Esta segura.- dijo albus.

Por supuesto.- contesto hermione.

Porque tanta pregunto.- dijo ella.

Porque el cuadro que tienes enfrente es de nuestra hija… Jean dumbledore, a la edad que tuvo la primera profecía….- dijo minerva.

Harry casi se murió por la impresión… jamás se imagine que albus y minerva tuvieran una hija…porque nunca lo habían comentado… y habían dicho que se llamaba Jean… como la madre de hermione… un momento la madre de hermione… que significaba todo esto…

De que hablan.- dijo hermione.- explíquense mejor no estoy entendiendo nada.- decía mientras daba mas pasos hacia atrás.

Y minerva y albus no paraban de mirarse el uno al otro y sonreír, para luego mirar a hermione.

La mujer del cuadro es Jean… Jean dumbledore… mi hija… y… tu madre… hermione.- dijo dumbledore.

**************************************************************************************************************

**Cha chaaaaannnnn**

**Aquí esta la respuesta a la mas grande pregunta que todos se hacían… y me hacían…**

**Hermione no es la hija de albus y minerva… si no que es su nieta…**

**Espero no decepcionarlos pero la historia la tenia pensada así…**

**Dejen algún comentario… si alguien me quiere estrangular, lamentablemente eso no esta disponible… por ahora... ja ja ja...**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Hasta el otro capitulo… que se vienen más sorpresas…**

**Se llama" **corazones unidos**" solo imagínense lo que se viene…**

***RELENNA*.**


	12. corazones unidos

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo.**

**Advertencia: **este capitulo se viene un poco fuerte, es decir con escenas un poco subidas de tono pero a la vez llenar de amor…

**Música para este capitulo:**

**Craig armstrong: "**this love**".**

*********************************************************************************************************

**12.- "Corazones unidos".**

Hermione después de escuchar semejante confesión por parte de dumbledore comenzó a negar con la cabeza… su mente no daba crédito a lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo… su madre no podía ser la hija de ellos… ella lo sabría… se lo habrían dicho… o no…

Hermione… linda… cálmate… debemos de hablar esto con calma.- decía minerva tratando de acercarse a ella, pero con cada paso que daba minerva hermione se alejaba dos.

No…- dijo la castaña.- no… puede ser… es… es MENTIRA.- grito tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos…

No lo es… ya no hay dudas.- decía dumbledore.- siempre me pregunte porque te parecías tanto a Jean… pero lo asimile a que la veía en ti solo por un recuerdo… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres… tu… mi nieta… la pequeña de mi hija...

YA BASTA.- grito hermione y salio del lugar corriendo, para luego desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro.

Harry que aun no podía moverse de su sitio reacciono al verla desaparecer y corrió tras ella pero sin resultado, la castaña ya no estaba.

Harry… ayúdala… por favor.- decía minerva con lágrimas en los ojos.

A nosotros no, nos escuchara… dile que no sabíamos que ella aun vivía… pensábamos que ese infeliz de voldemort la había asesinado junto a Jean y matiuw…- pidió dumbledore.

Pero… señor…- dijo harry.

Minerva se aferro a dumbledore y este miro a harry.

Haré lo que pueda.- dijo al fin potter y desapareció del lugar sin rumbo fijo.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Harry potter apareció en el lugar donde pensó que estaría la castaña… pero se equivoco… ella no estaba allí, en el bosque, donde mismo ella lo encontró aquella vez, maldijo por lo bajo… por no conocer tan bien a la castaña… luego de casi dos horas de búsqueda por todos lados y de quedar totalmente exhausto volvió al castillo, pero justo en el momento en el cual apareció en el, dumbledore corrió a su encuentro…

Supongo que no la encontraste…- harry negó con la cabeza.- luego la buscaremos… hay ataques en varios puntos de la región… debemos de ir ya.- dijo dumbledore.

Desaparecieron en el acto, llegando de inmediato a su destino… era mucho mas horrible el panorama que la otra vez… los muggles yacían sin vida por todos lados y los mortifagos atacaban sin piedad.

Harry miraba todo, y se le congelo la sangre, de pronto una brisa fría y la angustia se hicieron presente por todo el lugar. Ginny corrió a su lado tenia un golpe en el labio superior pero nada más.

Harry… que bueno que ya estas aquí… te necesitábamos.- le dijo.

Pero él no le contesto… imágenes de una mujer gritando aparecieron en su cabeza… una mujer gritando su nombre, y su corazón se paralizo unos segundos… era su madre la que gritaba. De pronto sintió la mano de ginny apretar la suya y salio de la pesadilla.

Que sucede…- dijo el y miro hacia donde miraba ginny.

En el cielo aparecieron unas criaturas oscuras que descendían a gran velocidad…- pero que demonios.- dijo ron a su lado…-

Que son esas cosas.- pregunto la pelirroja.

No tengo ni la menor idea…- dijo su hermano pelirrojo.

Mientras seguían mirando hacia el cielo dumbledore llego donde ellos y la expresión en su cara les indico que lo del cielo no era nada bueno.

Profesor… que son esas cosas.- pregunto luna.

Dementores…- dijo en un susurro dumbledore.

Demen… que.- pregunto ron.

Tores.- dijo luna, completando la palabra.

CUIDADO.- grito harry al ver a esos seres acercarse a ellos.

Pero justos cuando los dementores los iban a atacar apareció en el cielo una especie de campo energético que los cubrió a todos.

Harry que ya lo conoció comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, hasta que su vista se poso en una castaña de pie y muy serie unos metros más allá.

Pero hermione en cambio ni los miro, aun sentía los estragos en su interior por la noticia dada, de que no estaba sola en el mundo.

Los dementores volvieron a atacar, esta vez todos en contra de ella, eran por los menos unos 12 que a toda prisa se fueron en su contra.

Con rápidos movimientos de magia y poder hermione derribo a varios, pero aun le quedan otros tantos.

DEJANOS SALIR.- grito dumbledore. Pero ella ni siquiera escucho la petición, estaba demasiada concentrada en la pelea como para escuchar a su "abuelo".

HERMIONE LIBERA EL CAMPO DE ENERGIA… TE DESGASTAS… MAS.- grito harry y hermione pareció reaccionar.

NO PUEDO.- grito ella.- SI LO HAGO… ESTAS COSAS LOS ACABARAN.- dijo y siguió atacando rápidamente a dos mas.

Todos miraban la lucha con mucho asombro, ellos sin haber peleado se sentían sin fuerzas y sentían que toda su alegría se había esfumado pero lo que mas los sorprendía era el frió que hacia en el lugar…

Profesor… que hacemos… ella no puede pelear sola… se le nota cansada.- dijo luna al ver a hermione perder fuerzas y apoyarse en el suelo.

Ella… es muy fuerte… no puedo sacar su hechizo protector… y me temo que en estos momentos somos mas una molestia para ella que una ayuda.- sentencio dumbledore.

HERMIONE SACA EL CAMPO DE ENERGIA… TE PROMETO QUE NOS ALEJAREMOS… DE AQUÍ.- grito luna.

Que dices luna… yo no me iré.- dijo harry.

Luna le dio una mirada de reproche y harry entendió el plan, le harían creer a hermione de que se irían pero no lo harían, sin saber que ese plan era muy malo.

Hermione los miro… pero no sabia si confiar en ellos o no… pero por otro lado si no sacaba el campo los dementores acabarían con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y si en ese momento aprecia voldemort ella quedaría indefensa y a merced de el.

Entonces hizo lo que no tendría que haber hecho quito el campo de energía.- VAMOS VAYANSE YA… NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE AQUÍ.- grito una vez de pie y atacando con una esfera de energía a otro dementor, pero la orden del fénix ni se movió.- NO SEAN ESTUPIDOS… SUS PODERES NO LE HARAN DAÑO A ESTOS SERES… ELLOS LES QUITARAN TODA SU ALEGRIA Y TERMINARAN POR MORIR…- gritaba.

Entonces dumbledore hizo un gesto como recordando algo y grito.- VAMOS TENGAN TODOS RECUERDOS MUY FELICES Y CONCENTREN SUS ENERGIAS…

Entonces todos a la orden comenzaron a tener sus mejores recuerdos alegres y felices de su vida… a muchos se les reflejo una gran sonrisa en la cara y harry solo pudo mirar a la castaña y sonreír… ella lo hizo conocer la verdadera felicidad… solo con ella se sentía realmente feliz…

De pronto la mano de dumbledore comenzó a brillar y una forma plateada salio de ella espantando a varios dementores del lugar, los cuales huyeron despavoridos al ver la forma etérea que tomaba el humo plateado. Pero aun quedaba uno que estaba atacando a hermione, pero esta reacciono rápidamente e hizo lo mismo que dumbledore, concentro su energía en la palma de su mano y de ella salio una luz parecida a la de "su abuelo".

Harry corrió a su lado y trato de abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió.

Estas bien.- pregunto el pelinegro.

Si… no es nada.- dijo ella tomándose la mano la cual tenía un corte.

Déjame ayudarte.- dijo harry.

NO NECESITO TU AYUDA POTTER…- grito ella.- déjame en paz de una vez.- y una lagrima salio de sus ojos, haciendo que harry pegara un saltito y retrocediera dos pasos.

Hermione…- pero no pudo continuar ya que ginny llego a su lado y lo abrazo.

Amor… tenia tanto miedo… me asuste mucho…- dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione vio el abrazo, dio un respingo y desapareció del lugar, otra vez sin dejar el más mínimo rastro.

Hermione.- susurro harry pero fue tarde ella ya se había marchado.

Harry… debemos volver al castillo.- dijo la pelirroja.

Ginny… creo que es momento de que hablemos…- pero no continuo hablando ya que ginny le dio un beso.

Ginny… ya basta.- le dijo harry separándose de ella.

Amor que sucede.- dijo ella.

Deja de llamarme amor…- dijo harry.- esto no puede continuar… no puede…

De que hablas…

De lo nuestro… ginny… ya no es lo mismo… ya no siento lo mismo… en realidad ya no siento nada mas que un cariño de hermanos por ti.- dijo harry.

Harry… pero… de que hablas… nos vamos a casar… yo te amo… tú… me amas...- balbuceaba la pelirroja…

No gin… yo no te amo… creí haberte amado… pero descubrí que mi amor por ti era un cariño de hermano mayor… de la hermana que nunca tuve…

Harry… no puedes estar hablando enserio… verdad… nos casaremos en unos meses…- decía la pelirroja.

Ginny… no lo hagas difícil…

Estas, terminado conmigo….- dijo ella con los ojos rojos.

Gin… lo siento….

Ginny lo empujo y dio la vuelta…- no sabes como te arrepentirás harry… yo soy la mujer de tu vida… yo estoy destinada a ti… desde siempre…- le dijo.

Ginny… de verdad lo siento…- dijo el poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Suéltame… déjame… no te me vuelvas a acercar a no ser de que esto sea una broma.- dijo ella.

Lo siento… de verdad lo siento.- se disculpaba harry.- lo que menos quería era lastimarte.

Pero lo conseguiste…- dijo ella, un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar.

Ahora eres libre para ir a revolcarte con esa…

Ginny… no digas cosas de las cuales luego te arrepentirás.- amenazo harry al ver las intenciones de la pelirroja.

Ginny solo lo miro e hizo una mueca, se dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, harry por su parte dio un hondo suspiro y desapareció del lugar, imitando a todo el grupo.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Todos los miembros de la orden se reunieron en el despacho de dumbledore a sacar conclusiones de lo sucedido, pero harry solo llego, miro y se fue, no tenia ganas de hablar de nada, ni con nadie… así solo volvió a desaparecer…

*****************************************************************************************************************

Se aprecio en su habitación, sin mirar a ningún lado procedió a sacarse su camiseta y quedar con su torso desnudo, un ruido en su cama lo distrajo y miro hacia el lugar.

Allí, acostada, y profundamente dormida estaba la castaña, con un semblante puro y relajado, el se quedo embobado mirándola dormir y se pregunto como seria despertar todos los días con ella a su lado.

De pronto hermione cambio el rostro y puso uno de pánico y terror, comenzó a moverse y agitarse y harry se asusto, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Hermione… despierta.- susurro él, pero hermione ni reacciono.- vamos linda… es solo una pesadilla… despierta ya.- dijo acercándose su boca al oído de ella.

Hermione dejo de moverse y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Harry.- dijo ella y el mencionado le dedico una sonrisa.

Lo siento… yo… yo me quede dormida y…- trataba de explicar hermione su presencia en la habitación.

Pero harry solo le coloco un dedo en sus labios y le sonrió de forma enigmática, para luego acariciar su mejilla y acercarse lentamente a sus labios, cuando los había capturado hermione cerro los ojos y solo se dejo llevar.

Luego de un buen rato de besos y caricias hermione se separo de harry de golpe, como acordándose de algo.

Harry… tu y yo… no podemos… tu tienes novia… yo… no puedo…- decía la castaña.

Hermione… tranquila… si lo que te molesta es el hecho de que tenga "novia"… déjame decirte de que ya no la tengo…- dijo el con media sonrisa.

Pero… harry… que has hecho.- le reprocho ella.

Seguir mi corazón… yo no puedo estas con ginny sin amarla…

Pero…

Hermione… yo te amo… a ti y solo a ti…- le confeso el pelinegro.

Pero tú… no puedes harry… no puedes amarme.- dijo ella con algunas lagrimas.

Y porque no…- pregunto él.

Simplemente porque lo nuestro no tiene futuro… no tiene…- pero otra vez sus palabras fueron silenciadas con un beso.

Dime que no sientes nada por mi… y me alejare de ti.- dijo harry una vez que logro separar un poco sus labios de los de ella.

No puedo decirte eso… yo…

Hermione yo se que estamos en guerra… se que nos persigue una profecía… pero aun así… debemos vivir… sea el tiempo que sea el que nos quede… debemos de aprovecharlo… me arrepentiría hasta en mis próximas vidas si no intentara algo contigo….

Harry… yo… no ce que decir….

Solo di… harry… te amo… es muy sencillo…

Hermione dio una risotada y dijo.- harry… te amo… y quiero estar contigo… todo lo que me quede de vida…

Harry sonrió y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente pero con pasión. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que harry comenzó a bajar sus manos del cuello de ella para posarlas en la cintura y comenzar a acariciar aquella zona.

Reproducir: "**this love**".

Ambos se besaban muy tiernamente harry se recostó encima de ella, con cuidado de no aplastar mucho y comenzó a depositar tiernos besos en toda su cara, haciendo que ella entre riera, llego a su oreja y bajo por su cuello, el cual devoro con ganas, para luego volver a subir hasta su boca.

Hermione por su parte acaricia la espalda del pelinegro ya que este al estar sin camiseta le era más fácil.

Sin saber como… comenzaron a desatar toda la pasión que tenían y harry comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo que tenia debajo de el. Hermione no podía abrir los ojos, ya que sensaciones que ella no conocía la invadían por doquier.

Cuando llego con una de sus manos a sus pechos y la otra al muslo hermione abrió abruptamente los ojos y se tenso, harry se asusto por el cambio repentino de ella y detuvo su sesión de caricias.

Lo siento…- dijo él.

Harry… no te disculpes… es solo que me tomasteis por sorpresa… yo… veras… jamás había sentido nada por el estilo… y mucho menos… he estado… bueno… con un…

Hermione… yo no te obligare a hacer nada… te pido mil disculpas por haberme dejado llevar…

Harry… yo… yo… quiero… es solo… que

Harry le dio un suave beso en la frente y le dijo… te entiendo… solo quiero hacerte feliz… que te sientas cómoda…

Yo estoy cómoda contigo… y quiero… estar contigo… quiero sentirme amada… deseada… y quiero que seas tu… harry… quiero que tu me hagas el amor.

Hermione… estas… segura…

Completamente…

Si quieres que me detenga…

Lo se… harry…

Entonces el joven heredero potter volvió a atacar esos labios que lo llamaban a caer en la tentación de tenerlos entre los suyos, volvió al ataque con las manos, estaba vez acariciando mas allá de lo que había llegado, tierna y apasionadamente, dejo su boca para volver al cuello y sintió la respiración agitada de su compañera, la cual seguía abrazada al el y se aferraba a su espalda.

Harry llego al final del vestido de ella y comenzó al levantarlo muy despacio, hasta que llego a una parte del cual ya no se podía correr, dejando ver las piernas de la chica, ambos abrieron los ojos en ese contacto y hermione se levanto para facilitarle un poco el trabajo, el aprovecho de inmediato y con un poco de torpeza le quito el vestido dejándola solo con la parte inferior de la ropa interior… hermione se sonrojo completamente y harry le dio un corto beso para volver a tumbarla en la cama…

Eres realmente hermosa.- le susurro en el oído… y ella se coloco mas colorada si es que eso se podía.

Pero ella también quería verlo a el, así que comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta el comienzo del pantalón para luego comenzar a acariciar esa parte, harry solo sonrió mientras deslizada sus manos por las caderas y su boca iba bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al yacimiento de sus pechos.

Hermione ahogo un gemido y harry solo pudo sonreír satisfecho de que lo hacia bien.

Hermione trataba de abrir el cinturón sin éxito alguno, harry se dio cuento y se separo un poco de ella, dejo su labor con las manos para ayudarle pero hermione lo detuvo…

Puedo hacerlo yo… quiero hacerlo yo…- susurro ella mirándolo a los ojos, harry solo asintió con la cabeza y miro a la joven hacer el trabajo.

Cuando por fin pudo desabrochar cinturón y pantalón hermione sonrió satisfecha ya que le había constado un poco. Entonces comenzó a quitarle la prenda al ojiverde bajo la atenta supervisión de él. Quedando solo en ropa interior hermione se mordió el labio inferior y el volvió a capturar sus labios rompiendo el beso para recorrer toda la piel de la chica, ella gimió cuando harry cerro sus labios en su pecho derecho y capturo con sus dientes su sensible pezón. Haciendo que ella arqueara levemente la espalda, entonces harry ya preso del deseo la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a quitar la última prenda que los separaba de la gloria.

Una vez que lo consiguió se separo de ella y la miro en todo su esplendor la chica estaba sonrosada y agitada y él estaba aun peor. Sin decir nada comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo bajando un poco mas, quería probarla toda… quería recorrer toda su piel… márcala de que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y los gemidos de ella comprobaban de que así era.

Dejándose llevar por su impulso siguió bajando hasta llegar al centro del placer y comenzar besar suavemente esa zona tan sensible.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad una sensación muy entraña y placentera la estaba volviendo loca y se aferraba a las sabanas blancas, dejando salir por su boca sonidos de placer y lujuria.

Una vez lista su labor allí harry comenzó a subir otra vez volviendo a capturar la boca de la castaña.

Pero la castaña quería mas y con sus manos comenzó a bajar la ultima prenda de harry, hasta que lo consiguió, sintió algo distinto rozar su ingle pero no le importo ella… quería ser del él…

Harry gimió cuando sintió su miembro rozar el cuerpo de aquella mujer… la que muy pronto seria solo suya. Entonces se acomodo bien sobre ella, estaba listo para entrar en la gloria y miro a los ojos a hermione, hermione al sentir que el chico había parado sus caricias abrió lentamente los ojos y se vio reflejada en aquellas esmeraldas.- harry… quiero ser tuya… hazlo…- le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo y preso del placer obedeció las ordenes de su amada.

Sin dejar de mirarse se convirtieron en uno, dejándose llevar por la pasión la lujuria y el amor.

Sin dejar de repartirse los te amo, sin dejar de gemir y respirar dificultosamente llegaron al cielo, cansados, bañados en sudor y con una felicidad en el pecho que nunca ninguno de los dos creyó que existiera.

Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron un poco a la normalidad harry fue el que hablo…

Estas bien.- pregunto.

Como nunca.- dijo ella jadeando aun.

Que bien… porque esta noche señorita hermione… eres mi prisionera y no saldrás de aquí hasta que… umm… yo quiera.- dijo él con picardía

Y si yo no quiero señor potter.- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Me veré obligado a besarla hasta desfallecer.- dijo el capturando sus labios.

Eso me gusta…- dijo ella y sonrió.

A mi también…

Así pasaron toda la noche… bueno no toda… solo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron exhaustos por todo el esfuerzo de aquel glorioso día. Se quedaron profundamente dormidos ambos felices y sonrientes, abrazados y con sus corazones unidos… por siempre…

Continuara…

*****************************************************************************************************************

**No saben lo mucho que me costo escribir este capitulo… lo tenia en mente desde que comencé la historia… lo imaginaba… pero no tenia la menor idea de cómo llevar mi imaginación a este papel o pantalla o lo que sea…**

**Realmente me complique… porque quería que saliera bello y que reflejara todo lo que ellos sentían en ese momento…**

**Espero y este bien… jamás había escrito algo así… así que perdonen si no era lo que esperaban…**

**El próximo capitulo… se viene… espero y mas pronto que este… ya esta casi listo… pero mi trabajo es complicado así que me deja poco tiempo…**

**Pero terminare la historia solo les puedo adelantar que serán aproximadamente unos 20 capítulos…**

**Así que… hasta el próximo…**

**Me olvida… muchas gracias por todo… por los comentarios… por las agregadas a favoritos y por leer…**

***RELENNA***


	13. Traición

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo.**

*********************************************************************************************************

**13.- "****Traición".**

Ginevra weasley se había despertado muy temprano en la mañana para ir a ver a "su harry" caminaba muy contenta por el pasillo esperando que el sueño reparador hayan hecho recapacitar a su amado de la decisión del día anterior, llego a la puerta de la habitación de harry y con su llave que aun conservaba abrió lentamente, esperaba cualquier cosa al abrir esa puerta. Pero nunca esa escena.

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, cubierto solo hasta la cintura con la suave tela de la sabanas blancas con su pecho desnudo, hasta allí todo normal pero recostada en ese pecho estaba ella… ella… hermione, la castaña de sus peores pesadillas durmiendo placidamente al parecer también desnuda, ya que solo podía ver esa mata de cabello todo enmarañado y ondulado, ambos profundamente dormidos.

No… no puede ser… esa asquerosa ramera… engatuso a "mi harry" para llevárselo a la cama.- pensaba la pelirroja.

Sus ojos se aguaron y cerro la puerta tras de si… mas lagrimas salieron de ellos y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le dieron, sin saber cuando paso por el lado del rubio malfoy y sin prestarle atención a lo que este le decía…. corrió como jamás pensó correr en su vida, sin saber como llego al limite del bosque donde se suponía que terminaba la protección mágica de "esa", sin pensarlo dos veces salio de allí, sin saber lo peligroso que seria.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Voldemort se encontraba en su mansión muy lejos de allí, con una copa de vino en la mano celebrando las muertes muggles y el inicio de su plan, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia mágica cerca de donde encontró una vez a su tesoro.

Sin pensarlo lanzo la copa lejos y desapareció a ver de quien se trataba esta vez.

********************************************************************************************************************

Ginny sin darse cuenta de cuanto había recorrido llego a un claro, y siguió llorando como nunca, estaba tan sumida en su sufrimiento que no se dio cuenta del hombre que llego a su lado.

Vaya… vaya… si es la pequeña molestia pelirroja.- dijo voldemort burlonamente.

Cuando ginny escucho la tenebrosa voz se le erizo toda la piel y levanto su rostro para comprobar su temor.

Que haces tan lejos de la protección de mi tesoro.- pregunto voldemort.

Eso a ti que te importa.- le dijo ella para acto seguido lanzarle una gran bola de fuego que por supuesto no llego a su destino.

Mal hecho mocosa.- le dijo el para luego lanzarse a apretarle el cuello.

Ginny se asfixiaba pero no se dejo vencer… abrió los ojos bien y lo miro directo a los de el. Voldemort contemplo su mirada y descubrió mucho en ella.

Tus ojos demuestras rabia… mucha rabia… y rencor… de puede saber hacia quien.- pregunto el hombre vestido de negro el cual soltó un poco su apretón.

Ella tosió un poco pero sin perder la compostura le grito.- ya te dije… que te importa…

Respuesta incorrecta.- dijo el y volvió apretar mas.

Te propongo un trato… yo te suelto y tu me cuentas…

No hago tratos con asesinos…

Mala respuesta…- y apretó mas.

Luego de unos segundos donde ella ya no tenia mas salida asintió con la cabeza, se sentía mareada y el pecho le dolía a horrores.

Buena elección… pero déjame decirte algo… a mi nadie me engaña… y no trates de escapar…

Que es lo que quieres.- pregunto ella.

Que me ofreces.- respondió él.

Aleja a esa mosca muerta de mi vida…- dijo ella fríamente.

Te refieres a mi tesoro…

No se que es ella para ti… pero me refiero a hermione…

Entonces a voldemort le brillaron los ojos de pura maldad.

Estas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa… por quitarla de tu camino.- pregunto él.

Si…

Entonces voldemort comenzó a reír a carcajadas y rápidamente formulo su plan.

Entonces tenemos un trato.- le dijo luego de parar de reír.

Que tengo que hacer…

Solo dale esta poción.- le dijo estirando su tenebrosa mano la cual sostenía una frasquito pequeño negro… dale solo unas gotas… solo a ella… aunque si alguien mas muere por tu descuido no es problema mió…

Que es.- pregunto la pelirroja.

Solo hazlo y no falles…

Pero…

Si te preocupa si ella morirá… déjame decirte que no… es más poderosa de lo que crees mocosa… pero si se lo das a alguien más no te aseguro su resultado…

Ginny miro el frasco en su mano y sonrió para luego volver a mirar a voldemort.

No falles mocosa… quiero a mi tesoro de vuelta…

Y la tendrás…

********************************************************************************************************************

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana para posarse suavemente en sus rostro, desvió la cabeza hacia un poco para luego abrir los ojos, cuando lo logro se encontró con un par esmeralda que le devolvían la mirada tiernamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de su amante.

Buenos días.- dijo él.

Buenos… días.- respondió ella con un sonrojo.

Harry la atrajo un poco más hacia arriba y se dieron un corto beso.

Como haz dormido…- pregunto el pelinegro.

Realmente dormimos…- dijo ella con una picara sonrisa.- vaya… no me había dado cuenta.

Harry vio su alegría y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas…

Espera…ja…ja… para… harry… no sigas…- decía ella mientras reía.

Solo luego de varias suplicas mas por parte de la castaña y de varios intentos de ella por hacerle lo mismo se detuvo.

Te dije ya que te amo.- dijo harry.

Umm… no…- respondió.

Te amo…

Ya lo sé…

Entonces porque me haces que te lo repita…

Porque me gusta escucharlo…- dijo ella y le dio un beso.

Un golpe en la puerta los detuvo de su acción.

Harry… el profesor quiere verte en su despacho… harry… estas despierto.- gritaba neville del otro lado de ella.

Si neville… en 15 minutos bajo… déjame vestirme…- pero no siguió ya que hermione le dio un leve mordisco en el cuello.

Bien… hey estas bien…- dijo el muchacho al sentir a harry quejarse.

Si neville… como nunca- le respondió el sobando el cuello mientras su otra mano captura una de las de hermione.- bajo enseguida.

Bien…

El deber me llama…- dijo harry.- deberías de hablar con el profesor…

No… aun no estoy lista…

Si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría feliz de tener más familia…

Harry… acaso no entiendes… mi madre nunca me hablo de mis abuelos… jamás me dijo que estaban vivos…

Por alguna razón lo ocultaron…

Si… pero cual es esa razón…- pregunto ella tratando de levantarse, pero harry no la dejo…

Solo un beso mas.- susurro para luego dárselo apasionadamente.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Luego de ese ultimo beso (bueno últimos besos) y de que harry fuera a hablar con el profesor, hermione se dirigió a la cocina, donde solo se encontraba ginevra.

Buenos días.-dijo ginny amablemente, cosa que le extraño muchísimo.

Buenos días.- fue la escuálida respuesta de hermione y luego se dirigió al refrigerador para tomar un poco de jugo, mientras lo vertía en el vaso llegaron allí jhon y kim los cuales la abrazaron como si no la hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo.

Que tal pequeñitos… como durmieron.- pregunto la castaña.

Yo muy bien hermione.- dijo kim.

Yo bien.- dijo jhon.- hedmione nos leedas un cuento… hace mucho que no lo haces…

Si puede ser jhon… vamos ahora.- dijo tomando el vaso de jugo.

Hedmione me puedes dad un vaso de jugo.- pregunto jhon.

Por supuesto… jhon.- dije, y me dirigí al refrigerador a sacar mas jugo y los niños me siguieron.

********************************************************************************************************************

Esté es el momento.- se dijo ginny para ella misma mentalmente.- la muy tonta se ha descuidado y los tontos mocosos me ayudan sin saber… esto será muy fácil.- se decía a ella misma mientras vertía la mitad de un misterioso frasquito negro en el vaso de jugo de hermione.

********************************************************************************************************************

Bien ya esta… aquí tienes jhon… nos vamos.- les dijo, y caminaron hasta la salida de la cocina.

Hermione… olvidas tu jugo.- dijo ginevra.

Oh… gracias.- fue la única respuesta que salio de ella mientras tomaba el vaso en sus manos y le daba un buen sorbo para beberme la mitad del contenido.

Sin darse cuenta de que una historia sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la pelirroja.

Me dirigí con los chicos hacia la biblioteca para proceder a contarles algún cuento, llegamos y entramos y mientras me acomodaba en un mullido sillón kim me hablo.

Iré a buscar a los demás.- dijo.

Mientras yo solo asentí con la cabeza y luego me dirigí a jhon.

Bien jhon te toca elegir un cuento… que te gustaría escuchar.- le pregunte.

Vamos a ved...- me dijo mientras se colocaba de pie. Yo le imite y como aun tenia mucha sed termine de beberme el vaso con jugo que había dejado encima de la mesita.

Llegamos a los estantes y vi a jhon recorrer los libros con la mirada hasta que de pronto apunto con su manito uno que estaba hasta arriba.

Ese hedmione el que tiene un hombecito en el lomo.- me dijo.

Mire y efectivamente había un hombrecito pequeño dibujado en el lomo de ese libro me acerque para tomarlo y cuando lo tenia rozando con mis dedos mi vista se nublo, y me comencé a sentir muy mareada, me apoye en la estantería y comencé a respirar agitadamente. Que rayos me estaba pasando me sentía sofocada… como si algo por dentro me estuviera quemando.

Vi el rostro de jhon muy asustado y lo veía mover sus labios pero no escuchaba nada cerro los ojos y los volví a abrir y trate de enfocar a jhon pero no lo conseguí ya casi no lo distinguí era solo una figura borrosa, sentí mis piernas flaquear y el golpe al caer, pero no sentía dolor, sentí mas personas a mi alrededor pero no veía a nadie ni escuchaba nada, mi mente y mi alma se oscurecieron y sin poderlo evitar caí en la mas profunda oscuridad.

********************************************************************************************************************

Vi a kim correr desesperada y gritaba pero no le entendía nada hasta que lego a mi lado.

Hermione…. Hermione algo le pasa… cuando llegue estaba en el suelo casi no respira.- decía la pequeña.

Donde esta.- pregunte muy asustada.

En la biblioteca luna.- me dijo y a paso rápido me dirigí hasta allí.

La vi tirada en el suelo estaba totalmente pálida y sudada me acerque a ella y casi no respiraba me asuste y me dirigí a kim.

Kim… ve donde el profesor y dile que venga… al tiro.- le dije.

Ella sintió con la cabeza y salio corriendo, volví mi vista hacia al lado y vi a jhon y los otros niños muy asustados.

Ella estará bien.- dije para tranquilizarlos pero parecía que ellos entendían otra cosa. Les sonreí mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a hermione.

********************************************************************************************************************

Profesor… ya le dije déle un poco de tiempo… ella aun no asimila bien la noticia.- le dije a dumbledore mientras este se acomodaba en su silla tras del escritorio.

Lo se… pero debes de entenderme… descubrir que esta viva mi única nieta me tiene…- pero dumbledore no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque en la puerta se escucharon unos golpes muy acelerados.

Pase.- dijo el profesor.

La puerta se abre y vi a una agitada kim acercarse rápidamente…

Profesor… -dijo mirándole y luego me vio a mí.- harry… es hermione…

Dijo ese nombre y me puse de pie inmediatamente.

Que sucede con ella kim.- pregunto el profesor que también se había puesto de pie.

Ella… ella se cayo al suelo… esta como ida… desmayada no ce… no respira ahora esta con luna y ella me mando a buscarle profesor…

No espera mas respuesta de parte de la pequeña y comencé a salir del despacho del profesor.

Donde esta kim.- pregunto él.

En la biblioteca y a paso rápido por no decir corriendo fui hasta ahí.

********************************************************************************************************************

Llegaron a la biblioteca rápidamente y allí efectivamente estaba luna, con hermione casi en brazos.

Rápido harry ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería.- me dijo.

Harry casi no reaccione parpadeo un par de beses y luego fue y tomo a hermione en brazos.

Llego al lugar y entro corriendo madam pomfrey se asusto por la repentina entrada de harry pero a el no le importo lo único que le importaba en ese momento era hermione.

Harry que le paso…- pregunto la mujer.

No lo se… pompy… los niños dicen que se desmayo en la biblioteca y casi no respira.

Recuéstale harry.- me dijo y así lo hice.- pueden salir un momento.- dijo madam pomfrey al ver que habían muchas personas en la habitación.

Todos salieron y llevaban un buen rato esperando cuando de repente apareció ginny...

Que sucedió harry los niños me dijeron que hermione se desmayo.- dijo ella.

Así es gin.- contesto luna.

Ahora la esta revisando madam pomfrey.- le dijo harry.

Iré a ver si la puedo ayudar.- dijo ella. Pero justo en ese momento salio la enfermera.

Como esta.- pregunto harry.

Físicamente bien… no tiene nada y la esta respirando mejor… pero…- decía ella.

Pero que pompy.- pregunto dumbledore.

Es como si su alma no estuviera con ella.- no reacciona a ninguna de mis pruebas ni pociones… es como si su cuerpo estuviese aquí pero su alma no.- termino de hablar la enfermera y harry entro en la habitación.

Ahí en una cama una vez mas estaba ella su hermione, parecía muerta, estaba pálida y respiraba muy despacio, harry tomo su mano y sintió efectivamente que estaba helada… y la acaricio instintivamente.

Pompy estas segura de lo que dices.- pregunto una asustada minerva.

Si minerva… jamás había visto algo parecido… realmente no se que hacer… tal vez severus… tenga alguna poción o sepa algo mas…- dijo la mujer.

Iré a hablar con él.- dijo minerva.

********************************************************************************************************************

Habían pasado mas de 1 horas del incidente y hermione no reaccionaba severus snape estaba desconcertado ya que ninguna de sus pociones de reanimación hicieron efecto en la joven mujer, y minerva estaba realmente desesperada.

Se había hecho de noche pero harry no quiso salir del lugar.

No te dejare sola… lo prometí.- le dijo a una hermione inconciente y en cama.

Harry debes de ir a descansar has estado todo el día aquí.- dijo minerva.

No minerva… me quedare con ella, por si despierta… no quiero que piense que la deje sola.- dijo harry.

Harry… te puedo hacer una pregunta.- dijo la mujer.

Harry asintió con la cabeza sin soltar la mano que tenia fuertemente atrapada entre las suyas de hermione.

Cuando… cuando te enamoraste de ella.- pregunto sin rodeos minerva.

Harry se puso un poco colorado y desconcertó un poco por la pregunta pero contesto sinceramente.

Supongo que desde que la conocí… no lo se minerva… solo se que no podría vivir sin ella…

Y que paso con ginevra.- pregunto ella.

Eso ya lo hable con ella… terminamos… no podía engañarla a ella y ya no podía seguir engañándome a mi mismo…

Bien… solo no la lastimes…no la quiero ver sufrir.- dijo minerva refiriéndose a su nieta, ósea a hermione.

Por supuesto que no… lo unido que quiero es que sea feliz…- contesto harry.

Bien…- y con eso minerva se fue a dormir dejando a harry y hermione en penumbras en la habitación.

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente y no vio a hermione en su cama, se asusto y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, la vio miranda hacia fuera por la ventana y sonrió, se acerco al ella y despacio la tomo por la cintura.

Me asústate mucho… mi amor.- dijo el en su oído. Pero hermione no reacciono.

Que sucede hermione…- dijo dándole la vuelta y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

Hermione tenia la vista perdida sus hermosos ojos marrones ya no brillaban y sus pupilas eran como si no estuvieran, como si no hubiese nada allí dentro de su cuerpo.

Hermione… que sucede.- volvió a preguntar sin obtener respuesta nuevamente.

********************************************************************************************************************

Lejos del castillo un hombre macabro sonrió para si mismo… ya estas lista mi pequeña- dijo en voz alta.- la mocosa pelirroja hice bien su trabajo es hora de ir por ti.- y con eso desapareció de la macabra habitación.

********************************************************************************************************************

Hermione… por favor háblame.- le repetía harry pero la mujer no se movía no pestañaba y parecía que ni respiraba.

De pronto un gran estruendo se escucho en la entrada del castillo junto con una explosión.

Que fue eso.- pregunto la enfermera entrando en la habitación.- hermione esta bien.- pregunto al verla de pie.

No pompy ella esta allí y no se mueve…-pero no siguió hablando ya que hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la enfermería aun con el feo camisón blanco puesto.

Hermione… donde vas no puedes salir de aquí.- le decía la enfermera.

Harry salio tras ella y trato de detenerla pero la chica tenía una fuerza que no sabía él de donde la había sacado y no la podía detener.

Hermione detente.- repetía el ojiverde pero ella seguía sin escucharle.

Otra explosión se extendió por el lugar y una voz macabra se escucho.

Mi pequeña… ya es hora de que vuelvas con tu amo… con tu único amo.- dijo la voz.

Y harry vio como hermione se acercaba cada vez hacia donde momentos atrás se encontraba la puerta principal del castillo.

HERMIONE PARA.- grito harry.

En eso los demás habitantes del castillo llegaron donde se encontraban todos muy confundidos.

Que sucede potter.- pregunto draco que llego a su lado.

No lo se… so se que no puedo detener a hermione.- dijo harry tratando de detenerla por los hombres. Draco se le único pero era casi imposible.

Pequeña deshazte de los estorbos.- dijo la voz del hombre.

Y hermione parpadeo varias veces y con un solo movimiento de su mano lanzo a los chicos varios metros más allá, dejándole así el paso libre.

Hermione… hija detente.- dijo dumbledore que también llego al lugar.

Viejo… no pierdas el tiempo… no te escucha… su cuerpo me pertenece… solo me escucha a mi.- dijo la voz de voldemort saliendo de la nieblas.

Voldemort… como llegaste hasta aquí.- pregunto dumbledore

Fácil… sus protecciones no son suficientes… si antes no lo había podido hacer era por que mi pequeño tesoro los protegía… pero ahora…

Que le hiciste…- grito harry cuando ya se había puesto de pie.

Yo nada…- dijo voldemort acercándose a hermione para luego tomarla del brazo. La chica no se movió ni un milímetro.

SUELTALA.- gritaron dumbledore y harry a la vez.

O que tierno son… pero aunque se las deje ella no les hará caso… ya les dije… su alma me pertenece…

Mientes.- grito luna.

No… no tengo porque…- dijo voldemort quien aferro más a hermione a su "cuerpo".

Déjala… no la toques.- dijo harry furioso.

Potter…- dijo voldemort con asco.- ahora será mejor que se queden quitecitos y tranquilos… solo vine a llevarme lo que me pertenece…

Ella no es tuya.- dijo draco.

Oh claro que si… niño tonto… - dio tomo a hermione en brazos y dio la media vuelta.

Voldemort detente somos muchos para ti… y no dudamos en pelear.- dijo dumbledore.

Viejo… tu ya no estas en edad para estos trotes… y además no quiero pelear… prometí que si me entregaban a mi pequeña no les haría daño… por ahora…- dijo eso y se largo a reír.

De pronto ginny se tenso y comenzó a retroceder unos pasos.

Que quieres decir.- pregunto ron.

Pregúntale a la pelirroja.- y con eso voldemort desapareció del lugar llevando a hermione.

NOOOOOOO.- grito harry lanzándose a el y caer al suelo, pero el monstruo de voldemort ya había desaparecido.

Continúa….

********************************************************************************************************************

**Que**** tal mis queridos lectores… espero y este capitulo le halla gustado… **

**Quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos ustedes por leer y apoyarme siempre.**

**Jem de potter**

**Cris **

**Ema daniela**

**Daniel **

**Sus**

**Elinna**

**Hermione1591**

**Jesshp**

**m. hiroko takeda**

**Lyli amil granger**

**Sabina**

**Mardeframbuesa**

**Keiko kimiko**

**Sakurawinner**

**Zu**

**Naihovyhhr**

**Hanna-granger**

**Aya nishino**

**Y mi amiga ginna.**

**A todos gracias por sus comentarios me suben mucho el ánimo y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero seguir contando con sus reviews siempre.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y gracias también a los que leen.**

**Disculpen si no he contestado los reviews es que no tengo mucho tiempo... pero los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y realmente me gustan mucho.**

**Y por favor no me odien por tratar tan mal a hermione es solo una historia....**

**Hasta el otro capitulo.**

***RELENNA***


	14. infierno

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo**.

**********************************************************************************************************

**14.- "Infierno".**

Silencio, solo eso se escuchaba después de la partida de voldemort con hermione, de pronto un golpe se escucho y todos miraron a harry que había golpeado el suelo.

Que quiso decir voldemort.- pregunto ron rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Eso quiero saber.- dijo harry colocándose de pie.- que quiso decir ginny.

La mencionada retrocedió unos cuantos pasos pero severus la atrapo por la espalda.

Ginny… porque voldemort te menciono… sabes algo.- pregunto su hermano.

No… yo no…- balbuceaba ella.- no se de que habla ese monstruo…

Pero como logro entrar.- pregunto draco.- no se supone que estábamos bajo la protección de la castaña…

Eso es verdad… pero ignoro el como logro entrar.- dijo dumbledore, minerva que estaba a su lado rompió en llanto y se aferro al lado de su esposo (por si se me había olvidado decirles están casados aunque casi nadie lo sabe).

Que haremos albus.- pregunto la mujer entre sollozos.

No lo se minerva… pero hay que idear un plan para traer a nuestra nieta de vuelta…

Eso ultimo no paso desapercibo para los oídos de sirius y severus quienes preguntaron al mismo tiempo.- que dijo profesor…

El mencionado dio un hondo suspiro y hablo.

Hace un par de días descubrimos con minerva que hermione granger es nuestra nieta.- dijo el viejo hombre.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta ya que severus, sirius y remus eran los únicos que sabían que ellos estaban casados y habían tenido una hija.

Pero profesor no se supone que su hija y nieta estaban... muertas.- dijo severus.

Se supone… pero mi hija si... esta muerta… y hermione es mi nieta… la cual pensamos de que estaba muerta pero en realidad voldemort la tenia… - dijo dumbledore.

Y ahora le tiene de nuevo.- dijo minerva.

Un nuevo silencio se presento en el lugar.

Yo no lo acepto.- dijo harry rompiendo el silencio.- yo buscare a ese maldito y traeré a hermione de vuelta.- decía como ido.

Harry… tranquilo… todos la queremos de vuelta pero por ahora debemos idear un plan.- le dijo sirius acercándose a el.

Acaso no entiendes… ese hombre la esta usando… acaba de la manera mas lenta con ella… y no se lo merece… no lo merece.- dijo y algunas pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Que quieres decir harry.- pregunto minerva.

Hay otra profecía… la tiene voldemort y es de hermione… habla de ella… pero solo el sabe su contenido…- dijo el con voz apagada.

Como sabes eso… hermano.- pregunto ron.

Ella me lo dijo… cuando descubrió mi profecía… también vio otra y supo por voldemort que era de ella… pero jamás se entero que decía… por eso voldemort la tiene con él… por eso unió su alma con la de ella…

De que hablas harry… como que voldemort unió su alma.- dijo draco...

Dumbledore escuchaba todo eso impactado sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Lo que dije… voldemort unió su alma a la de hermione… si el muere… ella… también…- dijo apretando los puños.

No.- dijo dumbledore.- eso no es posible…

********************************************************************************************************************

En una habitación iluminada solo por antorchas se encontraba un ser que se podría decir que era un hombre depositando en una especie de altar a una chica inconsciente.

Estas de vuelta pequeñita.- dijo el hombre.- colagusano… colagusano.- llamo.

A los segundos apareció un hombre inclinándose ante su amo.- si mi amo… llamo usted mi amo…- decía el hombre.

Si… colagusano… prepara todo para el día señalado… mi pequeña esta de vuelta… y esta vez mis planes se harán realidad…- y rió macabramente.

Si mi amo… me da gusto que encontrara a la mocosa.- dijo colagusano.

Voldemort lo miro feo y le lanzo un hechizo que le dio de lleno en el pecho.- no la vuelvas a llamar mocosa… que pronto ella me dará la vida eterna y me entregara lo que muchos magos y hechiceros han querido por siglos y siglos…

Si mi amo… si mi amo.- decía el hombrecito…

Largarte… y dile a lucius y bellatrix que te ayuden no quiero errores….

Si mi amo… como ordene mi amo.- y después de varias reverencias el hombrecillo desapareció del lugar, dejando a voldemort con una inconsciente hermione.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Las horas pasaban y todos seguían reunidos en el despacho de dumbledore, el silencio reinaba en la habitación y harry solo se limitaba a mirar por el ventanal hacia el exterior.

Los miembros de la orden del fénix se miraban entre si, sin saber muy quien que hacer o que decir a un aturdido dumbledore que no paraba de pasearse de un lado a otro por el despacho.

Tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo ronald weasley rompiendo el silencio del cuarto.

Eso… ya lo sabemos weasley…- dijo draco.- el problema es… que…

Tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo dumbledore hablando por primera vez en horas.- este ya no es un lugar seguro…

Pero profesor donde iremos.- lo interrumpió ron.

Aun lo se… pero debemos sacar a los niños de aquí… voldemort puede volver… y…

Pero albus dumbledore no alcanzo a terminar su oración ya que explosiones del exterior del castillo llamaran su atención.

Creo que volvió…- dijo sirius en un susurro.

Harry que estaba mirando por la ventana tomo aire y salio a toda velocidad del despacho…

Harry espera… donde vas.- dijo ron.

A arreglar cuentas.- fue toda la respuesta del ojiverde.

Todos se miraron entre si y entendieron de que era el momento… la hora de luchar había llegado… y sabe dios… que sucedería después.

********************************************************************************************************************

Destruyan todo… no tengan piedad… maten a todo aquel que interfiera… el amo quiere este lugar en ruinas.- gritaba lucius a las docenas de mortifagos que se habían desplegado por el jardín del castillo.

Todo esta saliendo según lo planeado bellatrix… el castillo caerá… y a ese viejo no le quedara mas remedio que renacer.- volvió a hablar lucius.

Bien… es hora de informarle al amo.- dijo bellatrix, y desapareció del lugar, llegando donde su amo estaba a los pies del altar observando a hermione.

Mi señor… todo sale de acuerdo al plan… lucius ya atacado el castillo y pronto caerá…

Bien bellatrix… ahora ve y observa de cerca a colagusano… vigila que la poción le salga correctamente ya que la que le dio la pelirroja a mi pequeña no dudara mucho… sus efectos no son eternos y debo mantenerla así unos días mas…- siseo la voz de voldemort.

Si mi amo… en cuanto este lista… la tendrá en sus manos…- y bellatrix volvió a desaparecer del extraño lugar.

********************************************************************************************************************

Vamos… viejo despreciable sal de una vez por todas no te ocultes en tu imponente castillo que ya nada queda…- gritaba la voz de lucius hacia el interior de lo que era la entrada hacia hogwarts

En eso salio harry y con mano en alto lanzo varios hechizos y poderes para derribar dos mortifagos que destruían las paredes del colegio.

Luna… minerva pongan a los niños a salvo… lleguen hasta las mazmorras y escóndanse… minerva usa toda tu energía y crea un escudo… nadie de encontrarlas…- ordeno dumbledore.

Si.- dijeron ambas mujeres y se encaminaron con los niños hacia los pisos inferiores del castillo.

Los demás síganme… hay que ayudar a harry a salvar el colegio.- dijo el hombre a lo que todos asintieron y lo siguieron.

Harry peleaba furioso y con gran destreza… tenia… no mas bien necesitaba derrotar a esos malditos para ver si a alguno le sacaba información… pero antes de que el terminara de acercarse al mortifago que había tumbado este tomo un puñal y se lo enterró en el corazón provocándose la muerte.

Pero que demonios.- dijo harry… pero no tuvo mucho tiempo ay que los dementores estaban llegando así como también otro mortifago le lanzaba una bola de energía que esquivo lanzando al suelo.

Harry estas bien.- pregunto sirius cuando llego a su lado.

Si…- pero no hablo más ya que tiro a sirius hacia un lado porque otra bola de energía llego hacia donde estaban ellos.

Todos lo demás ocurrió rápidamente, unos pocos dementores atacaban a snape y a remus, mientras otros cuantos mortifagos atacaban a ron y neville por otro lado.

Otros tantos mientras atacaban a dumbledore y este se defendía aprovechaban para destruir mas el castillo, y las bolas de fuego impactaban por todos lados haciendo que el bosque no muy lejos de ellos comenzara a arder.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Draco peleaba con un mortifago de cabellera rubio platinado que en ese momento tenia una mascara puesta. Pero se podía apreciar en los ojos del draco la rabia que contenía en si.

Vamos pequeño draco saca toda esa ira y vuélvete fuerte… tanto que vuelvas al lado de tu progenitor.

Sabes que eso no pasara… mi madre se encargo bien de enseñarme los valores necesarios como para no acerté caso…- dijo draco.

Sabes que ella te arrebato de mi presencia… que te escondió para que nunca supiera de que existías… solo cuando la torture para luego matarla me dijo que te vengarías…- dijo el mortifago.

Y es justamente lo que haré… mi madre nunca se perdono el haberte conocido… tu la llevaste por un camino de oscuridad… por surte abrió los ojos a tiempo para salir de tu lado.- dijo draco mientras se lanzaba al piso esquivando un rayo de color púrpura lanzado de la mano de lucius.

No tienes la fuerza ni las agallas suficientes para vencerme… hijo…

No me llames así.- grito draco.- y solo pruébame… no ha pasado ni un minuto de mi vida en el cual no espere este momento.- dijo lanzando un rayo color amarillo que lucius esquivo pero lo alcanzo a rozar el brazo.

********************************************************************************************************************

Harry detrás de ti.- grito neville.

Y harry logro esquivar un rayo azul que le rozo la cabeza y corto algunos cabellos.

Toda la portada del castillo ardía en llamas al igual que es bosque y eso obligo a harry a entrar para poder rescatar a los niños, minerva y luna.

Entro sin problemas a las mazmorras, ya que estas tenían un escudo que protegía de los malos corazones y harry encontró a los niños abrazados a las mujeres y mus asustados.

Harry que sucedió.- pregunto minerva.

Deben de salir… el castillo se quema…

No.- fue lo único que dijo luna y tomo a jhon en brazos.

Manténganse detrás de mi… no dejare que nada malo les pase.

Lo prometes harry.- dijo la voz inocente de kim. Y el solo le sonrió, pero al verle la cara a la pequeña y recordar lo que dijo no pudo evitar pensar en hermione. Y que días antes le había prometido cuidarla y nunca separarse de ella.

Harry estas bien.- pregunto minerva al ver que harry se quedo quieto.

Si… si minerva salgamos de aquí.- dijo él y emprendieron el rumbo fuera del castillo.

********************************************************************************************************************

La batalla se libro sin contemplaciones los mortifagos en su gran mayoría cayeron pero dejaron a varios muy lastimados.

Pero mientras los tres o cuatro mortifagos que quedaban en pie trataban de huir draco y lucius seguían con su enfrentamiento.

Ninguno de los dos se daba treguas y respondían a los ataques de su oponente con más énfasis que antes.

De pronto lucius se quedo quieto, su amo lo llamaba, la misión estaba completa, destruir ese lugar y dejarlos expuestos.

Querido hijo… tengo que dejarte… tengo otras obligaciones que requieren mi presencia mas urgente que jugar contigo.- dijo el mortifago.

Ya te dije… no me llames así… tu no eres nada para mi… entendiste.- dijo draco lanzando otro hechizo que no esperaba lucius y le llego de lleno en el estomago, pero no le causo mucho daño, ya que draco estaba sumamente cansado y su poder ya no era el mismo.

Como quieras.- dijo lucius poniéndose de pie.- pero ten en consideración que la próxima vez que nos veamos no correrás con la misma suerte…

Tu tampoco…- dijo el rubio.

Y con eso todos los mortifagos que quedaban se fueron del lugar junto con lucius malfoy.

Dejando a un orden del fénix, demolida y devastada, y sin un lugar donde resguardarse.

********************************************************************************************************************

Todos miraban los restos del castillo, antes imponente y majestuoso, ahora solo unos cuantos escombros en el suelo y unos o dos murallas que estaban por derribarse.

Harry no podía creer que su hogar des su niñez ya no existiera, todos los recuerdos esas paredes, todos los años defendiendo ese lugar, para que ahora por orden de un ser monstruoso quedara en nada, solo untos cuantos escombros.

El fuego consumía el poco bosque que se había logrado salvar de esa batalla, los animales que allí habitaban habían huido al comenzar la guerra y el espectáculo era triste y desolador.

Esto parece el infierno.- dijo ron con voz cansada y muchos rasguños en su cuerpo.

No parece ron… es como el infierno.- dijo la voz de luna a su lado mirándole deplorable paisaje, mientras los últimos focos de fuego se extinguían ya por no tener nada mas que devorar

********************************************************************************************************************

**Otro capitulo… lo siento si es mas corto que el anterior pero tengo muchas ideasen la cabeza pero no salen bien para escribirlas y esto es lo mejor que pudo hacer… espero y sea de su a agrado.**

**Espero y saber opiniones y si quieren dejenme algún consejito de algo que se me este pasando y no he nombrado… **

**Cuídense mucho y muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen esta alocada historia…**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo…**

**Besos.**

***RELENNA*.**


	15. el comienzo del termino

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo.**

**Se que me tarde… pero mas vale tarde que nunca…**

**Para todos aquellos que siguen la historia, les pido mil perdones por la tardanza y dar explicaciones es agravar la falta…**

**Espero y sea de su agrado este capitulo…**

**Recuerden los personajes no son míos son de jk que a pesar de que dejo a harry con ginny no la odio… bueno solo un poquito…**

* * *

**15****.-"E****l comienzo del termino".**

Harry y los demás ocupantes del castillo tomaron las pocas cosas que se salvaron del ataque mortifago y sin mirar atrás decidieron trasladarse a la mansión de grimmauld place.

Llegaron en pocos minutos y los adultos se encargaron de acomodar a los pequeños en las habitaciones, todos tenían los ojos llorosos y rojos.

Después de mucho pelear las fuerzas se le agotaron y sucumbió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Ginevra weasley se paseaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación que se le había asignado estaba aterrada y se frotaba las manos sin parar… en su mente se dibujaba la figura de hermione sufriendo las penas del infierno al lado de voldemort y por primera vez en su vida se sintió terriblemente mal… y arrepentida de lo que había hecho…

Un abrazo desde atrás la hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

Yo lo se…- dijo la voz del rubio malfoy.- así como también se… que los sientes y de que te arrepientes…

Draco… yo…

Pero draco solo la hizo callar abrazándola mas fuerte.

Yo… no quería… yo no sabia… o sea si sabia… pero nunca pensé que tan mal serian las cosas… yo solo quería alejarla de harry.- dijo ginny con un hilo de voz y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo se… pero… creo que elegiste la manera mas fácil…

Con ese comentario ginny se largo a llorar de la manera más profunda y desesperada en los brazos de draco malfoy.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente y dolor en el corazón de todos los miembros de la orden del fénix no se extinguía.

El tiempo que la castaña había pasado en sus vidas les marco para siempre y más aun cuando supieron que era la nieta de dumbledore y minerva… más aun cuando supieron que harry potter se había perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Los ataques de los mortifagos habían cesado, la presencia de voldemort ya no se sentía… y harry… harry solo estaba mas destrozado buscando a hermione por los lugares mas insólitos que se le ocurrían.

* * *

Falta poco… muy poco mi pequeña… mañana es el gran día… y tendrás la dicha de entregarme el mundo… por que tu vida… no será en vano… mi pequeña.- decía voldemort acariciándole el cabello a hermione que aun estaba inconciente en el mismo altar donde la había dejado días atrás.

Mi… mi señor… el ejercito esta listo… - dijo colagusano.

Bien.- dijo riddle sin darse la vuelta.- la orden esta dada para el anochecer… lucius sabe ya que hacer.

Si mi amo…

Y colagusano…

Este se dio la vuelta ya que había emprendido la marcha para salir del lugar.

Esta vez… será el final… - dijo voldemort y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos rojos brillaban mas que nunca, de puro gozo crueldad y poder.

Colagusano se estremeció… al verlo y sin mas salio de la habitación.

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las 19 horas, estaba fresco el ambiente y harry estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, había pasado todo el día buscando algún rastro de mortifagos que lo condujeran hacia hermione, pero no encontró nada.

Hermione….- dijo y dio un hondo suspiro.- en un par de horas será tu cumpleaños… como quisiera tenerte a mi lado…

Cerró los ojos y recordó el día que la encontró en el río. Cuando juro que un ángel se había caído del cielo… y no se equivoco ella es un ángel.

Sonrió al recordar el juego de kim en la nieve, como la pequeña los había empujado a esconderse juntos, como se estremeció cuando le rozo la mano por primera vez, y como se paralizo su corazón con la beso… aquel día… en el bosque.

De pronto comenzó a sentir angustia y miedo, su corazón se exprimió en su lugar y la noche se hizo más oscura si eso era posible.

Que diablos… sucede.- dijo el pelinegro mirando por la ventana.

Las nubes taparon la luna… y una neblina espesa y fría comenzó a caer en todo el mundo.

* * *

Es hora… dispérsense y acaben con todo… no hay piedad en la oscuridad…- grito lucius a todo un ejercito de mortifagos y dementores.

Estos sin ningún gesto fueron desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

¿Donde estoy…?

No recuerdo… nada…

¿Que hago aquí…?

¿Estoy muerta…?

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta… estaba en un lugar donde solo había neblina… no veía mas allá de su nariz… sabia que no era el infierno… pero tampoco estaba segura de que fuera el cielo… y si no era ninguno de los dos… entonces ¿Dónde estaba?.

Pero de pronto todos sus recuerdos de las últimas horas llegaron a su mente…

Medito unos segundo y abrió los ojos… la neblina había desaparecido y solo estaba en un cuarto blanco donde a lo lejos se veía una luz verde, fue a su encuentro como las abejas siguen al polen.

Cuando llego a su destino, vio el mundo… o mas bien lo que estaba empezando a quedar en el.

Guerra, muerte y desolación.

Fue allí cuando supo que el inicio del fin había llegado, que su temor se volvió realidad, sabia que tenia que hacer algo, sabia que tenia que salir de su jaula de cristal, que era su propio cuerpo, pero de lo que estaba mas segura, era de que tenia que decirle a harry… la verdad… tenia que decirle que ahora su poder y su corazón le pertenecían a el… y solo a el…

El problema era como…

* * *

Lo miembros de la orden estaba reunidos, tenían los semblantes fríos y decaídos, sabían que voldemort había hecho su jugada… su gran jugada… el ataque mas grande en la historia de la humanidad había empezado… y ellos participarían de ella.

Dumbledore dio un hondo suspiro y hablo.

Se que no puedo pedirles que vayan a una muerte segura… pero aquí no es mas seguro que afuera… la guerra comenzó… y peleare por lo que quiero… el que se quiera quedar esta en todo su derecho…

Profesor… aquí nadie… absolutamente nadie… esta ajeno a esto… todos queremos un futuro diferente… y aunque tenemos todas las de perder… no pienso darme por vencido.- dijo ron.

Así es profesor… usted nos enseño a luchar y a seguir nuestros ideales… y eso es lo que haremos.- dijo neville.

Así que profesor… no digas disparates… estamos todos juntos en esto… - dijo harry.

Y vamos a salir a patearle el trasero al tal voldemort.- dijo ron, sacando una risa de los presentes.

Y con esa sonrisa y la esperanza de conseguir un mundo mejor desaparecieron todos hacia la gran guerra, esa que define el destino de las almas del mundo…

Una vez mas las fuerzas se enfrentan… y solo habrá un ganador…

* * *

**Este capi resulto un poco corto… pero el próximo se viene con todo…**

**Solo espero tener el tiempo y el don de la escritura para que el próximo capitulo lo pueda subir luego… lo tengo claro… pero falta mucho para terminarlo…**

**No me odien… y espero cumplir con sus expectativas.**

**Nos vemos…**

***RELENNA***


	16. el corazon del mundo

**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo.**

* * *

**16****.- "El corazón del mundo".**

_**Insisto: mas vale tarde que nunca…**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen… excepto los pequeños niños de esta historia.

Y como verán la música tampoco es mía...

_**Música recomendada para este capitulo:**_

One Day. -Hans Singer

Requiem for a Dream (Remix)- mi musa inspiradora… les juro que este tema para mi es lo muy importante, por eso no podía faltar en este capitulo.

* * *

De pie.- fue la orden de lord voldemort.

La castaña en el altar abrió los ojos. Sin expresión alguna. Sus pupilas se encontraban totalmente dilatadas, como en un gran trance.

Eres mi pequeña muñeca… y como tal… saldremos a jugar…ya esta todo listo… las piezas están en su lugar… solo faltabas tu…- dijo acariciándole la mejilla, a lo que hermione ni se movió.

* * *

Se encontraban peleando en un lugar muy apartado de la gente, más bien era como si los mortifagos hubiesen elegido ese lugar para aparecer y atacarlos por una razón en especial, la pregunta era ¿Cuál?

Harry a tu derecha.- grito ron. Y si no hubiese sido por ese grito a Harry le habría impactado directamente en el pecho un rayo de color morado.

Gracias.- dijo harry poniéndose de pie.

Ron solo siguió con la vista puesta en su contrincante sin siquiera pestañar

Harry lanzaba su gran energía a un mortifago mientras sacaba la espada de energía para atacar a otro.

Rayos… de donde salen tantos.- dijo ron colocándose a su lado.

Ni idea ron, pero mas vale que sean solamente estos o estaremos en grandes problemas.- dijo harry.

Tienes razón compañero.- dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo para esquivar un potente rayo azul oscuro.

Que es eso.- grito neville apuntando con su dedo índice el cielo, hacia una marca.

Creo que es la marca tenebrosa.- dijo draco que había llegado a su lado al ver lo ocurrido.

Los ataques por parte de los mortifagos cesaron y de un solo movimiento los que quedaban en pie se reunieron en un solo lugar, más bien en un solo círculo.

Harry y todos los demás miraron esa aptitud un poco extrañados ya que los mortifagos solían pelear hasta el final.

Que hacemos profesor, los seguimos… o esperamos.- pregunto ron weasley.

Creo que lo más oportuno es esperar…- dijo harry.

Esto no me gusta nada.- dijo luna.

A mí tampoco… querida… no me gusta para nada.- dijo minerva.

**Reproducir: One Day**.

De pronto la noche se hiso mas oscura, la niebla comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, haciendo que a cada uno de los integrantes de la orden del fénix se le congelar hasta la medula de los huesos, sintieron su corazón oprimirles el pecho, y que el oxigeno en sus pulmones les comenzaba a escasear.

Que pasa.- pregunto neville.- esto me pone los pelos de punta.- dijo tacándose el dorso del brazo.

Tengo miedo.- dijo ginny hablando por primera vez desde el ataque.

Draco la abrazo y ella se acobijo en sus brazos, ese acto no paso desapercibido por cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes.

Cuando harry les iba hablar su atención se vio desviada por una llamarada de color rojo que apareció en medio del circulo de mortifagos, pero lo mas sorprendente fue lo que salió de ella, de entre llamas naranjas, rojas y fucsias salía sin ninguna preocupación el mismo lord voldemort.

Para nadie fue sorpresa que el llegara, los que les sorprendió fue que una vez fuera de las llamas voldemort, estiro su mano y saco de ellas a hermione.

Hermione.- susurro harry sin dar crédito a los que sus ojos veían, dio un paso adelante pero una mano en su hombro no lo dejo continuar.

Era dumbledore que con un movimiento de izquierda a derecha con su cabeza no lo dejo que se acercara al circulo.

Se que quieres correr a ella, pero mírala bien, no es la misma.- dijo dumbledore serenamente, ya que hermione lucia como hermione con vestido blanco hasta los pies y con muchos velos que le colgaban de las amarras del cuello, descalza y con la mirada fría y perdida.

Pero de que hablas.- le grito harry.- es hermione debo de ir a buscarla… ese mal nacido se la puede llevar en cualquier momento y…

Pero no pudo continuar ya que llamas de fuego y hielo comenzaron a caer del cielo.

Dumbledore y minerva conjuraron un poderoso hechizo de protección para cubrirlos a todos, haciendo que ninguno sufriera daño alguno.

Cuando la lluvia ceso, la riza macabra de voldemort resonó por todo el lugar.

Veo que están preparados mis espectadores, hoy se darán cuenta de quien tiene el corazón del mundo.- dijo voldemort colocándole una mano en el hombro de una hermione aturdida.

No la toques engendro.- le grito harry y camino unos pasos pero no avanzo mucho ya que dumbledore lo volvió a detener.- suéltame… déjame.- forcejeaba el muchacho.

No.- grito dumbledore.

Hazle caso al viejo… no te conviene venir en este momento mocoso, mis fieles sirvientes no te dejaran acercarte ni medio metro antes de acabar contigo.

Eso lo veremos.- enfatizó Harry. Pero dumbledore no lo había soltado así que lejos no llego.

Potter no deberías de esforzarte aun, no querrás que te maten antes de que veas al gran lord voldemort tomar el control de este mundo…- dijo un mortifago.

Que vas hacer tom.- pregunto dumbledore.

Ya veras viejo… y de ahora en adelante mas respeto mi nombre es lord voldemort…

La neblina comenzó a dispersarse, los mortifagos agrandaron mas el circulo que formaban y una luz plateada y brillante layo en el lugar, formando un campo de energía alrededor de los mortifagos.

Es hora.- dijo voldemort. Se giro hacia la castaña y le quito la cruz del cuello.- esto ya no lo necesitas.- le dijo.

Dumbledore grito.- no.

Con que ya sabes… viejo…- dijo voldemort.- ya sabes que mi pequeña tesoro… es tu nieta supuestamente muerta…- miro a dumbledore y luego le acaricio la cara hermione.- que ya es un poco tarde… la protección de la cruz es hasta su cumpleaños y eso acaba de pasar… feliz cumpleaños querida… oficialmente hoy… me convertirás en el dueño del mundo.

De que habla.- pregunto ron.

Ni la menor idea.- dijo neville.

Es el cumpleaños de hermione.- dijo dumbledore.- hoy cumple los 21 años… la cruz… deja de protegerla… ahora el la puede…

Claro albus… desde este segundo ya la puedo matar… nada me lo impide…- dijo el lord.

Eso no es verdad…- grito Harry.- si la matas tu también mueres.- ella tiene una parte de tu alma en la suya… ella me lo dijo.- termino hablando casi en un susurro.

Es cierto… mocoso… pero eso no ocurrirá… ya que mi alma esta protegida con su poder… si yo la mato su poder es mío.

Pero antes me divertiré un poco… ya saben… quiero que todos ustedes sufran… viendo como la mujer que encontraron desvalida e indefensa acaba con ustedes… hermione… pequeña… ACABA CON TODOS ELLOS… NO DEJES A NADIE CON VIDA...- dio la orden voldemort pero hermione no se movió…

No me escuchaste… MATALOS.- repito la orden, pero como la anterior no hizo caso… hermione parpadeo varias veces y despertó de su letargo…

Que demonios.- dijo voldemort al ver vida en los ojos de la castaña.

Supongo que pensabas que conservaría el corazón para ti… riddle.- dijo la castaña.

Tú deberías de estar bajo mis órdenes… la poción… mi poder… deberías de obedecerme…- dijo el lord sin entender bien las palabras de hermione.

Pero no es así…- dijo hermione, alejándose unos pasos de el.- ya no me puedes controlar… cometiste un error al quitarme la cruz…

La cruz…- dijo voldemort.

Si la cruz… la cruz era mi protección… pero también mi captora...

Aun así… puedo hacer que me entregues el corazón…- y le lanzo un rayo de color verde claro que le llego de lleno a hermione en todo el estomago.

Hermione.- grito el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Esta cayó al suelo sin poder resistir el dolor que le propino aquel conjuro y trato de apretar los dientes para no gritar.

Como no lo esquivaste… no entiendo…- pensó voldemort.

Sin saber como el ojiverde se abrió paso a través del poderoso escudo de energía que había instalado voldemort y llego a unos pasos de hermione. Se arrodillo y la tomo entre sus brazos a vista y paciencia de todos incluidos mortifagos.

Hermione… bonita… responde.- hablaba Harry.

Ella tiene el poder de protegerse de mis hechizos… no entiendo… que sucedió… porque la llegue a herir… eso no debió de haber pasado.- pensaba voldemort sin fijarse que hermione era llevada en brazos por Harry fuera del escudo.

Donde vas mocoso.- dijo un de los mortifagos y le lanzo un rayo azulado al ojiverde, pero Harry solo miro aquel rayo y este exploto en una onda expansiva antes de siquiera llegar a un metro de el y de hermione.

Como hice eso.- pensó Harry. Pero no siguió pensando ya que tenia que poner a hermione a salvo los antes posible.

Otro mortifago se puso en su camino, mas bien frente de el y le lanzo un rayo de color amarillo al cual Harry esquivo haciendo a un lado con muy buenos reflejos, el mortifago iba a volver a atacar pero Harry levanto su mano y le lanzo una bola de energía que antes había visto usar a hermione.

El mortifago miro la energía con terror en sus ojos y fue lo último que vio. Su cuerpo quedo inerte en el frio suelo.

Harry…- susurro hermione.

Si bonita… soy yo… estoy aquí… contigo…- respondió el.

Hay algo… que de bebes… saber…

Luego me dirás… ahora debo de sacarte de aquí.

Los truenos y relámpagos se volvieron a hacer presente pero esta vez con mas fuerza y poder, ningún escudo protegió al grupo así que cada uno hizo lo que pudo.

Ahora entiendo… maldita bruja.- grito voldemort con todo el odio, rencor y furia que se puedan imaginar…

Harry se dio media vuelta y lo miro sin soltar a hermione.

Tu poder… por eso no pudiste protegerte… de haber sabido antes… hubiese acabado con el mocoso primero…- decía voldemort.

Te dije… que… era tarde.- logro decir hermione.

De que hablas… hermione.- pregunto Harry.

Mi fuerza… tu fuerza.- dijo ella.

A voldemort le brillaron los ojos de furia y se le colocaron mas rojos si eso era posible.- prepárate Potter… tendrás el honor de ser vencido por el lord mas grande del mundo.

Eso si no te mato yo primero.- dijo Harry.

Hermione se bajo de sus brazos ya había repuesto energías pero el hechizo de voldemort era muy fuerte y ella… pues ella ya no tenia su poder…

Harry… tu eres el elegido de acabar con riddle… tu puedes… siempre has sido tu…

Hermione… yo no se si pueda… pero créeme que te protegeré siempre.

Lo se Harry… lo se… por eso te entregue mi poder y mi corazón…- dijo hermione dándole un leve beso en los labios.-

Matare a potter y con ello tendré todo… tu eres el niño de aquella profecía… la que dice que puedes acabar conmigo… ahora lo veremos… veremos si la hija del viejo tenia razón con sus profecías…

Hermione miro por última vez a Harry antes de dar la media vuelta y caminar en dirección a su abuelo.

Este la abrazo apenas llego, pero hermione aun estaba muy preocupada por algo, y no precisamente de Harry, le preocupaba voldemort, sabia que era muy poderoso y que se valía de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería… pero ella aun tenia un as bajo el brazo… solo era cuestión de esperar un poco… y todo saldría bien… por lo menos si Harry lograba usar su poder al máximo.

Voldemort rompió el silencio que invadió de pronto en el lugar, con una de sus ordenes.- ATAQUEN.- grito y todos los mortifagos comenzaron a rodear a los de la orden para comenzar con los ataques, mientras el hacia lo propio con Harry.

Dumbledore coloco a hermione detrás de ella protegiéndola, sabia lo que significaban las palabras que dijo su nieta a Harry _mi fuerza, tu fuerza, _sabia que ella ya no poseía es poder tan preciado, que ella había decidió dárselo a Harry, sabia que ella ahora estaba como una simple humana, porque también sabia que el corazón del mundo era ella, siempre supo que su nieta era la elegida para hacerse cargo de llevar bajo su protección tan preciado bien, la protectora del mundo le dijo su hija cuando nació hermione, por eso se alejaron del mundo, para proteger a la pequeña por eso la cruz, por eso se alejo hasta de el, de ellos que eran sus padres, para proteger el corazón de su pequeña, sabia la profecía, sabia que el día que esa niña creciera entregaría el corazón al elegido, lo malo es que el solo pudo proteger al elegido ya que hace años dieron por muerta a su nieta, pero el destino les deparo que se juntaran, que su nieta viviera y entregara su corazón al hombre que amaba, y que el se encargaría de liberar al mundo de la oscuridad. Siempre lo supo, pero no se dio cuenta hasta hoy…

Harry vio a hermione y esta dio un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo y la paz que le trasmitieron sus ojos le hicieron ver que el podía con esto… que una vez que el mal fuera eliminado de este mundo el podría ser feliz con su amada hermione. Se concentro en su espada de energía plateada y esta brillo con una intensidad nunca antes vista ni conocida y con ese resplandor comenzó la lucha del elegido contra lord voldemort.

**Reproducir****: Requiem for a Dream**.

Los rayos y los hechizos iban y venían por todos lados era un verdadero campo de batalla, solo que aquí las balas eran esferas de energía, bolas de fuego, rayos de colores chichones que iban de un lado a otro derribando mortifagos y un que otro miembro de la orden del fénix que había llegado a la batalla, el humo y la neblina les dificultaban a todos la visión así que debían de tener cuidado y preocupación con los hechizos que lanzaban, no era así por parte de los mortifagos ya que ellos lanzaban los hechizos sin preocuparse de herir a uno de los suyos, solo se preocupaban de matar y destruir todo a su paso.

Hermione se concentro mucho aun tenia sus poderes normales así que de espectadora no se iba a quedar, aparte sabia muchos hechizos oscuros que no requerían mucho poder.

Al suelo.- grito neville cuando vio pasar una esfera de fuego por su cabeza.

Ginny y draco que estaban cerca le hicieron caso, los demás por suerte estaban mas lejos de ellos.

Harry jadeaba producto del cansancio y las heridas, sin embargo su contrincante parecía no afectarle mucho la pelea que mantenía con el.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para los miembros de la orden del fénix, la batalla era muy dura y todos estaban ya en su limite de fuerzas, pero nadie se daría por vencido el futuro de la tierra estaba en juego y no podían fallar.

Por otro lado la batalla de Harry se estaba alargando mucho, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, estaban extenuados, y muy heridos, pero no daban su brazo a torcer, Harry tenia muchos cortes que le había hecho voldemort con la espada, pero el no se daría por vencido.

De pronto voldemort se largo a reír con una gran carcajada…

Te ríes porque pronto morirás.- le dijo Harry.

Sueña potter, mi alegría es porque tu fin esta cerca.- dijo y con eso lanzo un hechizo tan poderoso que la tierra tembló fieramente, no quedaban muchos mortifagos y los que estaban aun con vida huyeron despavoridos por la demostración de poder del señor oscuro.

Un gran estruendo resonó una luz cegadora tapo todo el campo de batalla y hermione se cubrió son sus brazos su rostro para que no la cegara la luz. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista vio a Harry en el suelo y voldemort de rodillas y jadiando.

Harry.- grito esta. Y corriendo con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo a esas alturas le permitía llego a su lado.

Harry… Harry… despierta… por favor despierta…- lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos castaños.

Her…- logro decir Harry en un susurro.

Tienes que reponerte.- le dijo hermione.

Es muy fuerte…no se si podre con el.- dijo Harry.

Claro que puedes… déjame curarte esas heridas.- hermione se concentro y mano comenzó a brillar con un blanco resplandor, paso la mano por donde Harry tenia las heridas y pronto estas quedaron totalmente curadas.

Gracias.- le dijo con media sonrisa.

Hermione… por que no dejar de jugar y te unes a mi… recuerda quien te crio y te hizo la mujer que eres ahora.- dijo voldemort yendo a atacar a Harry.

Realmente ver que vas a morir te a afectado la cabeza tom.- le dijo hermione.- primero muerta…

Querida créeme que muerta estarás, una vez que acabe con el elegido.- le respondió voldemort, tratando de atacarla, pero fue interceptado por la espada de Harry.

La pelea es conmigo.- le dijo este.

Todo fue tan rápido que hermione solo pudo correrse un poco del lugar y atacar un mortifago que venia en su dirección, dejando muerto en el frio suelo. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a Harry y a voldemort enfrentarse fieramente con las espadas en lo que seria la estocada final.

Voldemort por un lado y Harry por el otro corrieron a toda velocidad y sus espadas chocaron volvieron hacia atrás y esta vez un resplandor los ilumino impidiendo ver quien salió airoso de la situación.

Cuando la luz se disipo se vio la figura de voldemort en el suelo con la espada de luz de Harry atravesada en su estomago y a Harry tirado en el piso pálido y casi sin respirar, tenia un gran corte en el brazo por donde salían borbotones de sangre.

Antes de que hermione sonriera por la victoria de Harry, pudo ver a voldemort levantarse lentamente del suelo.

No me puedes matar mocoso.- dijo este quitando la espada con ambas manos.

Fue entonces que hermione se acordó… voldemort no puede morir mientras este unida a el… fue entonces que lagrimas involuntarias salieron por sus ojos, con una mano las quito inmediatamente, no debía llorar, no podía… no cuando ella sabia de sobra cual era su destino… pero en ese tiempo a ella le daba lo mismo morir o vivir… mas ahora no… había encontrado a Harry… y a sus abuelos… y por primera vez en muchos años fue completamente feliz… pero para que el mundo sea feliz… ella tenia que cumplir si destino…

Corrió hacia donde estaba voldemort triunfante y llego al frente de el.

Recapacitaste y viste mi infinito poder.- le pregunto el.

Ella solo le contesto.- claro… ahora lo veo todo claro… y sorpresivamente lo abrazo.

Voldemort se quedo estático y sin saber que hacer, aun tenia la espada de luz de Harry en las manos… y la mocosa tonta se abalanzo abrasándose a el… un quejido lo saco de su letargo… y un cuerpo cayendo hacia sus pies.

Un gran temblor sacudió la tierra y comenzó a llover, como nunca antes…

Que has hecho.- susurro voldemort.

Harry en ese momento abrió los ojos y trato de incorporarse, mirando a voldemort y sintiendo su alma romperse en millones de pedazos.

Allí a los pies de ese monstruo estaba hermione, con su propia espada, clavada en el pecho, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y voldemort la miraba como en transe, trato de llegar hasta ella pero no pudo ya que voldemort comenzó a arder en llamas azules y su cuerpo comenzó a desmaterializarse.

Dumbledore no daba cabida a lo que su nieta había hecho… se había lanzado a su propia muerte…

No.- grito Harry.- hermione.- grito a todo pulmón.

Una vez que las llamas dejaron de existir se pudo ver a un ser humano, si es que a eso se lo podía llamar humano, a un ser huesudo casi sin piel, ojos rojos como la sangre, un rostro sin nariz sin facciones y sin cabello.

Este se miro las manos y la rabio lo comenzó a consumir desde el interior, miro a Harry y como alma que persigue el diablo se lanzo contra el, ya que con la mujer que tenia a sus pies no se podía desquitar, esta ya estaba muerta.

Dumbledore se acerco sigilosamente a su nieta, le tomo la mano y comprobó que esta aun estaba tibia, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía… ella había dejado de pertenecer a este mundo… se había ido…

Esta muerta.- dijo al fin dumbledore, y los allí presentes se quedaron estáticos… ya no quedaba ningún mortifago el ultimo lo había matado la misma hermione momentos antes.

No es posible.- dijo ron.

Pero porque… porque ella misma… se quito la vida.- pregunto la pelirroja.

Porque era la única manera de que voldemort se volviera débil…- contesto dumbledore.

Las cartas estaban tiradas en la mesa… ahora todo volvía a depender solo de Harry… y este no iba a dejar la muerte de hermione en el olvido.

Vez… lo que ha hecho… no le importo estar contigo… no le importas potter… decidió quitarse la vida… en vez de estar a tu lado.- le dijo voldemort a Harry tratando de aumentar su pena.

Mientes.- le grito.

Sabes que no es así… podían haber encontrado otra solución… pero la maldita decidió suicidarse… sabes donde se ira su alma…- dijo maquiavélicamente.

No donde mandara la tuya… si es que la tienes.- dijo Harry.

El poder ya era mínimo… ninguno de los dos podía mas… el mas mínimo error uno caería… pero Harry aparte de estar débil… estaba sumamente triste… la había perdido… y para siempre… ella se fue… y el estará allí… solo… siempre solo…- pensó.

Te equivocas.- le dijo la voz de hermione en su interior.- no estas solo… aunque no este contigo físicamente… siempre estaré en tu corazón…

Siempre.- dijo Harry.

Siempre.- dijo ella.

Y de pronto claramente ante sus ojos estaba el alma de hermione tomándole las manos a su lado…

El ultimo esfuerzo.- dijo el… ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Y entonces una gran energía dorado se concentro en sus manos, mas y mas grande se hacia, tan grande que comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo, y con una sonrisa en el rostro lanzo el gran poder contra voldemort, quien ni siquiera pudo moverse de su lugar, invadido por el terror de ver su fin a cuestas de un muchacho.

Dio su ultimo respiro maldiciendo al ser humano que tenia en frente.

* * *

_**Que tal...**_

_**Soy una asesina… lo se…**_

_**Se que me tarde siglos, y no hay escusas, solo que me faltaba la inspiración, tenia toda la idea desde el principio, pero siempre cuesta pasarla al papel.**_

_**La **__**canción**__** -**_One Day sale en la película de piratas del Caribe, por si a alguien le resultaba conocida.

_**Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia**__**.**_

_**Gracias por leer…**_

_**Aun no me maten… ya que necesito terminar el ultimo capitulo….**_

_***Relenna***_


	17. desde el cielo

_**Harry potter y el corazón del mundo.**_

Este es el ultimo capitulo, espero y hayan disfrutado de esta historia… les agradezco mucho haberla seguido y comentado…

Desde el fondo de mi corazón muchas gracias… a todos…

Como siempre.- los personajes no me pertenecen… fueron creados en el universo que imagino j k. y es ella la que se llevo todos los honores que merecidamente tenia, aunque no haya dejado a Harry y hermione juntos.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**17.- "Desde el cielo**_."

10 años… ya han pasado 10 años y recuerdo como si fuese ayer la guerra que decidió el destino del mundo.

Como un muchacho de pelo negro azabache encontró al verdadero amor, y como lucho por el bienestar de todo el mundo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Con el paso del tiempo el castillo fue reconstruido, las clases reanudadas, el sonreír de niños que juegan alegremente por los corredores y patios volvió a hacerse presente, igual a cuando recién se construyo, por primera vez en años se volvió a respirar paz y tranquilidad.

Que haces.- pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio platinado a la mujer que escribía en unos libros.

Repaso el material de estudio para mañana.- contesto la pelirroja.

Te has esforzado mucho.- dijo el rubio acariciándole la mejilla a la mujer.

Se los debo…- fue la respuesta de ella.

Si… pero te lo estas tomando muy en serio ya casi ni me tomas en cuenta…

Draco malfoy… esta celoso de un par de libros y de una pequeña responsabilidad.- le dijo ella en tono burlón.

Claro que no.- dijo draco haciendo un puchero.

Claro que si.- dijo ella y se puso de pie para colocarse las manos en la cintura y fingir enojo.

Bueno… si admito que lo estoy… solo un poco… que harías.- dijo un poco divertido.

Ummm… tendría que compensarlo… para que no te queden dudas de que eres lo segundo más importante para mí.- dijo ella acercándose a los labios de su esposo.

Bueno… deberé de conformarme con ser el segundón… dijo besándola apasionadamente.

Unos niños entraron corriendo en el despacho e interrumpieron la escena.

Mamá ya es hora… - dijo un pequeño de 6 años con voz muy alegre.

Bien… ya están todos listos…- respondió ginny.

Si mamá.- dijo otro niño de 8 años de cabello rubio, no tan platinado como el del padre pero si muy rubio.

Bien… vayan a buscar a sus primos…

Los 2 muchachitos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad por la puerta, con rumbo hacia fuera.

La mujer de cabellos rojo fuego dio un hondo suspiro y su marido la volvió a tomar por la cintura.

Estas bien…- le pregunto.

La mujer cerro los ojos y se acerco mas a el…- si- le dijo- es solo que… aun no logro perdonarme.

Ginny lo hemos hablado mucho… ya te has castigado lo suficiente… no conseguirás nada con seguir amargándote la vida… amor…

Si… pero es difícil olvidar tus errores…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_19 de septiembre…_

_Queridos amigos… estamos hoy aquí reunidos una vez mas… como todos los años… desde hace 10 años.- hablo un pelirrojo.- estamos aquí conmemorando un aniversario mas de la muerte de nuestros queridos amigos… que hace 10 años decidieron dar su vida a cambio de un futuro mejor… _

Luna la esposa del pelirrojo no pudo evitar dejar salir unas lagrimas al escuchara su esposo dar ese discurso, recordó el pasado, como los conoció… como fue su vida con ellos presente y como cambio el mundo al haberlos perdido.

_Siempre supe que eran personas especiales… desde el primer momento en que llegaron a mi vida… primero el… y luego ella con su infinita ternura y amorque nos entrego._

Ginny comenzó a recordar también, recordó como hermione jamás la perdono, porque le había dicho que no tenia nada que perdonarle, también recordó cuando le prometió que se haría cargo del colegio que daría clases y ayudaría a los chicos que tuvieran dificultades con sus poderes.

Draco que estaba su lado tenia los ojos entrecerrados y la tenia de la mano y con la otra tenia sujeta la mano de su hijo mayor, mientras ginny hacia lo mismo con su hijo menor.

Remus y su esposa dora tenían al pequeño teddy entre ellos muy bien abrazados.

Mientras sirius tenía a un pequeño de cabellos negros dormido en brazos, estaba de pie solo al final de la comitiva.

Frente a todos ellos, en la cima de aquella colina que tantos les gustaba yacían dos tumbas de color blanco, con muchas flores de todos los colores a su alrededor plantadas que se movían al compas del viento.

Las pocas nubes que habían en el cielo le daban al lugar un aire mucho más triste de que deberían de tener. Ya que gracias a las personas que yacían en esas tumbas ellos pudieron ser felices y tener un mundo mejor.

Unos paso se escucharon cuando el discurso de ron había terminado, todos se giraron a ver quien llegaba a la ceremonia, a ron se le dibujo en el rostro una pequeña sonrisa y se fue al lado de su esposa e hija.

El hombre que se había acercado hasta allí le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a ron y tomo su lugar.

Gracias por estar aquí una vez mas… para mi y para mi esposa es siempre importante esta fecha.- dijo en tono bajo.- pero quiero recordarles de que no estén tristes… a ellos no les gustaría verlos así… fue su decisión y ahora están en paz… desde el cielo nos cuidan y protegen… como lo hicieron en vida…

La mujer que venia con el se acerco hasta donde estaban, su cabello largo se mecía con el viento…

Por eso solo me queda decir… muchas gracias abuelos.- dijo la mujer.

Gracias por haber dado su vida por la mía… jamás terminare de agradecerles por darme este regalo maravilloso… y por darme la oportunidad de estar con este hombre que me cautivo desde el momento que lo vi… gracias… una vez mas por hace 10 años tomar la decisión de cambiar sus vida por la mía…

Desde el cielo bajo un rayo de luz que se coló por entre medios de las nubes y se poso en el cuerpo de la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, una lagrima salió de ellos pero una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Unos minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes en la ceremonia, para terminar con sirius acercándose al lado de la pareja y entregarles al niño que tenia en brazos. El pequeño de 3 años abrió sus ojos, para dejar a la vista los hermosos orbes verdes que poseía herencia de su padre.

La castaña lo tomo en brazos y sonrió, siempre y por el resto de su vida no terminaría de dar las gracias por el regalo de la vida… por tener la oportunidad de tener a ese pequeño entre sus brazos…

Mi amor… estas bien.- le pregunta el pelinegro a su lado.

Claro Harry… solo que para mi esta fecha me llena de tristeza y a la vez de alegría…

Lo se… pero mientras albus y minerva siempre estén en nuestros corazones su recuerdo vivo estará… y desde el cielo siempre nos cuidaran…

Si… - dijo ella-

Harry la tomo por la cintura y atrajo un poco para besarla, ella sonrió y le dijo.- te tengo una sorpresa.-

Así… señora potter y cual seria esa sorpresa.- le pregunto tomando a james en brazos mientras el niño se refregaba los ojos y pedía que lo bajaran.

Harry lo bajo y vio al niño correr hacia su padrino ron que estaba mas adelante, ya bajando la colina para regresar al castillo… hogwarts de magia y hechicería…

Una vez que toso se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos dos allí, Harry se atrevió a preguntar.

Cual es la sorpresa.- dijo con tono juguetón.

De verdad quieres saber.-

Por supuesto….

Ummm… lo pensare.- le dijo hermione y sonrió.

Vamos… no seas mala… dime.- le decía en tono de niño pequeño.

Creo que no esta preparado para esta noticia.- le dijo al verlo a punto de hacer un berrinche.

Vamos… hermione…

Es so que.- dijo ella con tono de preocupación…- no se como te lo tomaras.- le dijo al fin.

Es algo grave.- pregunto Harry.

Depende….-

Depende de que.- pregunto.

Depende de cómo recibas la noticia.-

Vamos hermione… me estas asustando… sucede algo con james…- pregunto muy asustado Harry.

En parte.- dijo ella.- james….

James… ¿Qué?... que sucede con el.- pregunto mas preocupado que antes.

Es que james… tendrá muy pronto un hermanito o hermanita.- soltó al fin hermione.

Harry no articulo palabra… no podía… se quedo quieto en el lugar en donde estaba y ni siquiera pestaño.

No me dirás nada.- dijo ella.

Te amo.- dijo en susurro Harry.

Pero hermione no le escucho.- que has dicho.- pregunto.

Que te amo… te amo.- grito al cielo, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y girar con ella gritando que seria padre nuevamente.

Harry ya bájame… me estoy mareando.- decía mientras reía.

Es que mi amor… soy el hombre mas feliz dela tierra…

A lo lejos la voz de sirius que los llamaba a entrar al castillo los volvió a la realidad… esa realidad donde son felices… tienen un hijo maravilloso y otro mas por venir…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El castillo fue dirigido por Harry, como fue el deseo de albus antes de hacer el intercambio de su vida por la de su nieta… esa misma tarde luego de que Harry derrotara a voldemort y se diera cuenta que para eso había vivido… para hacer el gesto mas noble y bondadoso del mundo… hacer feliz a hermione y a Harry. Por que ellos se lo merecían…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El mundo cambio, se hizo un lugar mas tranquilo y con mas paz… el corazón del mundo volvió a su lugar de origen… aunque ese lugar nadie lo conoce, ni sabe como se llama. Lo único que se sabe es que gracias a la valentía de dos jóvenes enamorados el mundo es un lugar mejor… y también se sabe que el amor… es lo más grande del mundo… porque el amor nunca muere…

_** FIN.**_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Me creyeron capaz de dejar a hermione sin Harry… por favor… nunca podría… si fuese así me habría conformado con solo leer los libros de jk y listo…**_

_**Disculpen todo el retraso que tubo el final… pero si se habrán dado cuenta comencé una nueva historia (que espero y sea de su agrado) y eso mas el trabajo… mas los estudios… que hago por mi propia cuenta… ya que me gusta saber de todo un poco… me tienen colapsada…**_

_**Así que sin mas que decir me despido de esta historia… que se coló en mi mente como por arte de magia una tarde de verano, cuando por esas casualidades de la vida… no tenia nada que hacer y me dispuse a ver videos en internet…**_

_**Gracias a todos ustedes… que sin su apoyo… esta historia no habría tenido un final…**_

_**Gracias…**_

"_**Relenna"…**_


End file.
